The Mind Shatter: A Po x Tigress romance story
by Acer22
Summary: Po and Tigress have been close friends for years, but feelings have surfaced inside them both, for each other. Can Po confess his love to Tigress without getting beat? Can Tigress open up enough to tell Po she loves him? A growing new enemy might just be the thing to bring these two together, if they can survive to tell each other. Enjoy, with tons of TiPo!
1. The Early Morning

**Author Note: For those that think the feelings are being rushed, this takes place after Kung Fu Panda 3 and the TV show Legends of Awesomeness. Tigress has almost lost Po more times than she can count, and they have faced terrible and awesome evils together. With Tigress and Po fully realizing their feelings for each-other, both feels like they have wasted too much time. That is where the story starts.**

The Early Morning

The sun's rays gently glistened along the cobblestone road as it whipped and passed houses and shops and market carts. Drops from the morning dew fell from the tile rooftops. Chatter began to creep it's way into the street as the sun rose over the blue sky and mountain horizon. An orange glow filled the sky as small birds flew high on the warm summer breeze.

Banners filled the streets of bright reds and oranges. Red lanterns were strung from house to house crossing over the roads. Bunnies and pigs started to head towards Mr Ping's Noodle Shop for their annual Dragon Warrior day breakfast.

"It looks like it will be a beautiful Dragon Warrior Day!" said one of the customers as they walked off with their steaming bowl of noodle soup.

"Yes it does!" replied Ping cheerfully as he continued to chop bok choy, "That's my son you know! The proud Dragon Warrior!" Pride filled his heart as signs and banners for his son filled his vision.

"We know he's your son!" one of the pigs laughed. His snout flared with each breath. "This is a rather small town, Ping."

Small goats walked with flowers in the streets towards the large statue of the Dragon Warrior in the town center. The arm stretched out, reaching for the Jade Palace, as the sun brightly lit the statue. Decorated pots, painted a beautiful array of colors, lined the front of the statue while small blue flags lined the grand stairway all the way up towards the Jade Palace's gates.

The large green gates rose sharply upon the horizon. Their majestic presence filled the air of the stairs. Small dents could be seen in their metal; memories of battles past. Beyond the gates stood the grand Jade Palace. The warm breeze danced with the flags sitting upon its roof. Small fighting dummies stood ready in the courtyard while a small weapons rack sat towards the gate. A low groan escaped the windows of the barracks that sat towards the side of the grand building.

"Bean buns…...bean…..buns.." groaned Po as he turned over. His dreams filled with food, he continued to sleep talk. "You cannot escape my mouth….mr noodle…" His words slipped through his door and down the barracks hall.

"Look's like Po is almost up." chuckled Monkey as he slid into his attire. His tail swaying with each step. He stepped out of his room, sliding the door quietly. Mantis hopped up and joined Monkey as they started towards the breakfast hall.

"About time!" stated Mantis loudly as he hopped along. "If he doesn't wake up soon, he will probably miss the Dragon Warrior day. For crying out loud, it's a day about himself! It's basically Po's favorite day!"

A warm breeze passed through an open window and bristled down the hall. Tigress stood in her room, her gaze aimed towards her window. Her tail lightly swaying as a warm thump echoed in her chest. The fur on her tail seemed to be slightly fuller than normal and her stripes brighter. "It's finally come…" she whispered to herself, "Dragon Warrior day."

She reached for her door, gripping the handle and sliding it open. The door swooshed quietly as it opened. "Morning, Tigress." exclaimed Viper cheerfully as she sat in front of Tigress's door.

Tigress quickly shot her hands up; widening her stance and firmly placing her feet on the floor. "Viper?" she said, startled. Her eyes still wide from the scare.

"Happy Dragon Warrior day." Viper replied, slightly more quiet than before. She smiled brightly took over her face.

A relieved sigh escaped Tigresses' lungs as she loosened up. Her arms returned to her side before she walked out of her room. "You too." she replied, glancing down at Viper who slithered next to her. "The breeze seems to be nice today. Looks like it will be a beautiful day." A warm smile slowly spread across her face as her mind started to drift.

"It is, a beautiful day to tell a special somebody their feelings?" Viper teased with a large grin. Her eyes beading at Tigress.

Tigresses' eyes widened as Viper's words passed her ears. "Wh-wh-what?" she stuttered as a warmth grew around her cheeks. "I have...absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I was just talking about how it's a nice day. That's all."

"Uh-huh~, okay." Viper said as they entered the breakfast hall. Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were already there. Crane stood making breakfast while Monkey and Mantis were fighting with chopsticks.

"Take that, Monkey!" Mantis yelled as he attacked. The wooden clacking sound vibrated through the air of the room.

"Hahaha, if only you could do…..this!" Monkey stated proudly as he pulled out a second pair of chopsticks. "I win~" he teased as he started his assault.

"Morning guys!" Viper cheerfully said as she got up into her chair.

Tigress looked around, her eyes covering every inch of the room, as a sense of worry grew in her mind. "Morning….has anybody seen Po?" she stated, a sense of worry attaching to her words.

"He's still asleep, I heard him talking about bean buns." Monkey replied.

Her ears slightly perked at Monkey's reply. "It's the Dragon Warrior day and he decides to sleep in? I'll go wake him up." Tigress said sternly, though a hint of happiness brightened her cheeks ever so slightly. She turned and left the room and back down the hall.

"What was that about?" Mantis asked confused.

"Seems like normal Tigress to me." Crane replied as he brought breakfast to the table.

"Ooh, bean buns! Po sure is missing out!" Monkey cheered as the group started to dig in.

Tigress walked up to Po's bedroom door. The door seemed heavy as she slip it open. A thumping echoed from her heart and started to drain out the surrounding world as it grew louder with each step. Her vision focused on the large black and white panda that laid sprawled out on his back. His mouth was open near the edge as a drop of saliva clung to the surrounding fur. Her eyes watched patiently as Po shuffled and scratched his stomach. A warmth bubbled from her heart and spread to every inch of her body. "Po?" she said caringly as she inched closer to the sleeping panda.

"No….I want the lotus cookies…." Po said, still sleep talking.

A small grin appeared on her face as Tigress briefly placed her hand on Po's shoulder. 'I can't let him know…' she thought. Her hand lifted off of Po before she turned back and faced the doorway. "Po!" she yelled angrily.

The sudden burst rattled Po off his bed as he crashed belly first onto the floor. "Wh-what? What's happening? Are we under attack? What-what?" Po yammered as he tried to fully wake up. His gaze finally saw Tigress standing by his door. "Tigress?" he said with a tinge of happiness. His heart started to pound in his chest as hot blood flowed throughout his body.

"It's Dragon Warrior day and you're sleeping in. Happy Dragon Warrior day, now let's go have some breakfast. Crane made it today." Tigress shot out before she slide open his bedroom door.

Monkey and Crane fell into the room as the door opened up. Crane's straw hat rolled over towards the wall. "Ugh, my wing." Crane groaned as he got to his feet.

"What the heck is going on?" Po asked loudly, still sitting on the floor.

"It was Monkey's idea." Crane said quickly.

"Oh sure, throw ME under the panda!" Monkey said as he rolled his eyes.

Tigress stepped over Monkey who as still on the ground, and continued towards the kitchen. Po watched as her tail twirled around and escaped behind the wall. "Dragon Warrior day…" Po said to himself. The warming pound of his heart slowly quieted down.

"Yup, and it seems like it will be a great day." Crane said, walking over to grab his hat. "Monkey has a present for you."

"Yeah…" Po replied, slightly dazed.

"Happy Dragon Warrior day Po!" Monkey cheered as he lifted up a small box wrapped in blue paper. A tiny silver bow sat on top the present as it shimmered in the sun's rays as they pierced the room.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks Monkey." Po said as he reached out for the present. His voice slightly monotone.

"Well, open it up." Monkey grinned, his tail curling from anticipation.

"Alright." Po chuckled slightly. One of his tiny claw tore into the paper as Po opened up the present. "Cool box."

"Open the box now." Monkey stated, confused on how Po was acting.

A small lid covered the box, which was golden brown with an ornate dragon carving on the front. Po pressed his thumb against the lip, causing a small click sound to escape from the box. As soon as the click sound reached Po's ears, the box exploded into a bright array of confetti. "Wha-!" Po shouted as he dropped the box.

"Hahaha!" Monkey laughed as a few tears fell down his cheek. "Got you, Po!"

"Monkey!" Po shouted. Monkey rushed to his feet and out the door as Po gave chase. The stampede echoed down the hall and throughout the entire Jade Palace.

Tigress sat in her chair eating some tofu. The sparing sound of Monkey and Po reverberated from the training grounds to the barracks. "Did you tell him?" Viper asked as she sat across from Tigress.

"Tell who what?" Tigress asked sternly.

"Tigress, I already know. There is no need to hide it from me." Viper responded calmly, a hint of teasing still latched onto her words.

Tigress just sat there, her mind racing. 'How does Viper know?' she thought as her grip tightened onto her chop sticks. Silence drifted in the air before Tigress completely snapped her chop sticks. "No…" she replied softly. Underneath her fur, a blush was started to appear on her cheeks.

"Why not?" Viper pushed. "You have to tell him! I'm sure Po feels the same way. The way you two fight together, it's almost like you are perfectly in sync!"

"It does?" Tigress asked as she raised her head, a small twinkle in her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Love is for the weak, and it can only cause problems and makes you vulnerable." Tigress hastily stood up and walked for the exit.

"I know about the present." Viper said, not looking at Tigress.

"How do you know about that?!" Tigress growled as she readied herself to lung at Viper.

"I know a lot about what goes on here, Tigress. I was at the market when I saw you buy it. Give it to Po!" Viper continued, unafraid of Tigresses' anger.

"I can't." Tigress stated in defeat, her ears drooping backwards as her tail slumped onto the ground.

"Why not?" Viper asked.

"I've never felt like this Viper. I have always been hard, cold, and determined. I do kung fu, and train, and protect this valley. I don't do love. I can't let my walls fall, or I'll become weak." Tigress said, struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

"Tigress, love doesn't always make you weak. It can also make you strong. Remember Zan?" Viper stated, as she crawled closer to Tigress. "You were so afraid for Zan being hurt by Lidong that you got stronger and sent him flying. That is what love can do. When the person you love is in danger, you'll become stronger to protect them."

Tigress stood there as she let Viper's words sink in. Memories of her fight with Lidong flashed in her mind. 'Nobody-hurts-my-Zan!' echoed throughout her mind. Feelings of that kick crawled back into her body as the memories kept playing. "I was stronger." Tigress said finally, "Maybe you're right, Viper. Maybe...love isn't so bad after all."

"Right? So go and tell Po your feelings! Give him your present!" Viper cheerfully smiled.

"Maybe I will, Viper. Once Po gets back from the festivities of Dragon Warrior day, I'll give him the present." Tigress smiled briefly. She turned towards the door and walked out and down the barracks hall. "I'll tell him." she said to herself as she passed Po's room. A warm breeze filled the hallway and gently brushed past Tigress as she continued towards the training grounds.

 **Well guys, if you liked it, please favorite and review!**


	2. A Past Flirt Resurfaces

A Past Flirt Resurfaces

Po stumbled down the thousand steps as he went towards the village center. People were all out and about in the village as flags and lanterns swayed in the wind. Colors were everywhere to be seen; vibrant hues of blue, red and yellows in celebration of the Dragon Warrior. "Today is all about me." Po said, still not feeling completely like himself.

"Good morning Dragon Warrior!" shouted out one of the geese as they walked by, "Happy Dragon Warrior day!"

Po nodded to the goose as he continued towards his dad's noodle shop. People continued to pass by Po, wishing him a great or happy Dragon Warrior's day, each person getting the same response; a nod. He was completely lost inside his own mind. 'What's going on with me?' he thought as he walked into his dad's shop.

"Oh, Po! What are you doing here, son?" Ping asked as he quickly walked up towards Po.

"Hey dad. Need any help?" Po replied, the tips of his mouth turning upwards for a smile.

"Uh…" Ping stopped. A turning feeling crept into his stomach as he looked at his son. "Are you alright, son?" Ping asked as he reached for Po's left arm.

"I'm fine, dad." Po softly chuckled as he shifted his arm away. "So, is there anything you need help with?"

"Po, today is the Dragon Warrior day. It's about you! And you're asking if I need help?" Ping questioned. "Last Dragon Warrior day, you were so focused on yourself that you almost forgot that I exist, and now you don't seem to care."

"Of course I care, dad." Po insisted with a shrug, "I just wanted to know if you needed any help. You always sell like crazy on Dragon Warrior day, so I figured you needed some help."

Ping looked into Po's eyes as he was talking. 'Something feels...off' he thought to himself. "Well, since you put it that way, of course I need help!" He turned and rushed back towards his counter. "You'll need an apron to help with the cooking. Oh son, it will be just like the old days!"

"Yeah~ just like 'em." Po replied as he walked to grab his apron. A lingering dark feeling crept into the back of his mind and slowly started to take root. Flashes of yells and scolding from Tigress passed by his eyes as he chopped up the ingredients for the noodles. The memories continued to flood his mind, every single time Tigress has scolded him. Tears started to well in his eyes before he quickly wiped them away.

"-and that is where I got my famous Bink Cha noodle soup recipe!" Ping finished. "Wasn't that an exciting time, Po?"

Po snapped back to reality at the sound of his father finishing a tale. "Uhh yeah, great story, dad. Here are some more ingredients for your noodles." Po stated quickly, as if shifting the topic, as he pushed another plate towards his father.

"Po, you've given me five other plates of ingredients already. I don't need that much right now." Ping replied, confused by Po's actions. "Is everything alright, son?" he repeated.

A deep sigh escaped Po's throat as he placed the knife down. "Dad, I-" he started.

"Hello~ Po!" called a voice that rang out in the small space. Po looked up to see who the voice belonged to. His eyes caught a big red parasail spinning by the entrance to the restaurant, and a white spotted tail coming off the left side.

"Song?!" Po exclaimed happily, almost completely changing his attitude.

"Yup!" giggled Song as she closed her parasail. She looked as beautiful to Po as she did when she left. "Happy Dragon Warrior day, Po."

"When did you get into town?" asked Po enthusiastically as he walked up to his friend.

"Yesterday. I heard that it was Dragon Warrior day and knew that I had to come by to see you. I've heard the tales about you, Po. Quite impressive." Song said before she gave Po a hug.

"Thanks, Song. Things have been good here, Shifu still has me training despite me mastering my chi. Want something to eat?" Po said, smiling.

"Sure…" Song replied. She looked over Po as he walked to get her a bowl. Something felt off to her, and Po seemed to be acting strange. The snow leopard walked over and gently placed her parasail down next to a seat. "How have you been, Po?" she asked caringly as she sat down.

Po walked over towards the table where Song was sitting, carrying two steaming bowls of noodle soup, one in each hand. His eyes glanced down close towards the feet of the table. A small darkness etched itself along the edges of his eyes. "Things have finally calmed down a bit. After defeating Kai, there hasn't been a lot of attacks that compare to the awesomeness that was that battle." Po said, seemingly forcing his usual tone.

"I heard you died…" Song replied silently as her ears slightly drooped.

Po gave a small smile as he passed her a bowl. "I've practically died in almost every big fight. Kai, Chen, Ke-pa. For some reason, I guess being the Dragon Warrior comes with a mandatory death sentence per fight. Hehe...something Master Oogway never told me." he stated as he sat down.

A quiet air fell around the two as they both ate a portion of their bowl. Song looked up to notice that she was further along with her food than Po was. 'Something's wrong' she thought as she placed her chopsticks down. Her eyes filled with care and sorrow as she continued to gaze at Po. His hands moved slower as he placed small amounts of food into his mouth. Scars and cuts were all over his hands and fur. A small tear dripped from her eye and down through her fur.

"Po," Song said, breaking the silent air, "what's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self. You've barely eaten the food, and I'm certain you would normally have eaten much more. It's the Dragon Warrior day, today is about you."

"Song…" Po said, still looking down at the table.

"Tell me what's wrong. You saved me, Po, from a life of crime. Remember? My life has been great since then. Full of fun times, cheering crowds for our performances, and friends I can actually call my sisters. Now, it's my turn to return the favor." Song stated as she leaned forward over the table, glaring Po in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Po could hardly look at Song in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. His eyes darting from side to side as his heart began to pound. A nervous twitch spread from his spine towards his legs. His toes tapped silently in his shoes. A small lump appeared in his throat as he tried to swallow his nervousness. "It's..it…" Po struggled as a small tear dripped from his left eye.

"Po?" Song worried as she reached over and touched his cheek.

"Arg…" Po replied, forcing his normal manner, "I don't know! Ever since we got back from the Hidden Panda village, Tigress has been acting different towards me. It's like sometimes I think she's opening up, just to have her turn around and be more vicious than normal. I tried to play a joke on her a few weeks ago and I nearly wound up in a coma! I just don't get it!" Po continued to pour his soul out towards Song, who sat there listening with a small caring smile, "I think, no...I know that I love her, Song! I have since I first met Tigress in person. I secretly still carry the chunk of wood that Tigress kicked at me on my first day, even though Shifu told me to drop it. I want to tell Tigress how I feel. But I know she doesn't feel the same. She can't! She's too hardcore! She would probably punch me straight to the moon if I told her! But I just don't want to hide it anymore! I've lost count of how many times I 'died' or should have died! Every time we go on a mission my life flashes before my eyes! Heck, even freaking Fung makes my life flash before my eyes and I can beat that croc in my sleep! I hate regrets Song, absolutely hate them. I have constantly lived with regrets, and I am done! But I am so terrified that...arg!"

Song sat there, her eyes widened from Po's sudden outburst of emotion, as she let everything sink in. A small stab emanated through her nerves from her heart as her claws tightened. "Wow," she chuckled softly, "that sure was a lot. Po, I understand not wanting to live with regrets, and the amount of times you've faced death is astonishing. You shouldn't fear telling Tigress how you feel. If she respects you, she will respect your feelings."

"But how? She's so awesome and bad that anything I say won't compare!" Po said desperately as he roughly placed his fist on the table, shaking the two bowls.

"Just be honest, Po. Remember?" Song shrugged with a small giggle, "That's what you taught me, to be honest with your friends."

"Yeah...but you're not friends with Tigress! She basically treats her friends like her enemies!" Po said, waving his hands to depict punches and kicks from Tigress.

"Then why do you love her?" Song asked, pressing for an answer from Po. She felt intrigued, but a faint pain lingered in her heart. She knew that her and Po would never get together, but she never thought she would be helping her hero with love issues.

A warmth rushed to Po's cheeks and ears as memories of Tigress flooded his mind. "She's amazing, beautiful, kind, and just a great person." Po replied with a true smile. His eyes shimmered faintly as he continued. "She may be hardcore, but she has helped me through every obstacle that I have faced. She finally accepted me as a friend after Tai Lung, she risked her life for me when we fought Shen, she entered my mind when I had been taken over my Master Ding AND saved me, she gave me chi when I was in the spiritual world to help fight Kai, helped save me when I was killed by Ke-Pa. She's always had my back. She's just, awesome."

"Then tell her, Po." Song replied with a smile as she sat back into her seat. She reached down and grabbed a small gift that was attached to the handle of her parasail and placed it on the table. "Happy Dragon Warrior day." She said as she gently nudged the present closer to Po.

"A present? For me?" Po asked confused, still reliving memories of him and Tigress. He reached over and grabbed the small box. He quickly removed the wrapping paper and lifted open the wooden box. His eyes widened as the scroll inside caught his attention. "Oh sweet~~! What is it, Song?" Po asked curiously, back in his normal manner.

Song giggled as she watched Po examine the scroll without opening it. The pain in her chest faded as she watched Po turn the scroll from one side to the other. "Open it, Po." she giggled.

"Oh, right!" Po laughed as he smiled embarrassingly. He grabbed the small latch on the scroll and pulled the paper down. The page was white with nothing except a small red heart drawn in the center. Po froze as he continued to gaze at the heart. A small trickle of pain entered his heart. "Song... Song, I…" Po stuttered.

"I like you, Po. I have since we met. You're funny, cute, kind, and your butt is shaped like a heart." Song giggled with a sweet smile. Happiness clung to the words as they left her mouth. "I want you to be happy, and I know that Tigress will be the one to give you that happiness. There's no reason she would reject your feelings, Po."

Po looked at Song as a sad smile crept across his face. His eyes reflected the depth of his feelings, of his soul, and the sorrow for Song escaped through them. "I never knew…" Po said quietly as he closed the scroll.

"You're also pretty oblivious sometimes." Song smiled, "Don't you remember me kissing your cheek before I left last time?"

"Oh yeah." Po replied quickly as he scratched the back of his neck from embarrassment.

"Go and enjoy your day. See the people of the valley, enjoy the festival, and tell Tigress how you feel." Song stated as she stood up from the table. "And remember, Po, if Tigress really does punch you to the moon, you always have me." She smiled at Po before she reached down and grabbed her parasail. Her tail curled upwards as she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

"Song…" Po said quietly as he watched her leave.

 **As always, if you enjoyed the chapter, please favorite and review**


	3. The First Annoyance

The First Annoyance

The sky grew a vibrant array of orange and pink as the sun began to set behind the Jade Palace. Wispy clouds floated along the cool evening breeze as the Dragon Warrior day came to a close. Lights started to go out down in the valley below as villagers gathered up their decorations and retired for the night. Tigress sat, perched up by the gate, as she watched the stars beginning to shine in the dark sky. Her eyes, twinkling in the starlight, scanned the sky. Her left paw sat on top of a small present, wrapped in blue, that was placed by her side.

"Where's Po?" she whispered to herself as her gaze moved down towards the valley. A small nervous twinge crept along her nerves and towards her brain. A pounding echo in her chest drowned out the surrounding night. Her mind drifted towards the possible future. 'What if he says no? What if he doesn't feel the same? I'm not like all the other girls in the village. This could ruin our friendship.' Her thoughts continued to trail through negativity as a small tear escaped her eyes and drifted down her cheeks before it fell and splashed onto the ground.

The small crumbling of rocks echoed from far down the grand staircase, reverberating through the air. Tigresses' ears perked up as the sound entered her ears. "Po?" she hoped as her tail began to shift behind her.

The dim light from the setting sun glistened along the stones as a dark husky figure faded into view. The figured grew closer and more clear with every step. The dim light shown against the patches of Po's white fur as he climbed the stairs back towards his home. 'I have to tell Tigress' Po kept repeating to himself as he moved closer to the top. His left paw continued to twitch nervously as the image of telling Tigress entered his mind. 'I think I'm going to die' he thought while smiling. A stern feeling befell his heart as determination set in.

Tigress watched anxiously as Po stepped closer and closer to the gate, clearly unaware of her presence. She held the present for Po behind her back as she stood up. "Po?" she asked just loud enough to catch his attention.

Po felt his heart jump up and into his throat as Tigresses' words touched his ears. The determination that he felt just moments before completed melted. "Tigress!" Po exclaimed as he turned towards her, "I had no idea you were up here. Were you waiting for me?" He tried to act like he was teasing her, but his pounding heart said otherwise.

A small blush formed on Tigresses' cheeks as she tried to ignore Po's teasing. "No, I thought this would be a great place to watch the stars." she replied quickly. Her claws fiddled with the present behind her back.

A small smile crept along Po's face as he watched Tigress. Fires started to burn in his heart. "It is a pretty nice view," Po stated as he looked up at the night sky, "but isn't the Peach tree more of your spot?"

Inside Tigress started to panic. 'He caught my lie!?' she thought as her tail slowly started to curl by the tip. "Is it a crime to try a different spot?" She asked, turning the tide of the conversation.

"No, no!" Po laughed nervously, readying himself for what was to come. "Of course it's not a crime! Why would it be a crime? Who said it was a crime? I didn't, that's for sure." he rambled as the air grew awkward. "Um… Tigress?"

"Yes, Po?" Tigress answered, her heart fluttering. Her walls had long since been destroyed by Po, and she could hardly keep her heart under control.

"I-uh…" Po started before drifting off into silence. He stood there as moments passed, gazing at Tigress as the starlight glistened her figure. His eyes felt as though they were melting at the sight. "Uh…" he said again, his heart racing.

"Po?" Tigress questioned as Po remained silent.

"What? Oh yeah!" Po snapped back, "I was just wondering if...um...you know...you...had a great Dragon Warrior day! Yeah, I was wondering how your day was!" Po rushed through as he finished with a slight chuckle.

Tigresses' heart sank momentarily as she watched Po continue his nervous laughter. "My day was uneventful. I spent most of my time in the training hall practising some new moves I read in the scrolls." She replied as she gave him a small grin while crossing her arms, clutching the present with her tail.

"Oooooh" Po said, completed interested, "Can I see?"

A small giggle climbed up Tigresses' throat before she forced it back down. 'Still the same as ever' she thought happily as Po moved around like a child full of excitement. "Maybe one day, panda." she said snarkily, "How was your day? Considering this day is practically about you."

"Oh, uhh yeah." Po chuckled, "My day was pretty awesome! There were plays put on by the kids, people gave me flowers and free food, my favorite! Oh, there was music and dancing and fun, and even Song and the Ladies of the Shade showed-" Po stopped as he realized that he said too much.

"Song?" Tigress pressed as anger clung to her words. A jealous anger started to seep into her mind. 'What is Song doing here?! Is she trying to take Po? She's come back to try and claim him!' Her thoughts angrily swirled around her head as she continued to remember Song.

A cold sweat started to break out on Po's forehead as a fearful tremble echoed throughout his body. 'I'm dead…' he thought as his life flashed before his eyes. "Um, yeah, she was just in town. Nothing big! Just they were performing for the festival!" Po frantically said, waving his arms.

"Uh-huh." Tigress responded coldly, her eyes glaring at Po. The jealousy continued to sink into her heart as it started to boil. "Was that all?"

Po swallowed his nervousness that continued to overflow as Tigresses' anger seeped out of her fur and into the surrounding air. Not even the cool evening breeze could chill the heat. "Well-" Po started.

A loud crashed bellowed out from the other side of the wall as the gates swung open quickly. "There you two are!" yelled Master Shifu as he angrily marched over towards Po and Tigress.

Tigress and Po snapped to as they both bowed to Shifu. "What is it, Master?" Tigress asked, still jealous over what Po had said.

"I have been looking all over the palace for the both of you! Get into the training hall, now! This is urgent!" Shifu sternly told them.

"Yes, Master Shifu." the two said almost in unison before following Shifu into the Training hall. Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper all stood there waiting for Shifu to return.

"How'd it go?" whispered Viper to Tigress as she moved closer. Tigress had placed the present outside the training hall as they came in and her tail was loose and fell towards the ground.

"Po met with Song…" Tigress whispered back, her words covered with anger and sadness.

"Enough talking!" ordered Shifu was he walked in front of the group. A worried look soon took over his face as he pulled out a scroll from his back pocket. "I just received word of an attack on a village not too far from here called Huegon. They are a marketing village that heavily invests in the Valley of Peace and they are requesting our assistance as soon as possible."

"Hoho yeah! Time for some Kung Fu action!" cheered Po as he pumped his fists.

"Panda!" Shifu scolded him, "This is no time for cheering! The village is being attack, and I am send the six of you off to the village to defend it and see who is behind this attack."

"Master, all of us?" Crane said, "What about defending the valley? We need to leave someone behind."

"I volunteer!" Mantis said quickly.

"No!" Shifu said angrily, "I am more than capable of protecting the valley myself. Now, You all will be leaving for the village shortly. I suggest you pack small necessities as you shall stay in the village until the attackers are defeated. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." the six said as they bowed and left the Training hall. They left for the barracks to begin packing their things.

Viper hurried along to catch up to Tigress who was practically storming off. "Tigress, what do you mean Po met with Song?" she asked, concerned for her sister.

"I mean what I said." Tigress replied sternly as she entered her room to collect her things. She pulled out a small reg travel bag from under her bed and started placing clothes into the bag.

"Do I sense jealousy, Tigress?" Viper teased as she crawled into her sister's room.

"Jealously is for the weak." Tigress replied coldly as she finished packing her bag. "If you are jealous, you are also vulnerable, which makes you weak. I am not weak, I am a strong Kung Fu master."

"I'll take that as, a you didn't tell him, then." Viper said before she turned and left the room to go pack her things.

As Viper slithered down the hall, a small laughter seeped from Po's room into the surrounding air. 'That sounds like Mantis.' she thought as she continued on towards her room.

Mantis rolled across the ground of Po's room laughing as Po buried his face into his paws. "Wow!" he said as he laughed, "Tigress nearly killed you it sounds like! What on earth did you do to her this time?"

"That's just it!" Po responded, confused, "I don't know! We were talking and it seemed like everything was fine and then I mention Song and Tigress totally flips! I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Because you mentioned Song?" Monkey asked as he was confused about her reaction. "That doesn't sound like Tigress."

Mantis jumped up and landed on Monkey's shoulder, "He's right, doesn't sound very Tigress like to me. Maybe she was already pissed at you?"

Po finished packing his things as he sat down on his bed. A depressing sigh escaped his lungs as he focused on the floor. "What am I going to do guys? How can I tell her that...that I love her if she is always angry at me?" Po confessed.

"So he finally admits it." Monkey said while Mantis nodded his head in agreement.

"What?!" Po shocked as he turned towards Monkey, "You mean you already knew?! But-but how?! Did Shifu teach the both of you the ancient Kung Fu art of mind reading? Is that a thing? Please tell me it's a thing."

"Uh-" Monkey tried but found his words getting stuck in his throat.

"That's not a thing." Mantis replied as he crossed his pointers.

"Oh." Po said, sounding down. The lingering darkness started to further its roots into his mind as memories of Tigress passed by. An ache appeared in his heart.

"We all know how you feel about Tigress." Monkey said with a chuckle, "The only people who seem to have no clue was you and Tigress. You, well, because you are you, and Tigress because she is just oblivious to emotions all together."

"How'd you know?" Po asked curiously.

"Uh, have you ever realized that you are constantly gawking at her?" Mantis replied sharply, snickering to himself.

"When we train." Monkey pointed out.

"When we eat." Mantis said.

"Oh, and every time we go on a mission!" Monkey followed.

"Don't forget every time there's a-" Mantis started.

"Alright, I get it!" Po interrupted as he stood up. "I can't help it. She's beautiful, her Kung Fu is AMAZING, and she's so hardcore. I really wanted to tell her tonight, but she got so angry over me mentioning Song's name that I chickened out...that and then Shifu bursted into the conversation. How exactly am I supposed to tell Tigress that I love her when her father is standing right there?!"

"No idea." replied Mantis as he hopped from Monkey's shoulder back onto the ground. "But I have noticed that she might get jealous over you!"

"What~!?" said Monkey and Po, both looking shocked.

"Yeah, it's just a hunch, but you talking about how Tigress changed after you mentioned Song's name reminded me. Remember Lu-Shi and how you were supposed to marry her? Remember how suspicious of her Tigress was? She even went to fight her!" Mantis explained, emphasising the last portion.

"True…" Po said softly as he rubbed his chin thinking.

"And then there was Mei Mei, who you were also supposed to marry? Tigress and Mei Mei did not get off to a good start, and heck still aren't friends to this day!" Mantis continued, "And then of course Song, who kissed your cheek. Tigress was suspicious of her and her gang as soon as they set foot into the Jade Palace!"

"But this is Tigress we are talking about~" Monkey chimed, shrugging his shoulders. He stepped forward as he continued, "She never shows any emotion, and focuses totally of Kung Fu."

"True, but I said it was just a hunch. It seems interesting how she acts when other women are interested in Po." Mantis replied.

"Your right!" Po shouted happily as a large grin replace his frown. "If Tigress gets jealous, then that means she must have feelings for me right? That's it then! I will tell her exactly how I feel after we save Huegon!"

 **As always, if you enjoyed the chapter, please favorite and review**


	4. The Creeping Darkness

The Creeping Darkness

The dark night sky hovered over the earth as dark wispy clouds floated by; covering stars in their path. A cool wind howled down the mountains and swept through the trees towards Huegon village. Small houses and buildings appeared on the horizon as the Furious Five and Po got closer.

"It's so creepy…" Po stated as they continued into the village.

Window shutters were torn off the sides of buildings, while roof tiles littered the dirt streets. The high moonlight was the only light that broke through the darkness. A small well near the crossroads of the village laid broken and abandon.

"Are we sure this village isn't just deserted?" Mantis asked sarcastically. His pointers twitched with anticipation as creaks from the houses broke the night silence.

"Master Shifu said this village was under attack, so be prepared." Tigress instructed. Her gaze shifted as Po entered her side vision. A torrent of emotions filled her head. 'Why did you meet with Song? Do you like her? I bet, she's girly and kind' she thought as sorrow began to appear in her eyes.

"I'm going to get an aerial view." Crane said before he flapped his wings, pushing himself off the ground.

"Hello?!" Po called out once they reached the broken well. His voice echoed off the stone walls of the buildings and shuffled through the streets.

"Po! What are you doing?" whispered Viper, "What if the attackers are still here?"

"Then we will defeat them now." Tigress replied as she defended Po.

"Wow, okay. So now Tigress is defending Po's stupidity. Great." Mantis complained as he jumped onto the well.

"At least she's not killing him." Monkey snickered as he scanned the village. "It's so quiet, where is everybody?"

"I'm not seeing anybody from above. This place really does look abandoned." Crane stated as landed from his flight. His claws gripped to the ground as a small gust from his winds shifted the dirt underneath him.

A warm thump echoed throughout Po's body as Tigress defended him. 'Maybe she's not angry anymore?' he thought hopefully. A tiny smile passed his face, covered by the night darkness, as he gazed as Tigress.

"Be quiet, Mantis." Tigress said sternly, sending shivers down Mantis' spine. "We're not alone…" Her ears perked and listened as she focused her chi to her ears. A small crackle of shifting dirt and the sound of footsteps shifted her attention towards a small alleyway towards the east side of the village. Her eyes, shimmering in the moonlight, glanced towards the direction of the sounds. "There." she pointed quietly.

"What's there?" Po asked equally as quiet, yet excitement shivered through his voice.

"A person." Tigress replied coldly. She stepped towards the alleyway. Her eyes shot open as a small shadow crossed the back wall. "Who's there?! This is the Furious Five, show yourself!"

"Uh hey, don't forget the Dragon Warrior." Po chimed.

"Be quiet." Tigress said quickly, her eyes still watching the alley.

A sniffle slowly escaped the alley air and into the night as a small bunny child stepped out of the alley. His blue shirt was torn and tears continued to fall from his eyes. A patch a fur along his right ear was missing. In his hands, the bunny carried a torn piece of pink clothing, tightly gripping it against his chest.

"It's a child." Viper said sadly as she slithered towards the child. "Are you okay?" she asked the bunny as the others quickly followed behind her.

"My...my...my mommy attacked me…" the boy cried as Tigress knelt down and placed her paw softly on his back.

"What?" Po shocked as a surge of anger whipped through his mind. "What kind of mother attacks their child?!"

"Po! Not now." Viper said quickly before she turned her attention back towards the boy. "What's your name? What happened?"

"Don't worry," Monkey said calmly with a smile, "we are the Furious Five, and we're going to protect you and this village."

"AND the Dragon Warrior." Po repeated as he pointed to himself.

"I'm Ku Bah." Ku Bah sniffled. He continued to hold the piece of clothe close to his chest.

Tigress watched as the boy cried and shook from fear. A warm sadness fell on her heart as Ku Bah's cried touched her ears. "Come here." she said, a hint of gentleness in her voice, as she wrapped her paw around him and picked the bunny up.

Crane and Monkey's mouths dropped open as they watched the Kung Fu master Tigress almost coddle this small child. She placed Ku Bah in her arm and curled him up towards her chest. They walked back towards the well as a crisp night breeze picked up through the streets.

"So, what happened here?" Mantis asked finally, as the silence had begun to grow heavy.

"I don't know…" Ku Bah sniffled as he nestled his head into Tigresses' fur. "Everything was good, then...Mommy changed. She grabbed her kitchen knife and started to attack me."

"Where's your father?" Crane asked, clearly worried.

"He left with Mommy." Ku Bah responded as the tears started to dry. He placed one of his paws on the bald spot on his head.

"Where did they go, Ku Bah?" Tigress asked kindly.

Ku Bah pointed towards the forest on the other side of Huegon village. The night sky darkened as the clouds covered the moon. A low growl seeped from the trees and through the air. Cold shivers crawled down Po's spine as the wind seemed to whisper in his ear. "A-a-and what about everybody else? This village is too quiet!" Po stuttered as his eyes fixed on the forest.

"They left too." Ku Bah said as he looked the the cloth in his hand. "Everybody started acting weird and left for the forest. I miss my Mommy and Daddy and friends." tears started to fall again down his cheek.

"Po, Mantis, Monkey, Crane," Tigress stated as she looked at her companions, "you four go to the forest and see if you can find the villagers. Me and Viper will stay here to protect Ku Bah incase anybody else tries to attack."

"What?! Um have you seen that forest?!" Po exclaimed nervously, "That place looks wickedly creepy!"

"I have to back Po on this one, that forest just seems wrong." Mantis agreed as he hopped onto Po's shoulder.

"You know, I really think you'll need some eyes in the sky right here, Tigress." Crane laughed nervously as he shifted towards Viper.

"Go." Tigress commanded, her eyes flashing with anger. Shivers shocked through their spines as her words reached their ears. The four hurried and turned towards the forest. Their backs grew smaller as they moved farther out of the small light in the air. 'Be careful, Po.' Tigress thought as they disappeared into the dark trees.

"I hope they'll be okay." Viper said quietly as she crawled closer to Tigress and Ku Bah.

"Po's with them, so I'm sure they will be." Tigress replied, her voice stern yet hopeful. A nervous twinge rippled through her heart and mind as a dark breeze rustled through the trees in the distance.

Viper felt a small grin pass her face as she glanced up at Tigress. "So you're not mad anymore, hmm?" she teased, trying to brighten the air surrounding them.

"Wh-what? Why would I be mad at Po? I don't care if he wants Song or whoever, because it's his life." Tigress rambled as her tail swiped side to side.

"Tigress," Viper giggled, "I never said anything about Song."

A fire started to burn along Tigresses' cheeks and ears as embarrassment gripped her mind. Her eyes winded slowly as her lips curled inward. "How do you always do that?" Tigress sighed as her gaze shifted towards the ground, her eyes shaking in embarrassment.

"We're sisters." Viper giggled, smiling. "Just tell Po how you feel, Tigress. I want to see you happy."

"I am happy." Tigress stated quickly to regain her footing.

"Remember when Po was killed by Ke-Pa? Or taken to the spirit world by Kai?" Viper pressed.

Memories started to flood into Tigresses' mind. Images of Po's body going limp at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, the cold touch of his fur on her paws, and seeing him disappear in front of her eyes. Thousands of needles stabbed into her heart as her mind re-lived Po's death. A small tear struggled as it escaped her eye and clung to the tips of her fur. "Yes…" Tigress gasped two more tears fell.

"Were you happy then?" Viper asked, almost in a cold tone.

Tigresses' eyes shot open as a flare of anger surged through her. "Of course I wasn't!" she snapped, showing her teeth. "Po is a comrade and a friend. I wouldn't be happy to see any of you die."

Viper stared at Tigress, her beading eyes looking right into her soul. A fearful twinge passed through Tigresses' claw. "Do you remember Gongmen City?" Viper said softly.

Tigress felt a sting like poison to Viper's words. Her ears ached as they sank in. "Yes…" she replied quietly.

"Remember how you tried to stop Po from going to Shen? You didn't want to see him get killed, and then told Crane to suck it up." Viper continued.

Ku Bah nestled his head against Tigress and started to breath heavily. His warm breath tickled her fur. 'He's falling asleep…' she thought as she glanced down at him. "I remember, Viper." she finally said calmly.

"It's obvious that you really care about Po. Do you also remember the Winter Festival when Po ruined Master Shifu's plans for him hosting? You were really happy to spend time with Po at his father's place." Viper said, almost without stopping to take a breath. Her mind was racing. 'She is so close...I can't let her back away now!' she thought as determination began to set in.

"I do remember." Tigress said as a small but beautiful smile grew on her face. A little twinkle shined in her eyes through the darkness as her tail curled slightly. Peace grew from the depths of her heart as the memories danced around in her head.

"You are happy when you are around Po!" Viper pushed. "But if you keep your feelings from him, you'll never be completely happy!"

Tigress watched Ku Bah sleep in her arm as Viper's words sank into her thoughts. She had never been completely happy in her life, and could hardly imagine what it would feel like. 'No more fronts?' she thought as her smile grew larger.

"This place is seriously creeping me out guys!" Po shook as the group continued to search the woods for the villagers. Trees creaked and crackled around them as their branches seemed to grow longer in the darkness. The tops of the trees wove together to block out all the light of the moon. Short bursts of wind rippled through, startling the lot.

"What, is Po a big baby?" Monkey teased.

"What?!" Po turned and squinted at Monkey. His vision became blurry in the darkness and only outlines were visible.

"He probably needs Tigress to come keep him safe." Mantis joined in as he chuckled.

"I do not! Just because I lo-o-o-oh...Crane." Po stopped as Crane walked up next to him. "I didn't see you there." An embarrassed chuckled escaped his throat as a small grin formed on his face.

"Po," Crane said nonchalantly, "I already know as well. It's not just Monkey and Mantis."

"Aww come on! Is it really that obvious!?" Po exclaimed as he punched one of the trees next to him. A sharp pain flared through his arm as his knuckles met the tree. "Yea-how-ow-ow!"

"Yeah, it really is." Mantis chuckled.

A quick rustle rippled through the forest and towards the group. "What was that?" Monkey said as he twisted around to check their surroundings.

"Maybe it's one of the villagers!" Po said quickly. His heart started to ache as memories of Tigress randomly flashed through his mind. A darkness, deep inside his being, slowly crawled back into his soul and mind. "Let's go guys!" He said as he rushed off.

Trees darted and swirled by as they hurried towards the rustling. Snapping branches filled the surround air. The pattering of footsteps doubled as they grew closer. "Wait!" Mantis finally shouted as they jumped over a large brush into a clearing.

Large rocks sprouted from the ground before them as the sea of trees gave way. Starlight from the sky shined through and brightly lit the world around them. "Where are we?" Crane wondered as he searching the area. His eyes darted as he continued to search for the villagers.

"I have no idea." Monkey replied as he looked up towards the sky.

"You're just in my little hiding place." a voice chuckled out from behind one of the rocks.

"Who's there? Show yourself against the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior!" Po shouted as they readied themselves.

"You don't remember me, Po?" the voice replied. A dark chuckle hung to their words as a green scaly foot stepped out from behind a rock.

"Clearly, you must remember my awesomeness!" Po replied with a confident chuckle.

"Yeah, that's a no." Mantis said as he shot Po a look.

Another chuckle echoed out in the open air as a larger crocodile stepped out from behind a large rock. The starlight glistened against a small pointed helmet that sat upon his head. His claws tightly gripped a large axe. "Hello, Po. Long time no see." the croc said with a large smile. His eyes shined a dark light that sent shivers down Po's spine.

"Fung!?" Po said, shocked to see the croc after so long. "Weren't you in prison? When did you get out?"

"Like, I got out a few days again. Oh wait, no, I broke my way out." Fung said coldly, "i've learned some new tricks while I was away, Dragon Warrior. And now, it's finally time for me to kill you."

"Fung, you're a bandit, you don't kill people." Po stated, as he lowered his defense. "Plus, we both know that I can take you easily. Let's not embarrass ourselves here, Fung."

"Hand over the villagers and maybe we will go easy on you!" Mantis shouted sarcastically.

"Yeah, or be prepared to face our fury!" Monkey said as he bounced on his tail.

"Wait what? You know about the villagers?" Fung said, seemingly forced, "Guh~ darn it! That was supposed to be kept a secret!" He grabbed his helmet and throw it onto the ground by his feet.

Po smiled as he watched Fung stomp around slightly in anger. "Just give it up, Fung. We can make this peaceful." He chuckled, walking over towards Fung.

"Oh wait, that wasn't a secret." Fung realized as a dark grin crossed his face. A small snap echoed out in the still air. "If you want the villagers, fine. Here are your villagers."

Bunnies and ducks and goats and pigs launched themselves up onto the tops of the large rocks, almost in unison, as Fung finished. Their eyes gleamed down onto the group, as a dark glare emanated from them.

"Uh….guys?" Po stammered as he slowly backed away from Fung. "Do these guys seem normal?"

"Not at all." Crane replied nervously.

Fung chuckled as the group continued to shift their attention between the vast amount of villagers. "This is one of my new tricks, Dragon Warrior. I hope you enjoy." He growled, raising his axe. His tail swung slowly as he marched towards Po.

"Fung, what happened to you?" Po pleaded as fear started to grip his mind. Darkness crept along his heart as it etched it's way into his fibers. It's claws slowly spread across his mind as more bitter memories of Tigress bolted around inside. Roots spread throughout his nerves as it traveled throughout his body.

"I did." said a voice, a dark voice, as it came out of Fung's mouth.

 **As always, if you enjoyed the chapter, please favorite and review**


	5. A Tainted Touch

A Tainted Touch

The dark voice rippled through the air as it seeped out of Fung's mouth. His teeth glistened in the moonlight. The blade of the axe slowly moved up and down with each step he took. His eyes glared at Po with anger and hate. A tap echoed off a rock as some villagers jumped and landed next to him, their eyes sharing the same hatred. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Fung said with a chuckle.

A small lump formed in Po's throat as Fung crept closer. "Fung, I thought we were pretty cool man. Right? Fung buddy?" he said nervously.

"Po forget Fung!" Mantis shouted, "What are we going to do about the villagers? We can't hurt them!"

"I-I-don't know! I have no plan right now!" Po shouted back.

Monkey leaped up onto a rock nearby, his feet gripping the stone as he landed. "Maybe this is a joke?" he shrugged as he reached out towards one of the villagers. "Very funny guys!"

The villager snapped around, his eyes shimmered darkly in the night, as Monkey's hand touched his shoulder. "Oh, it's no joke, Monkey." the villager responded in the same dark voice as Fung.

"What?" Monkey shocked.

The villager quickly reached out and tightly gripped Monkey's wrist. A burning sensation ruptured across his fur at the touch. "Got ya." the villager smirked. The muscles tensed as a jolt of the wrist lifted Monkey off the rock.

Trees flew by Monkey's sight as he drifted through the air. His tail flapped in the breeze. Confusion struck his mind, his eyes flickering in thought, before he crashed down. Dirt and grass spat from the ground upon his impact. "What...just happened?" he gasped.

"Monkey!" Crane called out, turning towards his friend.

"Was that the same voice as before?" Po questioned as his mind raced for answers. A nervous chill shot up his spine and into his mind. Cold sweat dripped from the tips of his paws. 'Why am I so nervous?! Fung is just playing a trick. There is no WAY he could do this!' he thought with a small grunt.

"I-I think so." Monkey stated, still confused, as he got back on his feet.

"That's it, time to kick some butt." Mantis stated with a hinge of anger. His pointers scratched together as he readied himself. A small squeak sprung as he launched himself forward; dashing through the air.

"Wait, Mantis!" Po shouted.

"Yaaaaah!" Mantis yelled out as he flew towards Fung. He pulled his left arm back and pushed two of his legs forward.

Fung watched as Mantis got closer. His eyes continued to fix on Mantis despite his small size. A small grin etched it's way along his face. "Very well." the dark voice said as it crackled its way out of Fung's throat. He lifted his free hand up closer towards his face, pushing two of his claws together. The claws scratched against each other as he snapped. As the snap resonated through the air, two villagers hurried in front of him.

"What?" Mantis said as he pulled his feet back. His body fell towards the ground, landing steps away from villagers.

A flash shot through Crane's mind as he watched. "Fung must be controlling them somehow!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that!" shouted Mantis angrily.

Fung chuckled loudly, the dark laugh bouncing off the surrounding rocks. "Yes, I am controlling them, and I will use them to defend myself from you, Furious Five." he stated loudly, as pride gushed from his chest. His dark eyes widened in the night.

"Fung!" Po shouted as anger dripped into his voice. "You need to let the villagers go! I don't know how you learned these….seriously AWESOME moves, BUT you will still lose!"

Fung emitted a low growl as he readied his axe. "We'll see about that, Dragon Warrior." Another snap of his claws echoed in the air. The surrounding villagers darted their attention towards Po and his fellow warriors. One by one the villagers lunged off the rocks and blasted onto the ground. A cloud of dirt swirled around the villagers as they readied themselves for the attack.

"Wait a minute.." Monkey chimed as he got an idea, "What if we stun the villagers so they can't attack?"

"How?" Crane asked nervously as villagers started to move closer to them. His eyes started to twitch faintly as he continued to watch the controlled villagers.

Mantis jumped back towards the rest of the group as the villagers in front of Fung also started to move closer. "Monkey, you mean pressure points?" he stated sarcastically, still with anger in his voice.

"Yes~! Pressure points!" Monkey chuckled as he slapped his knee. "How could I forget what it was called?"

"Great idea, Monkey! If we freeze the villagers, they can't attack us!" Po shouted happily. He turned his vision towards Mantis who had landed close by. "Mantis! Time for some pressure points!"

"Alright!" Mantis cheered. A small dust cloud brushed off the ground as he leaped towards the approaching villagers. Small yellow rippled bursted out from where Mantis pressed on each villager. The soft sound echoed in the silent night air.

"What?! Gah!" Fung grunted as he threw his axe towards the ground. "You're not supposed to freeze them! Darn it!" A small crackle still hung in his voice as the grin reappeared near the edges of his mouth.

Villagers slowly collapsed, one by one, on the soft grass as Mantis continued to flash between them. The moon sharply rose higher in the night sky as dark wispy clouds passed overhead. The shifting shadows of the clouds errierly passed directly over Fung.

A surge of confidence started to burst through Po's heart as the plan was working. "Time to end this, Fung. Will you give up peacefully or will this end the hard way?" he grinned as yellow chi glowed around his paws. Chi continued to pass through his nerves and slowly the glow encompassed his entire paw.

"Guh, I can still win this!" Fung shouted as he reached down and gripped his axe. His tail smashed into the ground behind him as rocks splintered off. A dark glow slowly grew inside his eyes. A loud grunt escaped his chest as he started towards Po.

Crane and Monkey struck their respective fighting poses as Fung grew closer. A crisp breeze whistled through the large rocks as it brushed past them.

"I got Fung." Po boasted as he motioned the two to stand down. The chi started to swirl around slowly before it grew more vicious. A low humming sound seeped from his hands. Fung continued to rush towards him; axe ready. 'C'mon Fung, let's finish this quickly' he thought. He carefully shifted his paws closer together. A bright glow blasted out from his paws as the chi met and intertwined. The low hum grew louder.

"Die, panda!" Fung shouted. Another smash of his tail blasted small chunks of dirt as he lunged off the ground. He gripped the axe with both hands as he raised it above his head. His eyes shivered with anger as he got closer to his target.

"Skadoosh…" Po whispered as Fung finally entered his range. The chi escaped his paws as it rushed forward in a beam. The bright yellow beam crashed into Fung's chest as spurts of chi spilled over in different directions.

The blast shoved Fung back as the axe fell out of his claws. The dark grin slowly faded from his face as he fell to the ground. "Perfect…" the dark voice growled softly. His body smashed into the dirt, caving it in. A clang crept into the air as the axe swirled along the ground before gradually coming to a stop.

"It's over now Fung!" Po smiled, walking over towards the croc. "You'll be heading back to jail for sure this time."

Fung started to blink rapidly as Po got closer. "So will you…" the voice muttered as the darkness fled back from Fung's eyes. His normal color slowly returned as a gurgle escaped his throat. "What?' he asked in a daze.

A loud screech filled the air as a bird passed over head. The sudden screech blasted through the warrior's skin and spines. Villagers groaned and gasped as their eyes started to return to normal.

"Are they waking up?" Monkey asked as he leaped over towards Mantis.

"I uh….think so?" Mantis shrugged confusingly.

"I said you're going to jail, Fung." Po repeated as he reached down. His paws tightly gripped Fung by the shoulder as he hoisted him back up. "Mantis, release the villagers." Po ordered as he held Fung by his arms, arresting him.

"Gah! What did I do this time, Po?" Fung grunted as Po nudged him to walk.

Mantis jumped around as he unfroze the villagers. 'You don't remember?" Po gasped as they continued towards Crane and Monkey. Fung shook his head at the question. "Dude, you went all mind master and stuff. You were totally controlling the villagers!" He explained excitedly.

"I was? No way!" Fung smiled.

"Seriously?! You were all like 'Time to die, Dragon Warrior' and I was all like 'Not today, Fung'" Po re-enacted. A large grin plastered itself across his face as he continued to re-enact what happened to Fung. A rush of emotions barreled through his mind as images of Tigress flashed in his mind.

"Po, the villagers are back to normal now." Mantis chimed in, eager to leave the forest.

"I guess it's time to go home." Monkey replied smiling. His tail bounced with each step he took.

'Yup, let's go get Tigress and Viper and drop Fung off with some guards. I'm ready to turn in." Crane said. The three started back into the woods as Po and Fung followed. Darkness continued etching its roots further down into Po's heart as a single memory played on repeat in his eyes.

Po could remember as vividly as if it happened yesterday. The dark hallway, the burning sensation on his tail, the aches in places he didn't know he had; his very first night at the Jade Palace. 'You don't belong here' the memory repeated as if it was screaming. The look Tigress had that night, her amber eyes and scowl, forever ingrained into his memory. 'You don't belong here'. The darkness dug further into his heart with each repeat as the grin on his face faded.

"Po?" Fung asked as he watched the Dragon Warrior's face drift into a saddened slump.

Fung's words passed as they hit Po's ears. Po's eyes shifted slightly as they watched the memory continue to play out. 'Why am I thinking about this? That was years ago, and Tigress has changed since then! Right…?' he thought, as the black darkness rooted itself into the back of his mind. A light feeling of emptiness materialized in his heart. It silently echoed through his body as they got closer to the edge of the forest.

Tigress and Viper waited as a cool breeze gently passed through the streets. Peaks of light crept over the horizon, gradually shifting the sky from dark to blue. White clouds puffed along in the morning brilliance as the twinkle of the moon faded into the day. A loud screech blasted through the still breeze as a large bird flapped over the forest top and over the village.

The caw sent shockwaves through Viper and Tigress. A loud pounding echoed in Tigresses' head as she tried to regain her nerves. "What was that?" she asked as the scare left her body.

Ku Bah groaned in Tigresses' arm, stretching his little arms and legs. His eyes blinked open as he woke from his sleep. "Mommy?" he gasped, dazed from his dream.

"Your Mommy will be here soon." Viper reassured the small bunny, a scared chill still attached to her voice. Her eyes shot towards the forest as a figure emerged in her sight. "Crane!" she shouted happily as she saw Crane walk out of the woods.

"And Monkey and Mantis." Tigress replied, hints of happiness lifted her voice. Her eyes eagerly watched the forest's edge. The three continued closer as the morning rays brightened up the earth. A creeping worryness escaped into her mind as her eyes continued to search for Po. "Where's Po?" she asked finally as Mantis, Monkey and Crane reached the well.

"He was right behind us. Probably stopped to eat." laughed Mantis as he hopped past Tigress.

"We saved the villagers, and Po is with Fung bringing him back." Crane stated with a smile.

"Fung?" Vipress asked as the slithered up close to the bird. "What was he doing here?"

"He was the one controlling the villagers!" Monkey exclaimed with a chuckle, "I don't know how, but it was pretty scary. It was like mind control or something."

"Mind control?" Tigress flared as she shot Monkey a look. Her mind began racing through memories of Master Ding and the ordeal that she and Po went through. A warm shiver crawled up her spine as she visioned entering Po's mind.

"Yeah?" Monkey replied, confused and slightly nervous. "Every time Fung snapped his fingers, all the villagers reacted. It was-"

"Mass mind control…" Tigress trailed as she sank deep into thought. Her eyes drifted downwards until she caught Ku Bah glancing back up at her. "You're up." she softly smiled, caringly placing the boy down onto the ground. Her thoughts continued to flip through internal scrolls, scouring her brain for possible information.

"Mhmm." Ku Bah stretched as he touched the ground. "Thank you, lady." He smiled at Tigress.

Tigress lifted a small smile at the child in reaction, her mind elsewhere in thought. A rustle and a snap broke out in the air from the forest. Her eyes shot up, the amber glistening in the sunlight, as Po stepped out of the dark forest and into her sight. "Po." She said, wanting to shout, as a rush of relief flooded over the worryness inside her heart.

Po waved his hand in cheer as he walked Fung out of the forest. The bright morning light flooded the village, causing him to squint. 'See, Tigress was worried about me…' he thought, attacking his own mind. 'I hope...she looks kinda mad. Great, why does she hate me? Mantis was wrong, she doesn't care about me…' he continued as his heart began to sink into darkness. His smile shifted as the edges of his lips fell. His eyes gazed towards the ground as he got closer to his friends.

"Po, I think we need to talk." Tigress said, her voice stern hiding the happiness of her heart. Her eyes smiled gently at him as Po walked by.

"Uh, can it be later?" Po replied, still holding onto Fung.

Ku Bah stared up at the Dragon Warrior, a faint twinkle in his eyes. "You found my Mommy and Daddy?" he asked hopeful, his ears perking up.

"Yeah, kid," Po replied as he forced a smile, "we saved them. Your parents and the rest of the villagers are coming back. You're going to be okay."

Tigress watched, confused, as how Po was acting. Her tail shifted to the left as her eyes continued to follow Po. "Po, we really need to talk." she repeated, her voice colder than before.

"Ugh, Tigress, honestly, I don't want to talk right now. I just fought Fung, after walking here for about two days. I'm tired, and I would like to just sleep right now!" Po said loudly. His voice seeped in a deep sadness as it spread through the air. His eyes glanced at Tigress, shifting ever so slightly, before they descended back towards the ground.

"Po's right." Crane said, inserting himself into the conversation, "It was a long trip here, and we have captured Fung and rescued the village. I think we should all head back for a good rest."

"Agreed!" Mantis replied as he started hopping.

Po shifted his feet before he followed Mantis. "Mr Dragon Warrior?" Ku Bah said as he ran up to Po.

"Yeah?" Po replied, looking down at the bunny.

"Thank you." Ku Bah smiled as he reached his paw up, eager to shake Po's hand. His small nose twitched as he stared at the Dragon Warrior.

A small grin crossed Po's face as he saw the little hand. "You're welcome, kid. Make sure to protect your parents and if you ever need anything, you can always call on me." He said, kneeling down. He reached out with his free paw and softly gripped Ku Bah's paw. A tiny zap surged up his arm as the paws met. "Yeow, you shocked me there." he chuckled, shaking Ku Bah's paw.

"Sorry…" Ku Bah replied as the shake ended.

"No biggie, take care." Po replied before turning and leaving with the rest of his friends.

Tigress glanced over at Po as they left the village and started back towards the Jade Palace. A seeping combination of anger and confusion entered her thoughts. 'What's going on with him? We need to talk about the possible mind control. What if Ding returned somehow?' she thought before her mind drifted back towards what had occurred.

Ku Bah stood near the edge of the village as he watched the six travel towards the horizon. A thick white cloud floated above as the cooling shade drifted by. The small smile on his face changed into a grin as Po and the gang disappeared from his view. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior, thank you very much."

 **As always, if you liked what you read, don't forget to favorite and review!**


	6. The Nightmare

The Nightmare

The sun's rays started to leave the earth as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Blue skies changed through a vibrant array of pinks and oranges. White clouds disappeared to the night as grey wispy clouds floated high above the world. Stars shimmered in space as their soft light gently light the sunless sky.

Each step added more pain to Po's feet as the Furious Five and him trekked the Grand Staircase for the Jade Palace. The empty feeling in his heart had grown during their journey home. Tigress seemingly refused to say a single word to him on the way back, her face constantly in deep thought. 'She hates me…' he thought as they continued climbing the stairs. Darkness scratched its way through his mind as negative thoughts continued to swirl around.

"So," whispered Monkey as he inched closer to Po, "when are you going to tell her?"

Po glanced at Monkey, his eyes heavy and dark. "I'm not..." he sighed, shifting his gaze towards the stairs. His voice sank like rocks in the ocean.

"But why not?" Monkey questioned as he nudged Po with his elbow, "You were so excited before we left for Huegon village. Remember?"

"What's going on?" Mantis interrupted as he landed on Monkey's shoulder.

"Po isn't going to tell Tigress his feelings." Monkey replied with a shrug.

"But I thought you were finally going to." Mantis turned towards Po, whose gaze still focused on the steps in front of him.

"There's no way she likes me, guys." Po stated, sadness still lingering in his voice. "She's still always angry with me, or wanting to yell at me. Tigress never even said a word to me on the way back. There's no point…"

Monkey and Mantis simply watched as their friend reached the top of the stairs and continued straight for the gate. Viper and Tigress had already made their way up the stairs and moved their way towards the grand hall of the Jade Palace. "Master Shifu?" Tigress called out as they entered through the large red doors. Her voice echoed across the walls and quickly filled the space.

"Is he here?" Viper asked worryingly as the moonlight gently lit the room.

"I am here, Viper." Shifu replied from his private meditation room off towards the left. His voice, calm and collected, put to rest any worry that Viper had. "Welcome back, is the village safe?" he asked as he stepped out into the moonlight.

"Yes, Master." Tigress replied quickly as she bowed. "However, I need to report to you what I found. Can I view the sacred scrolls for knowledge?" A sense of worry seeped through her words and into Shifu's ears.

"Certainly, what happened at the village, Tigress?" Shifu asked as he guided her towards the Sacred Scrolls of Kung Fu.

Crane, Monkey and Mantis had all retired to their rooms as deep breathing and snores echoed across the barracks hall. Po laid in his bed, eyes towards the roof, as the chirping sound of the night lulled him to sleep. The darkness of the room slowly swirled around him as his vision grew blurry and eyelids heavy. His mind drifted between reality and sleep as his body shut down for the night.

 _Inside Po's Dream_

 _Po stood, next to the Jade Temple, donning a golden cape and a majestic straw hat. In his left hand he held the legendary Scroll of Total Kung Fu Awesomeness and in his right the Staff of Impenetrable Bodaciousness. Crowds cheered from the valley floor as he gave a grand speech._

" _Citizens of the valley!" Po started as his voice carried on the warm wind, "Today, I, the legendary Dragon Warrior, have defeated that last evil villain in all of China!"_

 _More cheers and fireworks bursted out from the valley. Confetti floated in the streets as the Dragon Warrior continued his important speech._

" _Tonight, and every night from now on, we shall all sleep incredibly awesome as we know there shall really be peace in the Valley of Peace!" Po smiled widely as the sun brightly lit the ground around him. "It is also today that I, the Dragon Warrior, shall take a wife to be by my side for eternity!"_

 _Silence fell the valley as the citizen's eyes widened and their mouths held agape. Anticipation grew in the air as Po held his mouth silent. 'Gotta let the hype grow' he chuckled as citizens started itching for him to continue._

" _Yes, my wife! My furious, beautiful, and terrifyingly AWESOME wife, shall be none other than Master Tigress of the Furious Five!" Po cheered as he lifted his arms towards the sky. His voice filled like thunder whipped through the valley, leaving all the citizens in an awesome-struck stun._

 _A loud gon ripped from the Jade Palace and echoed in the air as the attention of all the villagers turned towards the main gates. Low creeks filled the ears of villagers with excitement as the gates inched open. A warm breeze seeped out of the gate as Tigress stepped out to the view of the citizens._

 _A white dress gently fell along her form as a beautiful lily was placed next to her ear. Green jades etched the sidings of the dress while a beautiful bouquet sat in her paws. She stepped gracefully down the steps and over towards Po._

 _Po tried to speak as his gaze melted in her sight. His mouth hung here, ready to speak, though words never came out. His chest pounded loudly as the sound echoed out across the valley. "Absolutely stunning." he finally said as Tigress moved closer._

 _A giggle escaped her throat as Tigress blushed at her husband to be. Her strange feminine attitude surprised Po as the warming beat of his heart continued to pound in his chest. "And you're absolutely handsome." she replied, pretending to mimic his manner of speech._

 _Po reached out and grabbed Tigresses' closest paw, her warmth quickly spreading through his arm. His eyes gazed deep into hers, a deep amber, as he could feel his heart swimming in her soul. Blood rushed to his cheeks and ears as a huge grin plastered itself on his face. "Let us go, to the wedding." he said awesomely._

 _Tigress giggled as she gently wrapped her arm around Po's, allowing him to escort her. Cheers blasted through the hot summer air as the happy couple walked down the Grand Stairs towards the altar. Mantis stood on a pedestal, ready to bind the couple together as Shifu stood off to the left, playing beautiful music._

" _Alright, everybody quiet down!" Mantis shouted as Tigress and Po stood in front of him. Their eyes locked at each other as beautiful petals danced around them. "I, the tiny Master Mantis, shall begin the vows! Tigress, do you take Po, the amazingly awesome Dragon Warrior, to be your wedded husband?"_

 _Tigress paused as the words hung in the air. Her beautiful amber eyes blinked lovingly at Po. "I do…" she smiled, her words covered in happiness._

" _Do you also, with this marriage, vow to respect, care, love, and understand Po for all eternity? Better or worse? Sickness and in health?" Mantis continued._

" _I do." Tigress repeated as her tail curled in excitement._

 _Po felt his heart jump into his throat every time Tigresses' words kissed his ears. 'She said I do!' he thought ecstatically. His grin transformed into a large smile as he watched his beautiful Tigress._

" _Po, do you take this beautiful, stunning, amazing Master Tigress to be your wedded wife?" Mantis asked as he turned his attention towards Po._

" _I-i-i do!' Po stated happily as he legs shook slightly from excitement._

" _Good, and do you also, with this marriage, vow to respect, care, love, and protect Tigress for all eternity? Better or worse? Sickness and in health?" Mantis pressed as the ceremony continued. Warm rays from the sun shone down on the couple._

 _Po could feel his heart nearly jump out of his chest as time kept on. Nervous sweat dripped down his paws. "I do." He smiled as the crowds cheered for their hero._

" _Then, by the power bestowed on me by the universe, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!" Mantis cheered happily, "Po, you may now kiss your bride!"_

 _Tigresses' eyes smiled lovingly at her new husband before they closed. Her lips puckered out slightly as she leaned forward. Po licked his lips to wet then as he nervously reached out towards his bride's waist. 'I'm finally going to kiss Tigress! THE Tigress!' he thought. His mind bounced around rapidly with excitement as he inched closer; his lips ready._

" _Not so fast…" chuckled a dark voice. The voice ripped through the air, shattering the peace as the sky flipped from light to dark. A large crack blasted through the valley streets as it rushed up towards the couple. Rock splinters erupted from the crack, spewing in all directions._

" _Po!" Tigress shouted as a large sharp rock barrelled towards him._

" _Tigress!?" Po stunned, his mind rattled with confusion. The entire world melted before him as his dream shifted._

 _A loud crackle of thunder blasted out from the sky. Dark grey clouds loomed overhead as rain poured out towards the ground below. Po stood, outside of the town, as water dripped past his eyes. "Wha-what happened?" he gasped as he looked around, his eyes frantically gauging his whereabouts. "Tigress? Tigress?"_

 _The rain continued as dirt and mud became swept up and trickled down the grassy hill before Po. A tall tree rose from the mound, bearing no leaves, as it's old branches spread out from the base. "I know this place…" Po whispered as he took in his surroundings. Worry dug into his mind and heart as Tigress remained hidden from his view. "This is the...cemetery...why would I be here?"_

 _Po shifted his weight as he attempted to turn and leave. A large tombstone lashed from the ground as Po's feet smashed into the side. Bolts of pain rushed up his leg and into his brain. "Ow~~!" He grunted as he reach from his foot, "Who put th-" His eyes flashed open as he mouth tightly shut. Sadness and darkness blasted into his heart._

 _The etchings on the tombstone appeared to be brand new. Rain dripped down the sides as another crack of thunder erupted through the air. Tears mixed with the rain as they started to fall from Po's eyes. His mind frantically searching for answers as the writings sank in; Here lies Tigress Ping, Beloved Master of Kung Fu, Daughter, and Wife._

" _No...it can't be...not...Tigress…" Po stuttered. His knees gave out as the tears continued to flow from his eyes. Lumps formed in his throat as he tightly clenched his mouth to keep from throwing up. "Ti…please no, please no!" he cried loudly in the rain._

 _A dark chuckle broke through the rain as it rode the cracks of thunder. "Yes, it is so. Your beloved is dead!" the dark voice crackled, it's voice seemingly coming from the air and the ground. The voice closed in around Po as it crept through the darkness._

" _No, she can't be!" Po cried as anger built up in his soul. Darkness blended into his mind as dark veins etched their way along the corners of his eyes. Bright yellow chi started to swirl around his hands as fiery anger continued to boil inside him._

" _Yes, and you killed her." the voice replied, echoing in the thick air._

" _No, I would never hurt Tigress! You're wrong!" Po shouted back, his voice slightly choking on the way out. Rage replaced the anger inside as darkness crept into his soul. It's dagger-like roots surged through his mind as the tombstone's etchings played on repeat. His bright yellow chi started to warp in color; shifting from yellow to a dark red._

" _You did, and you will always hurt her. Give it up, Dragon Warrior. This will be your future, of that, hahahahaha, I am certain." the voice chuckled before fading into the sky. A crackle seeped from the clouds before a large bolt crashed down onto the earth. The blast hurled rocks and twigs up into the air as it pushed Po back._

 _Light swirled into darkness in Po's eyes lost focus of the world around him. Bright light bursted out from the nothingness before him. The ground swept away as Po floated in a void. The dark veins inched closer to his pupils. "Tigress can't be dead!" he shouted as he continued to float endlessly._

 _A dark chuckle shattered the void around Po. His floating void collapsed around him as Po fell into darkness._

Reality

A loud crack of thunder broke through the still night air as Po's eyes flashed open. Cold sweat dripped down his brow. His quick pulse echoed through his ears as he tried to control his breathing. A tear formed along the edge of his eye before it dripped down into his fur.

"It...was just a dream…" Po chuckled nervously as his eyes darted across the room. A bright light flashed through his window as rain drops trickled along the tile roof of the barracks, echoing softly in his room. "Tigress is fine…"

Lingering rage seeped into his heart and mind as Po quietly laid on his bed. His eyes blinked seemingly fast as more tears dripped down the sides of his face. Darkness etched it's way through his eyes as the tips of his jade pupils shifted to black. "I need to tell Master Shifu this dream." Po stated, his voice crackled.

 **As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review**


	7. Enemy Behind the Lines

Enemy Behind the Lines

Dark clouds slowly passed over the Jade Palace as night crept into it's fullest. Rain poured from the heavens as the drops splished and splashed on the earth. Drops echoed from the tile roof. A cold night wind brushed past the gate and over the barracks as it howled in the night. A chill seeped up from the floors of the barracks rooms. A bolt of light fell from the sky and crashed into the ground out in the distance. Crackling thunder soon followed as it rippled throughout the night air.

Another flash of light briefly lit Tigresses' room as she sat on her bed. Her tail curled along her side as it fell towards the ground. Her amber eyes quickly scanning the scroll that rested in her paws. 'Mass mind control…' she continued to think as she shifted from scroll to scroll. Her heart pounded nervously in the still night air. Her mind recycled memories of her fight with Master Ding, and how she saved her beloved panda.

"There's not a single thing in these scrolls about it…" Tigress whispered to herself, annoyance seeping into her voice. "There has to be something. If the guys are right, what happened to the villagers of Huegon was mind control. I had never seen it until me and Po fought Ding, but he only controlled one person at a time." Her voice trailed off into the stormy air as she reached for yet another scroll.

Her paws opened the scroll, causing a swoosh to quietly break into the night. Her eyes continued to read the words on the page as her mind began to drift. Images of Po began to dance around in her sight. Her heart filled with warmth at the images. 'Po, why haven't you said anything?' she wondered as a smile crept along her face. Blood tingled towards her cheeks as her tail flipped around quietly. The words of the scroll seemed to fade through her. 'Po…' she continued girlishly.

Tigress felt a strange warmth seep into her soul. Her blush grew as more and more pictures of Po danced around her. 'His smile… it's so caring' she thought. Memories of their missions together, about her custom 'buddy hat', her favorite color filled her heart. "What is this?" she whispered happily as her smile grew brighter. A small shimmer expanded in her amber eyes.

She sat there, her tail cusping the edge of her bed frame, as her stomach began to turn slightly. Her face glowed quietly in the dark night. A tiny giggle lifted from her stomach and escaped from her throat. Tigress had never giggled before, but here she was, giggling at memories of Po. 'This is so embarrassing' she thought, her eyes starting to smile, 'Does he feel the same way?' Her vision caught focus of the tiny Po action figure that laid sprawled out on the ground next to her mission bag. Her arm gently reached out, touching the figure, before pulling the figure closer. "Po…" she sighed, filled with happiness, as she lovingly stroked the figures head.

Stumbling feet echoed through Tigresses' door as it reverberated in her room. "Who's there?" she stated loudly. Her legs jolted up, her paws readied to fight, as the sound of footsteps lessened. A dim light from the hall plastered a large shadow pass her door before it continued down towards the hall of heros. A light twinkle fluttered her mind. "Po?" she called out, quietly. Happiness hinted itself off her words. She reached out, gripping the handle of her door, before rushing it open.

"What?" startled Po. He had crept down the hall from his room, trying not to wake anybody up. A wash of emotions filled his mind as his eyes saw Tigress step out of her room. 'Thanks the gods she's okay' he thought, slightly lifting his heart.

"What are you up to, Po?" Tigress asked, her amber eyes glistening in the darkness. Her tail followed behind as it swung behind her. An unusual softness attached itself to her voice, seemingly kissing Po's ears as it passed.

"Um, nothing. Just-just gotta talk to Master Shifu about something." Po said sheepishly. His eyes darted from Tigress towards the wall and back. A small clank echoed behind him as his claws tapped nervously.

Tigresses' stomach twisted more, butterflies seemingly floated up towards her throat. "About what?" she pressed as she stepped closer. Her eyes focused on Po's dim figure. Her mind snapped back as she noticed something strange about the panda. "Po, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Wha- my eyes? What do you mean, Tigress?" Po chuckled, nervousness still clung to his voice. Visions of his dream whipped by his sight. An ache grew in his heart as remnants of that dark voice echoed about.

"They're not-" Tigress began, before her voice stopped in her throat. 'As beautiful and shiny as normal.' she thought, a blush forming on her cheeks. "There seems to be something different about them." she continued. Rain drops continued to echo off the roof. Thunder cracked out in the distance, far from the Valley of Peace, as the storm passed over. She stepped closer, lifting her paw closer to his cheek. "Let me see." she stated quietly.

Po hastily brushed Tigresses' paw away before taking a step back. 'I'm fine, Tigress. Really." he chuckled, his mind torn by emotions. 'She almost touched me! Why did I shy away?! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' he lashed in his thoughts, each time the darkness growing stronger. The dark veins circled around his jade pupils.

Tigress felt a sting in her heart as Po brushed her paw away. The fluttering in her mind dissipated, her stomach untwisted. Her eyes dropped slightly. The silent air around them absorbed the heaviness of their hearts. 'He doesn't feel the same…' she thought, her ears dropped back as sadness inched into her mind.

"I need to go talk to Master Shifu," Po repeated as he turned away, "I'll talk to you in the morning, Tigress." His large feet tapped along the floor as he quietly ran down the barracks hall. 'It was just a nightmare, Tigress is going to be fine' he thought.

Flashes of light brightly lit up the sky as Po left the barracks and continued towards the main building. Shimmers of starlight and moonlight peaked through the dark clouds. Rain drops glistened blades of grass and gracefully slid to the dirt. 'There's no way I'd hurt Tigress, just no way' he continued in his head. Doubt and darkness seeped further into his sight as a flash of her tombstone all but ruptured his mind. 'That won't happen, I won't let it! Right?' Po bit his lower lip as his emotioned began to choke in his throat. Water welled up in his right eye before gliding down his cheek. His paw touched the outside of the door.

Lightning blasted down from the sky before it carved into the training grounds dirt. The flash pulsed out in all directions. A loud boom crashed above the Jade Palace, shaking the buildings to their foundations. "Just like the dream…" Po gasped as the flash from the lightning fused with flashes from his dream. He could feel his head swirl slightly as his dream and reality merged. A twinge of pressure filled his arm before Po shoved the door open.

Cold night breezes whispt past Po as they escaped from the hall. The dim light of candles gently lit the surrounding area. He stepped inside the grand hall, his steps echoing off the tall pillars. "Master Shifu?!" he called out, torrents of emotions still swirling around in his mind. His words bounced in the hall as the eerie stillness of the dark began to set in. A dark shiver crawled up his spine as he waited for a response. "Master Shifu!" he called again, fear attaching to his voice. A dark cough scratched it's way up his throat. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, beating over the surrounding noise.

Po hurried towards Shifu's regular sleeping quarters. The stillness of the night had seeped into his brain. Memories of the nightmare, the tombstone, griped his nerves. His eyes darted in panic as his continued to look for his master. "Shifu!" Po shouted, as he ripped open the sliding door to his master's room.

Shifu sat there, angry eyes glaring, as Po came into his room. "What is the meaning of this, panda?" Shifu asked, his voice stern yet angry.

A small sense of relief trickled into Po's heart as Shifu's words passed him. Worry still seeped from his eyes as a worried frown passed his face. "I need to talk to you, Master." Po replied, his voice dim and heavy.

Shifu's ears twitched. "You seem sad, Po. What happened?" he asked as he motioned the panda closer.

Po inched closer before he took a seat on the floor. "I… I had a terrible dream, Shifu, and I need answers." Po explained, his gaze stuck to the floor in front of him.

"I'll do what I can." Shifu replied caringly.

"The beginning of the dream was awesome! Like, probably the best dream I've had in awhile." Po started, grinning slightly. "I had just defeated all the evil of China and finally made this valley safe. And then I-" he stopped, gulping down the increased nervousness in his heart. "Don't kill me…" he quickly said.

Po's words caught Shifu by surprise before he realized what the panda meant. "I won't." he grimaced as he forced a calming smile.

Po nibbled on his lip momentarily as he mustered up the courage to continue. "I was just about to marry Tigress. You don't understand how happy I was. Like, I finally really felt at peace. I mean, I know I got the whole 'inner peace' deal when I fought Shen, but there's always been something still nagging me. But I really felt at peace then. And then...there was a voice." He said, his voice lowering towards the end.

"What voice?" Shifu questioned. His anger from Po's dream quickly subsided.

"I don't know, it felt dark. Like, I feel like I should remember the voice, like it's there, but I just can't remember where I heard it before. It just felt dark, and it completely changed my dream with just one sentence." Po replied, shifting on the floor as the conversation grew uneasy.

"What did this dark voice say to you, Po?" Shifu pushed, his mind starting to search about for information.

"It said a lot of things in the dream…" Po shrugged, avoiding the question. The darkness in his heart dug further in as it's roots grew larger inside him. Bitter memories began to surface in his mind.

"What did it say, Po?" Shifu repeated, his voice growing more stern.

"It….it said 'Not so fast', and then everything changed in the dream." Po finally answered, shivers of fear grew in his voice.

"Not so fast?" Shifu thought out loud as he stroked his small beard. "How did things change?"

"I was somewhere else, at the cemetery, alone in the rain. I tried to find somebody and all I found was….was…" Po struggled as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Was what, panda?" Shifu pushed again. He noticed the pain that Po was in as he continued his dream. 'First Tigress mentions mass mind control, and now Po is having terrible dreams…' he thought while he waited.

"T-Tigresses' tombstone…" Po choked, his heart breaking inside as the words left his lips. His mind whirled around as fear and sadness combined. "Then the voice said something like, blaming me for her death, and that this will be my future. It's not going to be my future though, right Master?" Po asked, his voice begging Shifu for help.

Shifu sat there, his gaze drifting through the room as his mind scrambled. Crisp night breezes passed through the Hall of Heros and into his chambers. Candle lights flickered in the night. The rain drops quieted as the storm moved on past the valley. Po watched as his master muttered things quietly to himself. Time drifted by as minutes seemed to pass into the dark void as Po continued to wait for an answer.

"Master Shifu?" Po asked, his voice shattering the night silence of the room.

"Come with me, Panda." Shifu replied quickly as he got up from his bed. He reached out to grab his staff before leaving his chambers.

Po followed behind, his mind shattering in grief, as the nightmare replayed inside him. Darkness crept further and further into his jade pupils, changing them to black. His throat cracked as a grin crawled across his face. 'You killed her' the dark voice in his mind repeated from the nightmare. A single tear dripped from his left eye before it fell to the floor; splashing on impact. Shifu had reached the wall of scrolls as he searched for any knowledge about dark voices with abilities to change dreams.

"There'll be something here." Shifu said as he continued to search.

"What are you looking for, Master?" Po asked, his voice falling heavier than usual. The grin on his face grew as he moved his gaze towards the floor.

"I believe there should be a scroll here about what you are experiencing, Po. If I can just find it, maybe we can give you some peace." Shifu replied hastily, as he passed from one scroll to the next.

"Oh?" said a crackling dark voice. The voice shattered the surrounding air as it filled the nightly void around them.

A cold shock blasted through Shifu's nerves as he jolted around. "Who are you?" Shifu demanded as he stared at the panda standing by the reflecting pool. A peak of moonlight glistened through the air as it light the area around the pool. The light revealed the reflection in the pool. A chilling grip grasped his heart as Shifu saw a completely black-eyed panda with a menacing grin in the reflection. "What have you done with the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu angrily demanded again.

A low cold chuckle seeped from Po's mouth as the grin turned completely into a sneer. "The Dragon Warrior?" the voice replied, seeping from Po's throat. Po turned his attention back up towards Shifu. "He's gone. I am the Dragon Warrior, now!"

 **As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	8. The Confession

**Author's Note: This is probably going to be the longest chapter of the installment, because it packs alot! I hope you all enjoy it!**

The Confession

The dark chuckle echoed violently inside the Hall of Heros. Artifacts trembled and shook. Po glared at Shifu, his black eyes shifting in the darkness, as the two faced off. The crisp night air laid heavy between them as Po continued to seep out the chuckle. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Master Shifu." Po stated, still chuckling. His new voice was dark and deep, so deep that it cracked his throat on the way out. A sense of dread clung to every word he spoke, and each word rubbed Shifu's fur the wrong way. "I am so thrilled to finally meet you in person."

A small growl escaped Shifu's throat as he continued to stare down his own student. "If you are so happy, then why not introduce yourself?" Shifu snarkily replied.

"Why?" Po replied, grinning. "All you need to know is that I am the new Dragon Warrior. Besides, I find it will be more interesting to think you are actually fighting the panda."

"Who are you?!" Shifu shouted, his voice shifting through the air. It spread far out from the hall as it passed into the barracks.

A dark wind blew into the hall behind Po before it whirled silently around him. His dark eyes focused on Shifu as the red panda continued to shift his stance. Less than a few yards rested between the two. Shifting starlight glistened off the hall's tile floors. "I am the Dragon Warrior." he finally replied, his voice cracking as it seeped through his teeth.

"No, you're not. Po is the Dragon Warrior! You are a coward who refuses to name themselves." Shifu argued, his paw shifting his staff ever so slightly.

"Really?" chuckled the voice, "If I wasn't the Dragon Warrior, how could I do...this?" As the words left Po's lips, dark red chi blasted from his paws and violently hurled towards Shifu.

"What?" Shifu gasped as the beam brushed past his side, grazing it. The dark red chi burned his skin upon contact. The continued blast ruptured the wall behind him. Wood and stone and scrolls scattered into the wind as a loud boom ripped through the still night air.

The boom tore through the barracks rooms, causing the entire Furious Five to wake from their slumber. Tigress pounced out of her room within seconds, her senses screaming on the inside. "Where is Po?!" she shouted as the rest lunged out of their rooms. Her eyes shifted towards the only closed door in the hall, Po's. She rushed towards the door, throwing it open, as her eyes firmly rested on the empty bed in the middle of the room.

"Po's gone?!" Monkey gasped, the others sharing similar reactions.

Tigresses' mind whipped to hours before as everything began to sink in. "Po was looking for Master Shifu before. There must be trouble, hurry!" She ordered as they hurried off towards the Hall of Heros.

"Didn't think I could do that?" Po laughed as the dark red chi continued to swirl around him. A low hum echoed out from the chi. "I told you, I am the Dragon Warrior. Everything that stupid panda could do, I can do as well. Also-" Po stopped. A dark flash quickly blasted out from where he was, blinding Shifu.

Shifu eagerly rubbed his eyes trying to regain his sight. "What was that?!' he shouted, fear and anger mixing in his voice.

"Just a little something I like to call, Darkness." Po chuckled, his voice seemingly originating from behind Shifu.

"How did-" Shifu started.

He was interrupted by a vicious round kick to the side by Po. Po's foot met Shifu's side with great impact, practically exploding in sound, before Shifu blasted into the closest jade pillar. The pillar cracked and shattered as Shifu's body blew through the structure. He could feel a fire burning on the spot where Po kicked him. 'He enhanced the kick with his chi?!' he thought painfully. His muscles twisted as Shifu turned his body in midair before his feet stomped into the next oncoming pillar. Darkness slowly gave way to a blurry sight as his vision started to return.

"As I said, I can also do that." Po chuckled darkly, watching the red panda press off the pillar to get back towards the ground. Dark red chi swiftly returned to Po's side. Moonlight emerged from the hole in the back wall, fully revealing Po's darkened face.

 _Inside Po's Subconscience_

 _Po slowly opened his eyes as a grunt escaped his throat. He could feel heavy chains tightly wrapping around his body. His back laid flat on his mind's floor; the icy floor chilling his spine. "What happened…?" he grunted as his focus came to._

 _Images of dumplings and noodles drifted by in the dark void. A bright light, revealing the outside world, sat upon the ceiling. "Master Shifu?!" Po gasped as he jerked his body. The heavy chains tightened with each move he made. Pain blistered through his chest. "Who's doing this?!"_

 _A dark laughter filled the void surrounding Po as a loud thump echoed from his left side. Dark claws scraped into the floor as a large black figure emerged from the void. "Hello, panda." the figure chuckled. Tall horns rose sharply from the figures head as a great heavy tail swung violently behind him. The bull stood strongly on it's hind legs._

" _Who are you?!" Po shouted back angrily, his voice feeling heavy and short breathed._

" _Me?" the figure chuckled, "Why, I am the Dragon Warrior."_

Reality

Shifu tightly gripped his side as he stared down Po. "You will not take over Po's body." Shifu stated, her voice shaky from the pain.

A loud blast kicked open the hall doors as Tigress and the rest rushed into the hall. "Master Shifu?!" Tigress shouted out as the keeled view of Shifu entered her vision. Her heart sank as her eyes shifted towards the dark figure stepping closer to the red panda. "P… Po?" she gasped, her fur standing on end. The dark air surrounding the room burned into her nerves as her eyes caught Po's dark smile.

"Ah, the Furious Five, here to save the day." Po chuckled as he shrugged nonchalantly. His dark eyes gazed over towards the Five.

"That voice!" Mantis shouted out, his antenni violently shaking on his head.

"It can't be. Po, what happened buddy?!" Monkey called out, his voice dripping in worry.

 _Inside Po's Subconscience_

 _Po watched in horror as the image of Tigress and the others filled the light above him. "Guys! Guys run!" Po shouted to no avail, his voice endlessly bouncing in the void._

 _The dark figure chuckled as the chains around Po grew heavier. "They can't hear you." it smiled._

Reality

"Po, what's happened to you?!" Tigress shouted, her voice teemed with worry for the panda.

"That's not Po! Something has taken over his mind." Shifu shouted back, his back facing the rest of his students.

Po gave a dark chuckle as he stomped closer to Shifu. "You're right, I'm not Po. But I am the Dragon Warrior." The dark red chi swirled violently around his sides as it's hum grew violently louder.

Shifu lunged at the panda, his staff ready. "Close your eyes!" he ordered to the Furious Five.

"Too late." Po sneered. His dark chi brightly flashed into the night, it's blast rupturing the air. The flashed burned into the eyes of everybody, except Tigress.

Tigress instinctively closed her eyes as Shifu's words touched the tips of her ears. Her lids tightly shut as a hot wind whipped past her. "What's happening to Po?" she asked loudly, her voice shaky. Tears crawled up from her heart towards her eyes before they seeped through her lids.

"That's the same voice from Huegon village!" Mantis replied as he violently tried to rub his eyes. "Whatever took control of the villagers must have taken control of Po!"

Shifu and Po exchanged a flurry of kicks and punches as their momentum lifted them off the ground. "I won't let you win!" Shifu shouted, firmly pressing his chi into the panda's left arm. A small bright yellow paw print resonated on the panda's fur.

"That tickles." Po growled before he landed a chi powered punch to Shifu's face. The two continued their blows as shards of burning chi shattered out in different directions.

Tigress felt a cold shiver travel up her spine as she stood there, stunned by the violent clash before her. Her mind feverishly raced for any possible solution. Memories of Huegon village, of her fight with Master Ding, and her experience with the mind balls rushed forward. A nervous sweat dripped from her brow and her paws as another tear trickled down her cheek. "Po!" Tigress shouted, praying her voice would bring the panda back.

A dark grin passed over Po's face as her words reached his ears. "Yes, keep calling out to him." He laughed, his laughter dripping in darkness and dread. Shifu's attacks had grown weaker as the two kept going. A delayed kick from the red panda drove a bolt of lightning through Po's nerves. His muscled reacted viciously as his paw firmly gripped Shifu's ankle; seering it with dark chi.

"Arg!" Shifu cried out in pain as his nerves flared in agony.

"Going down." Po laughed as he violently plummeted Shifu, head first, crashing into the Jade Palace floor. Titles splintered and shattered at the impact. The shards quickly sprung out in all directions.

Tigress deflected all the incoming shards as the rest's vision began to return. "Master Shifu!" She yelled out as a cloud of smoke and dust blocked her sight.

 _Inside Po's Subconscience_

" _Master Shifu!" Po cried out as he watched in horror at what he had done. Tears dripped from his eyes down towards the cold floor beneath him._

 _The dark figure grinned happily as it watched the panda whither in sorrow and pain. "Yes, panda. You are killing your own master. And soon, your own friends." it said, the voice rippling through the void._

 _An image of Tigress filled the light above Po as his breath slowly faded from his lungs. The chains had tightened again, coiling around his center. His heart screamed in pain as he watched a tear drip from Tigresses' eye. Her face showed the horror at what his body was doing._

" _Yes, you will even kill the one person that you truly care about, panda." The figure grinned, it's teeth shimmering darkly in the void. Dark red eyes gleamed at Po as it watched his pain. "In fact, I think she will be the next to go."_

Reality

A low groan broke out from Shifu's sprawled out body. His body was down in the small crater in the floor created from his impact. Po landed softly on the ground next to his master. His dark eyes glanced upwards towards the Furious Five.

"Master…" Viper gasped as her sight came back. A surge of anger and horror whipped through their body's and mind's as they watched Po step over the small crater in front of him.

"What are we going to do?!" Monkey gasped, still rubbing his eyes.

"We have to save Po." Tigress replied, her voice falling heavy in the air. She gently wiped the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. A growing ache pierced her heart. Her mind raced for a solution to avoid a direct battle with Po.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Crane asked, his voice mildly sarcastic. A nervous twitch moved through his legs.

"How did you guys beat Fung and rescue the villagers?" Tigress shot back, a small growl seeping through her teeth. Nervousness grew in her mind as the thought of fighting the panda she loved seemed like the only option.

"We didn't!" Mantis answered quickly as he hopped near Tigress.

"What?!" Tigress snapped, a surge of anger rippled through her veins.

"Po sent Fung flying with a chi attack and then everybody returned to normal." Monkey stated. He readied his stance as the air grew thick and heavy.

Viper and Crane also readied themselves close to Tigress as Po continued his march towards them. "Aww, so heartwarming." He chuckled, his dark eyes glaring at the bunch, "You're trying to figure out how to defeat me without hurting the panda. Too bad that's simply not an option."

A low growl seeped through Tigresses' teeth as the dark voice reached her ears. "How dare you do this to Po…" she whispered, her voice drifting only far enough for her companions to hear. She waited, her fur raising on end, as Po stepped closer. "Furious Five, attack!" She ordered once Po was close enough.

Monkey and Crane lunged out first, their movement in sync. Crane dipped his beak as he hurled towards Po, Monkey tightly gripping Crane's feet. Viper snapped off towards the side to sweep in for a grapple, while Mantis used his small stature to quietly attack Po from behind.

A crackly groan escaped Po's throat as he waited for the five to attack. The cool night air brisked through the hall as the fight began. Flashes of chi surrounded a growing cloud of dust as Po deflected and attacked each member of the Furious Five.

"No…" Shifu groaned as he climbed his way back to the Jade Palace floor. His hands shook with pain as he struggled to get up. His eyes watched as Viper and Crane smashed into the far wall. Their bodies went limp against the hard stone before they slide down. Monkey shot past Shifu after he was blasted by Po's chi. Tigress and Mantis were kicked back towards the entrance doors, Mantis smashing against them.

"Wh-who are you…?" Tigress struggled as she glared at the panda. Her body burned in pain as her paw gripped her aching ribcage. Her mind rampaged about as it continued to try and find a solution.

"What?" Po laughed as he moved his attention towards Tigress. "You don't remember me? Now, tsk tsk, that hurts."

"How would I know a monster like you?!" Tigress growled as she struggled to her feet. Crane flew over towards her and Mantis, while Viper followed close behind.

"Oh right," Po chuckled, each laugh cracking in his throat, "of course you wouldn't recognize me in this form! Say, shall I give you all a clue as to who I am? I guess I really wouldn't want you thinking that you were killed by your friend the panda." A vile grin passed his face as dark red chi surrounded him. The chi shot out, towards every weapon in the hall, before engulfing them in a cloud of dark chi.

Tigress watched as weapon after weapon began to glow a bright red as they floated towards Po. The situation before her continued to invoke memories of her fight with Ding. A flash of brilliance shot through her mind. 'I need to get into his head' she thought to herself, as the memory passed her view. A warm feeling embraced her heart as she pictured herself going into Po's mind once again.

One of the swords picked up by Po's chi floated gracefully into his open paw. "So, what shall my clue be?" He chuckled as a tornado of weapons formed around him.

Tigress glanced past Po, her eyes fixing on Monkey, as he limped to his feet. A small nod left her head. Monkey noticed the nod and prepared himself to lunge.

"Oh, I know!" Po stated loudly, his dark voice rippling through the still night air. Monkey firmly pushed off the ground as he bolted towards Po. He slipped through the tornado of weapons and aimed his feet towards the back of Po's head. Almost instinctively, Po reached back, blocked the kick, and flung Monkey forward towards the rest of the Five. "Here is my clue, and let's see if the little tiger can guess it." Po cleared his throat as he lowered the sword in his hand. "Mhm, thank you lady." Po said, a large grin plastered on his face.

The words tingled through Tigresses' ears as they bounced around in her head. "No…" She gasped as the words finally clicked with one of her memories, "Ku Bah?!" Her eyes grew wide as the realization sunk in.

"What?!" Viper shocked as she glared at Po.

"Well, looks like we have a winner!" Po laughed, "Yes, it is I, Ku Bah!"

"Ku...Bah…?" Shifu gasped as he struggled to his feet. His heavy breath wheezed out of his lungs.

"Yes, that is one of my names." Po chuckled as he turned his attention towards Shifu, "You may know be one of my others; the Eternal Depression." A black light gleemed from Po's dark eyes in the still night as the dark chi continued to surround him. Weapons spun out and sliced into the walls and pillars around him.

"You tricked us." Tigress growled as the anger in her heart rose sharply.

"Yes, yes I did. Well done with figuring that out." Po laughed, "I know you warriors would come to the village and I could latch on to one of you. But, hahaha, I never really thought I could latch on to the Dragon Warrior."

"Latch on?" Tigress gasped in shock.

"Tigress, the Eternal Depression feasts on it's users depression! Po must have been depressed for the evil to slip into him!" Shifu shouted out as the name brought back memories of knowledge.

"Depressed…?" Tigress whispered, her heart dropping at the sound. 'Why was Po depressed? Why didn't he say anything to me?' she thought, berating herself for not realizing the panda's depression.

"Yes, the panda was depressed." Po said, mockingly as he stepped towards Tigress and the rest of the Five. "In fact he was just oozing with depression. I noticed as soon as you idiots entered the village. And his depression has only grew since then!"

"Why was Po depressed?" Viper asked, figuring that she might get an answer.

Po burst into a loud laugh as Viper finished her question. "Seriously?" Po grinned, "The panda was depressed because a certain someone continued to act like they hate him. Oh it was so good. And soon, he will be completely gone, vanished from his own mind, after I kill that someone with his own paws!"

"W-who is that?" Tigress gasped, her heart aching for an answer. She focused on how she could possibly get close enough to enter Po's mind. The torrent of weapons caused an inkling of worry to enter her mind.

Po smiled darkly as a bright flash of chi flashed out from him. The burning chi travel swiftly through the air before it surrounded the five. Weapons dropped from the air, the steel and metal clanging on the tile floor.

"Tigress, it's you!" Monkey yelled as the burning chi drew closer in.

"What?" Tigress gasped. Her heart nearly exploded at the answer from Monkey. A hot fiery blushed cusped her cheeks as his words sank in. 'Po...thinks I'm special'

"Yeah, Po must be depressed because he wanted to tell you that he loves you! But he thought you wouldn't love him back!" Monkey continued.

Tigresses' eyes glimmered in the dark night as happiness bursted out of her heart. Her stomach twisted and turned with joy. A wave of happiness washed over her mind, erasing her fears and nervousness. "Po...loves me…" she said quietly as she stood up. A new found strength surged through her body.

The burning chi dissipated as Po appeared mere inches away from Tigresses' face. A flash of kicks sent Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey flying away, leaving Tigress standing alone. The glowing sword still sat in Po's paw as he raised the blade up to her face. "It's time to die, little tiger." Po chuckled.

"T-Tigress…" Shifu gasped. He watched as the sword in Po's hand dropped down towards his waist and lunged forward.

Tigress stepped forward towards her beloved panda. No fear or darkness sat in her heart as it bursted with joy and love. Her eyes continued to glimmer as a small smile sneaked onto her face. She gently reached up as she wrapped her arms around Po's neck; placing her cheek along his shoulder. A small tear dripped from her eye and down into the panda's chest fur. "I love you, Po." She whispered.

 **She finally said it to Po! Finally, the emotions have been confessed, though not in the manner either of them wanted, I'm sure. As always, if you liked what you read, please favorite and review. Especially review this chapter!**


	9. The Inward Battle

The Inward Battle

"I love you, Po." Tigress whispered, her voice gliding through the darkness. Her words stretched the room. A wince of pain lifted from her side, where the sword scrapped her; missing the full stab. Red drops of blood fell slowly to the ground as they descended down the blade of the sword.

"No!" Po shouted as he struggled to get free.

Bright yellow chi soon engulfed the dark chi as it swirled out from Tigress. The chi grew stronger with each tear of hers that fell. "I love you, Po." she repeated as she tightened her muscles in her arms, preventing him from escape. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, further digging into his fur. "I love you, Po, and I'm sorry I made you think otherwise." Her voice carried powerful chi as it left her mouth.

"I won't let you in!" Po yelled as anger seeped from his voice. Dark red chi struggled as it tried to seep back into the air, only to be depressed by Tigresses' chi.

"Tigress!" Shifu gasped as the swirling mixture of chi grew larger and more violent.

Blue petals lifted from Tigresses' fur as she slowly began to absorb into Po's body. "I'll never let you get depressed again, Po." she whispered as more and more petals swirled into the night wind. The petals danced around as her body began to fade from sight. The dark red chi disappeared to the yellow chi.

"No, no…" Po gurgled as a white light expanded in his eyes. His throat cracks started to retreat as his paws dropped the sword towards the ground.

"I love you." Tigress said as she tilted her head up. The petals had spread from her feet and were up towards her neck. She gently reached out and kissed Po on his cheeks before the petals finally erased her.

Po's body stumbled back after the kiss as his eyes became completely covered in a bright white light. The final petals gracefully touched his brow as he fell on his back. His body laid motionless on the ground, he eyes a bright white, and he mouth was help slightly agape.

Shifu limped over towards the panda as a bright blue petal gently fell by his face. "Tigress…" he sighed as he reached for the petal.

"Where's Tigress?" Viper gasped as she slithered over towards Shifu.

"She's inside Po's mind right now, fighting to set him free." Shifu replied, his mind racing with worry over his adopted daughter. 'She loves the panda' he sighed inside himself as he sat on the ground by Po's head.

 _Inside Po's Subconscience_

 _Tigress felt a warm chill surge up from the bottom of her feet as she landed on an icy floor. A dark void floated around her as her amber eyes adjusted to the new surroundings. "I'm back inside Po's mind." she sighed, a tiny smile inching across her face. Her eyes darted around anxiously as she looked for Po. "Po!?" She called out._

 _Her voice reverberated in the still air. Giant dumplings and noodles floated freely in the air. The bright light above illuminated the floor around her. A small grunt lifted through the air before it reached her ears. Her heart jumped to her throat as soon as she heard it. "Po!" Tigress shouted, happiness clinging to her words. A small shimmer of hope glistened brightly in her eyes. She started off towards the sound of Po's voice, "Keep talking Po!"_

 _Po's chest slowly moved up and down as he struggled to maintain his breathing. The chains tightly gripped his fur and body. He could feel his energy beginning to drain from his toes as his mind struggled to stay awake. His ears perked slightly as Tigresses' words gently kissed his lobes. "T-Tigress?!" he shouted, using all his strength to push the words out into the air. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he realized where she was._

" _Yes, Po!" Tigress called out in response as a tear dripped from her eye. She heard his voice, the voice of the panda she loved. Her heart lifted with hope with each step she took. "Keep calling out to me! Let me find you!"_

 _The air shook violently as a dark chuckle ripped through the space. "I told you, I won't let you in, kitten." Ku Bah said, his voice cracking the very floor she stood on. His words bounced through the void, seemingly coming from all directions._

" _I'm already in, Ku Bah." Tigress replied, a sharp growl hidden in her words. Her eyes shifted around as Ku Bah's voice continued to shake through the air. "Now let Po go."_

" _You really think I'll let the panda go?" Ku Bah replied as he stomped forward into the light. His large black tail crashed down into the floor behind him as his dark eyes glared at the tiger._

" _Let him go, or I'll make you." Tigress said, her face now a snarl as she stared down the giant bull. A warmth gripped her nerves as the bull blowed hot red chi out of its nose. The shimmer in her eyes grew._

" _Tigress!" Po shouted out, his lungs on fire. He could feel his energy continue to drain as he lost feelings in his feet. The vision before him began to grow blurry. A small tear dripped down from his eyes as it pooled beneath him._

 _Ku Bah sneered at Po's cry for help. His laughter crackled in his throat and darkened the air. "I am all powerful here, in the panda's depression!" he stated proudly, stomping a foot forward. "With each passing second, your beloved Po grows weaker, while I grow stronger."_

 _Tigress hissed as Po's weaknd shout nipped her ears. Another tear welled up her in eye before it slipped through her fur and her cheek. Her eyes continued to dart between the giant bull before her and the room; desperately looking for Po. Her tail swiped behind her angrily as the fiery rage inside her mixed. A large bean bun drifted behind her._

" _A lover's tragedy," Ku Bah mocked with a grin, "You come here to save your beloved, and instead you shall both die. It's sad, but romantic at least." The bull snarled as his tail crashed into the floor again, splitting it on impact._

 _A small glimmered caught Tigresses' eyes as it rested past Ku Bah, laying in the dark void. "There…" she whispered to herself. Her ears listened out as the large bean bun floated closer. "The only person who is dying here, is you." she flared back, hoping to increase Ku Bah's anger._

" _Don't you get it?" Ku Bah laughed, his laughter splitting the air. "I'm growing stronger with each passing second. There is no way I could possibly lose to a kitten like you."_

" _Then, why don't we make you weaker?" Tigress smirked. Her feet pressed off the cold floor as she jumped back, landing softly on the large bean bun. The firm texture sprang back as she launched herself off and past Ku Bah._

" _What?!" Ku Bah gasped as he swiped his tail. The tip of his tail curled up, and brushed past the side of Tigresses' ribcage. Dark chi burned into her side as the touch ended._

 _Tigress softly gripped her side as the burning sensation filled her veins. Her eyes focused on the shimmer infront of her as the figure of a panda entered her vision. "Po!" she gasped, her heart filled with joy, as she landed next to the chained Dragon Warrior._

" _T-Tigress…?" Po gasped as his heart bursted at the sound of her voice. His blurry vision caught her soft feet land gracefully on the floor next to him. The energy continued to drain out of him as his feet and ankles faded into the void._

" _Po, hold on." Tigress smiled, her heart aching at the state of her panda. A lump appeared in her throat as she gazed about the chains. They were made of a black metal that tightly wound Po's body. 'His feet…' she thought as her eyes laid upon the missing portions of Po's body. She reached down, her claws tightly gripping one of the chains. A small grunt escaped her teeth as she struggled to break the chain._

" _Sorry, those won't break that easily." Ku Bah laughed. His giant paw swung down as it swiped Tigress away. A blast ruptured from his paw as Tigress flung out, away from Po. "Good try though." he mocked._

" _No...Tigress…" Po coughed, his strength failing._

" _As I said, kitten," Ku Bah started as he turned towards Tigress, "you can't beat me."_

 _Tigress crashed into the cool floor; her side flaring in agony. "Uh…." she gasped as she struggled to her feet. Her mind scrambled as she thought for a way to save Po. 'He's too strong...how can I cut off his power….?' she gasped to herself, as her left knee gave. Her paw snapped to the floor, blocking her fall, as her tail slumped behind her. Her ears dropped back as worry set into her mind. "H-how…?" she weezed, struggling to propel her voice towards the bull._

" _How?" Ku Bah laughed, his pride filling his chest, "I told you, I am most powerful! I am Ku Bah, the Eternal Depression! You cannot beat me!" A snort of dark chi escaped from his nostrils as he stomped towards Tigress._

 _Her mind sparked as Ku Bah's titles fell her ears. "Eternal depression….that's it." she gasped. A small grin plastered itself on her face as she pushed herself up onto her feet. Her eyes, shimmering brightly, glanced towards Po. A loving tear dripped from her eye as her grin changed into a warm smile. "You won't be all powerful for long, Ku Bah!" she shouted, her eyes still glued on Po._

" _Oh really?" Ku Bah chuckled as he moved closer, "And how exactly do you plan to change that?" His mighty tail curled upwards as it readied to strike._

 _A flutter filled her heart as Tigress turned her eyes towards the approaching bull. "By making Po happy." she grinned, her tail curling happily. "Po! I love you!" she shouted out, her voice shining through the dark void._

" _What?! No!" Ku Bah shouted angrily, charging towards Tigress. He drove his head down as his horns aimed for her body._

 _Tigresses' words kissed the lobes of Po's ears. His heart lifted as they gently sunk into his mind. He could feel a slow trickle of power fall back into him. "Y-you what? Seriously?" Po called out, his face shifting with happiness. The dark heavy chains surrounding his body began to shrink._

 _Tigress jumped, her feet pouncing off Ku Bah's head, as he crashed into the floor behind her. "Yes Po, I love you!" she shouted back happily, her eyes glimmering in the dark void. A rush of blood filled her cheeks as a bright blush emerged. A echoing pound rippled through her chest as her heart beat faster._

 _The dark chains shrunk again as Po felt a rush of power and energy flow into him. His vision slowly returned to normal, his lungs cooled, and his feet returned. A blissful joy swept through his body as Tigresses' words once again kissed his ears. Blood pumped rapidly as a small fire rippled through his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "It's working! Tigress, keep saying that! There's no way you could really mean that right?!" He shouted happily, a large grin on his face._

 _Tigress landed mere inches from Po's face, her tail gently caressing his brow. She knelt down, inching her face closer to the panda's, as a gently smile shined through her face. Her amber eyes watered as they peered into Po's brilliant jade eyes, the eyes she loved. "Yes, Po. I mean it." she whispered lovingly. She softly pressed her lips against the lips of her beloved. A warm sensation quickly filled her as their lips joined in an intimate kiss._

" _No!" Ku Bah shouted, his voice shifting in anger and agony. His bulky size twisted and turned as he shrunk. The dark void surrounding the area whispt away._

 _A rush of heat filled Po as his eyes beamed happily. His heart beat doubled in speed. The dark chains around his body whined before shattering to pieces. The darkness in his mind finally fell away. Po returned the sensation as he pressed his lips into hers. Moments passed before the lips broke away in a gasp for air. Hot sweat dripped down Po's brow as a happy chuckle left his throat. "I love you, Tigress." he sighed, his dream finally coming true._

 _Tigress smiled brightly as the words she longed to hear finally reached her. Her tail curled in bliss. She returned to her feet as she reached out to help the panda. "I love you too, panda." she giggled._

 _Po reached out, his ears stunned by her giggle, as he tightly gripped her paw. A small heave before he finally stood back up on his feet. His jade eyes glanced around before turning his attention towards Tigress. "Alright, are you pulling my leg? I mean, THE Master Tigress falling in love with me? Hahaha, I really want to believe it Tigress, please let me believe it? Oh please it has to be true!" Po squealed as his feet practically danced from excitement. His heart jumped as he remembered their kiss._

 _Tigress watched as her panda shifted around. A light sigh escaped her mouth as she shook her head. "It's true, Po. I really do love you." she smiled, her eyes smiling brightly at Po._

" _This can't be!" Ku Bah interrupted, his tiny stature now a fragment of it's former self. His tiny hooves softly stomped on the floor as he approached the two. "You can't cure his depression!"_

 _Tigress glared at the tiny bull, her eyes shifting between love and anger. "I can, and I did." she stated proudly before she turned her attention back towards Po. "And I always will." A loving smile took her face as she gazed at the panda._

" _This is so awesome!" Po squealed again as he pinched himself, praying he wasn't dreaming. He grinned proudly, happiness practically leaking through his lips. "How do we get rid of him from me?" he asked, his eyes shifting embarrassingly. A large portrait appeared in the void as it stood proud before them. His eyes shot wide at the sight. "Uh….that, uh...you know...hehehe, I can explain that. I was-yaknow, thinking maybe...uh...yeah...haha..." He stammered._

 _Tigress looked as a small blush resonated in her cheeks. Her tail curled in giddiness. The portrait dipicted a loving kiss between the two to banish Ku Bah from Po's mind once and for all. "You know," she sighed happily, her eyes suggestively gazing at Po, "I think that idea will work."_

 _Po's heart nearly stopped as Tigress moved in for another kiss. Their lips met gracefully as they fell into each other's embrace. Bright chi exploded from the union as it swirled through Po's mind. Ku Bah screamed in agony as the chi swept him off the ground and off into the void. A bright light opened off in the distance, blasting Ku Bah out into reality, before it closed back up. The chi danced around as Tigress and Po continued their loving embrace, finally in their love's arms._

 **FINALLY THEY KISSED! As Always, if you like what you read, favorite and review!**


	10. Rest and Recovery

Rest and Recovery

Daylight broke into the tattered Hall of Heroes as the sun peaked over the horizon. Morning dew dripped from the tree leaves and blades of grass. Villagers woke as clatter slowly seeped up from the valley floor. Shifu sat, his ears twitching slowly, as he watched Po's motionless body. Po's body had remained on the ground, his eyes shining white for the past few hours.

Crane and Monkey rested their aching bodies against one of the pillars, Monkey dozing off into sleep. Crane tipped his straw hat down before his tired eyes as he tried to relax. Mantis shifted around the hall as he placed the weapons back where they belonged; hoping that the worst was behind them. Viper coiled herself close to Shifu as she eagerly waited for Tigress to come back. "How long have they been gone?" she asked, her voice carrying the weight of her worry.

Shifu glanced at his student and gave her a reassuring look. "It's been some time, Viper." Shifu nodded as he looked back at the motionless panda. Beautiful blue petals surrounded the panda's body, as though they were protecting it. "But hopefully, this means Tigress and Po are still alive."

"True…" Viper sighed, placing her head down onto her body to rest. "It's almost as if the petals are protecting Po's body, right Master?" Her voice raised slightly with hope near the end of her sentence.

A small chuckle broke from Shifu's mouth as a tiny grin formed. "Yes, it appears even as petals, Tigress will continue to protect Po." he said, a small bite on his words as he pictured his daughter and the Dragon Warrior together. A small shiver climbed his spine in response. "I wonder when she fell for the Dragon Warrior." he sighed.

"After Gognmen City." Viper replied, still watching the petals. A warm breeze passed through the hall, though no petals were moved. The sun's bright rays entered through the door before it washed the fighters in a bath of light.

"Really?" Shifu questioned, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"After we thought Po died, after Tigress thought Po died by Shen's fire-cannon, she was heartbroken. There wasn't any fighting spirit left in her. When Po came back to save us, I think then she realized how much she cared for him." Viper explained as a reminiscent smile briefly appeared on her face. "I think her feelings only got stronger after Po was killed by Ke-Pa, and then when he left for the spirit realm fighting Kai."

"So many times she has come close to losing him." Shifu thought outloud, stroking the small patch of fur on his chin. "It's no wonder that Tigress so eagerly put herself in danger to save Po. I could only image that losing him again would break her."

"Break her? This is Tigress we are talking about, Master." Viper replied, a small giggle attached to her voice.

"Viper, you should know more than anybody else, that Tigresses' tough exterior is a facade." Shifu stated, glancing towards the coiled snake. "She's trained her entire life to master Kung Fu, and gave everything else up. And then came along Po. His time here has changed all of us, but most of all, it changed Tigress."

"But that still doesn't make sense." Mantis chimed in as he hopped over towards Viper. "How would that break Tigress? I'm pretty sure she would just get pissed and go on a rampage." A sarcastic chuckle escaped his mouth as he finished.

"Po has obviously shown Tigress a new side to life. She's opened up to us more, interacts with us more, and no longer spends all her time training." Shifu continued, not liking where he was going. "She clings to Po now, in her heart. I believe that if Tigress were to lose him, if the Dragon Warrior were to die, her spirit would crumble."

"You mean…" Viper trailed off.

A shifting wind blew through the hall as the blue petals around Po's body started to dance. Shifu eagerly stood up with anticipation while Viper and Mantis waited. The petals swirled around the air as Po's body gently lifted off the ground. A bright yellow chi swept out from Po's body as the petals formed back into Tigresses' body.

"Tigress!" Viper exclaimed as she dashed towards her sister.

Po's eyes slowly closed as the bright white left them. His feet drifted towards the ground before his eyes opened again. Tigress fully came back, her paw softly gripping the side Ku Bah had struck her. A small grin placed itself on herself as her eyes twinkled brilliantly. "He's gone." she said happily as she gave a glance towards Po. "Ku Bah is gone."

Mantis rushed over towards Monkey and Crane. "Wake up!" he yelled excitedly, "Tigress is back!"

"Are you sure he's gone?" Shifu asked as he walked up towards Tigress. His eyes noticed the cut in her side as the blood soaked into her fur. "You need medical attention, come."

"Wait, Master. Po is-" Tigress started as she turned towards Shifu.

"Absolutely awesome!" Po shouted out as he opened his eyes, the green jade pupils shimmering in the morning light. A large grin appeared on his face as he bursted with pride. The air around the hall quickly lifted with his laughter.

"Back." Tigress finished with a happy sigh. She gazed at Po, her eyes passing him a loving look. A sharp twinge shot through her body as she winced.

"Let's take you to lay down." Shifu repeated as he tightly gripped Tigresses' free paw. He lead Tigress off towards the medical ward. Monkey and Crane dashed over towards Po as Viper left to follow her sister.

"Buddy!" Monkey shouted happily as he leaped up for a high-five.

"It's good to have you back." Crane stated as he gave Po a nod.

"Thanks guys, it's good to be back." Po started as he returned the high-five. "I'm so sorry about everything that Ku Bah did to you guys! I could only watch, which was really cool by the way, but awful! He was practically draining me of my power and-"

"He's gone, so it's fine." Mantis interrupted as he hopped on to Po's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will get back at you later. But first, go make us something to eat!"

Monkey and Crane nodded in agreement as they snickered. Po sighed happily as he brushed them off. "Cmon guys I said I was sorry! And food sounds so great right now! You guys have no idea how starved I am!" he said cheerily, following them off towards the kitchen.

"If it's anything like how you normally are, I think we know." Mantis joked.

The day drew on as the villagers blissfully went about their daily routine. The sun rose sharply in the sky as it brightly lit the earth below. The rays warmed the surrounding air. White clouds puffed through the breeze as they provided comforting shade.

Tigress laid on her back in the medical ward as she drifted into sleep. Pictures of Po's lips fluttered through her mind as a small smile crept along her face. Butterflies filled her heart and stomach. The magical kiss that she shared with Po played on repeat before her eyes. Her lips twinged with happiness with the thought. A sudden knock on the ward door rippled through the quiet air, awakening her.

"Tigress?" Po asked as he continued to knock on the door. A knot formed in his gut as he eagerly waited for a response. His mind raced with emotion. 'Tigress kissed me! THE Tigress kissed my lips and said that she loves me! Are you freaking kidding me?!' he screamed in his head, nearly exploding from excitement.

"Po?" Tigress groaned happily as she began to wake up. Her arms stretched up as she tried to recover from her sleep. A small ache flared through her nerves from her sides.

Po happily slide the door open as he walked into the room. His eyes fixed on the beautiful tiger lying on the bed. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he crept closer. "H-how are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes darting around. His feet shifted underneath him.

"I'm feeling better," Tigress started as her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. "now that you're here to visit me." A small giggle escaped her mouth as she watched Po's reaction.

"W-wow~" Po sighed ecstatically as her words touched his ears. His heart shot into his throat with feelings. "Your voice is amazing. Like, melted butter over fresh noodles amazing!" His voice echoed about the small room.

"Thank you." Tigress said, a shy smile appearing as she finished. Her tail coiled behind her happily. Blood rushed to her cheeks as a blush resignated off her fur. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight as she continued to gaze at the panda. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Me? Pfft I'm good! I mean, yeah Ku Bah took over my mind and all, but you saved me! So, I'm good." Po laughed out, as a sense of pride and nervousness filled his chest.

Tigresses' heart continued to pound as Po kept on with his compliments. She watched silently, a loving smile on her face, as Po continued to reenact how she had saved him from the evil Ku Bah. Her lips curled up as he got to the kissing part of the story, her mind filling with the memories.

Po finished his story before he looked at the tiger. Their eyes met as a spark flew between them. His eyes widened by her beauty. "J-just to make sure...heheh.." Po gulped as he nervously rubbed his neck, "you...I mean, you really, um, you know. You really...love me?" His heart skipped a beat as the words left his lips. Cold sweat rattled off his brow as his nervousness grew.

Tigress leaned back as Po's nervous chatter warmed her heart. "Yes, Po, I really do love you." she smiled softly. Her eyes glimmered at him. "I couldn't fake these feelings just to save you. I even kissed you, twice." Her voice carried softly through the air as they washed over Po.

Shifu had stepped just outside the door to the medical ward as he was about to check on Tigress. His large ears perked as her words seeped past the door. 'She what?!' Shifu gasped internally as he stepped back from the door. A rush of anger flew through him as images of harming the Dragon Warrior filled his mind. 'Tigress and Po, kissed?!' his thoughts continued as more and more ways to harm Po emerged.

"Well, maybe I still don't believe you." Po teased as he shyly gazed at Tigress. "Maybe I need a third kiss to really believe that. Otherwise, who knows, maybe Ku Bah will come back." A tiny smirk emerged on his lips. His cunning teasing surprised him as he watched Tigress for a reaction. 'Is she going to kill me? No, maybe? Maybe she'll kiss me again? Please oh-oh-oh-oh please~~!' he thought excitedly to himself, though a small amount of fear also settled in his mind.

Tigresses' heart doubled in speed as Po's blatant advances touched her ears. Her ears perked strongly, her amber eyes widened, as a feint shy smile crawled across her face. A wash of shyness and giddiness covered her heart. "You…" she started as she turned her face away from the grinning panda, "would have to come closer for that…" Her voice whispered through the air, just strong enough to kiss Po's ears and wisp past the door.

Shifu's heart nearly stopped as he continued to listen in on the two's conversation. 'Tigress, acting shy?!' he thought, absolutely astonished by the development of events. Memories torrented through his mind, struggling to find a single time Tigress ever acted shy to him before. A long sigh escaped his lungs as he stepped away from the door. 'Tigress is an adult know, she has the right to love and be loved' he reminded himself, forcefully stopping his urge to go after the Dragon Warrior.

His small feet turned silently on the wooden floor before he walked off back towards the Training Hall. A small smile fell his face after a few steps. "Maybe I'll be a grandfather soon…" he pondered as his eyes gazed upon the large Oogway statue in the courtyard. A falling peace gripped his heart. "Did you know this would happen, Master?" he asked, as the smile on his face grew slightly larger.

A hot breeze blew down from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, gently drifting a few of the tree's leaves in its clutches, as it swept around Oogway's statue. Two leaves, conjoined at the stems, drifted lovingly closer to Shifu. His eyes widened in honor and amazement as he slowly reached his paw out. The leaves danced momentarily in the air before him, their movements like a loving dance. They fell slowly in their dance as the breeze continued, before their gracefully landed in the palm of his paw. As he slowly closed his paw, the breeze quickly left as the rest of the leaves followed behind. A glimmer appeared in his eye as he watched his master's response drift away. "I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled silently to himself.

 **As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	11. Date Night

**Author's note: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TONS OF FLUFF AND SAPPY ROMANCE!**

Date Night

Tigress stood silently humming to herself as she waited for her beloved panda to appear. Her back gently rested against the outside pillars of the Jade Palace. The gentle sky shifted from bright blue to a brilliant hue of orange and purple as the sun began its slow descent down the horizon. Far away lights of stars slowly appeared in the darkening sky. Lanterns filled the valley below as the evening went on. An excitement cusped her heart as her memories returned to earlier that day.

 _Earlier in the day_

" _A what?" Tigress asked, her voice lifting in happiness as she let Po's words sink in._

 _Po nervously rubbed the back of his neck as a shy grin passed his face. "L-let's, you know, go on a date…" he chuckled embarrassingly. The fur around his cheeks and nose grew a soft red hue. "Since, well, we both love each other, I kinda figured we would go...out. I mean, that's what other couples do…"_

 _Po's words resonated in her mind, as Tigresses' tail swung happily behind her. "A date…" she whispered to herself as her eyes gazed shyly on her panda. A smirk rolled over her face as her ears gently perked. "Are we a couple now, Po?" she asked, her heart racing in anticipation._

" _Of course we are!" Po shouted, his eyes beaming with excitement. His voice rattled off the walls of the small room, causing him to tightly cusp his mouth with a paw. "Sorry," he whispered with a nervous grin, "I figured we were a couple now. I mean, we kissed and we love each other...unless…" he drifted off as his eyes shifted between his gaze at Tigress and a spot on the ground behind her._

 _Tigress gently placed a paw on Po's shoulder as she moved silently closer towards him. "I'm...kind of new at this," she started with a gentle smirk, her eyes gazing deep into Po's eyes, "but if that's all it takes to be a couple, then we are a couple." the words left her mouth, and teasingly brushed the panda's ears._

Present

A small blush rushed towards her cheeks. Her eyes gazed down on the new dress that she had bought for the occasion. 'Not really one for dresses' she thought, though a smile crept onto her face. The beautiful dress gracefully draped down her figure, it's soft yellow hue resembling the morning sun. Red petal patterns were stitched into the dress along the sides, as a small slit fell from the neckline.

A tiny shine emitted from her new necklace that softly fell around her neck. The small lace held a brilliant green jade, the same color as her panda's eyes. Her paw cautiously tilted the jade as she gazed upon it. 'Just like Po…' she thought with a smile. Her tail tightly held a small box behind her back. 'I can finally give Po his present'.

A low creek seeped into the air behind Tigress as Po stepped out of the Jade Palace. He wore a green vest similar to Li Shang's, and the same pair of pants as usual. His heart pounded loud in his chest, filling his ears with the sound. A nervous glimmer seeped into his eyes as his gaze caught sight of Tigress. "She's here…" he whispered in shock. A wash of happiness assaulted his mind. "Hey." Po said, loud enough to project his voice towards Tigress.

Tigresses' ears twitched in excitement as Po's words entered them. "Hello." she smiled, her voice aligning with joy. Her feet gracefully twisted on the floor as she turned towards Po.

Po's mind rushed with awe as his eyes melted at the sight before him. "W-wow…" he gasped as his mouth held agape. Blood rushed towards his cheeks as a blush penetrated his thick fur. A nervous twitch rose from his left leg as he continued to stare at the tiger in front of him.

Tigress waited eagerly as her gazed fixed on Po. A slight sway in her hips caused her to joyfully tilt back and forth. "W-what do you think?" she asked as she motioned her paw towards her outfit. "I don't usually wear dresses. They're not really fit for kung fu, but, I thought that-" she shyly said, before a low gasp paused her words.

"You-you look absolutely stunning!" Po stated, his voice struck in awe and amazement. "I, you, uh, that dress, the necklace, it-it, what I mean is….wow" he finished, his mind beating with embarrassment over his stumbling. A happy sigh escaped his chest as he stepped closer towards her. "You look beautiful."

The blush on her cheeks grew heavier as more blood rushed towards Tigresses' cheeks and ears. An embarrassed smile plastered itself on her face as her head tilted towards the ground. "You look handsome aswell." she said sheeply, her gaze steadied on the ground before her. Her swinging tail zapped a memory back into her mind. "Oh, Po?" she asked as she reached her arms back towards the present.

"Yeah?" Po asked, his smile still on his face. A happy light bursted out inside him as he watched his date.

"Here." Tigress smiled as she reached out her paws; holding the present gently.

"W-wha-really?" Po stumbled as nervousness shook through his mind. "I uh, I never...um…" His ears drooped slightly as embarrassment sank into his mind. 'I never got her a present! Ugh how could I be so stupid?' he thought as his eyes sank on the present in her paws.

"It's alright, Po." Tigress giggled as she watched the panda shift nervously before her. "I had meant to give this to you on the Dragon Warrior day, but, well, you know what happened." a nervous giggle escaped her lips as her blushing eyes eagerly waited for Po to receive his gift.

"Really?" Po gasped, his arms slowly reached out and grabbed the box, "You got me a present for Dragon Warrior day?" A giddy excitement lifted his spirits as he gazed happily at the gift.

Tigress watched, a small glimmer in her eyes, as her panda opened up the small box she gave him. His eyes widened as the lid slowly opened. "Tigress…" he gasped as he gently lifted up a necklace. The string necklace held a intertwined yin and yang symbol as they shifted together in the breeze. His mouth slid open as his eyes fixed on the necklace. "Tigress, thank you. This...I…" a small tear escaped his eye as he struggled to find the words.

A small gasp left Tigresses' mouth as she noticed Po's tear. "Po…" she smiled lovingly as she reached up and gently wiped away the tear. "Do you like it?" Her words danced in the air around him before they softly kissed his ears.

"Of course I like it!" Po chuckled with a grin, pushing away his tears. "I can't believe you got this for me, Ti. Thank you so much. This is, super awesome!" He smiled widely, showing his teeth, as he strapped the necklace around his his neck. The yin and yang par clacked together as the string shuffled along his fur.

A warm flutter lifted through Tigresses' heart as his words touched her ears. "Ti." she giggled as she stepped closer towards her panda. She gazed upon the necklace as it rested on his chest. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as her tail curled pleasantly. "My warrior of black and white..." she sighed before she nestled her head into his chest.

Po's heart nearly exploded out of his chest as he felt his beloveds' soft fur rub gently across his. His eyes shot down, fixing on Tigresses' forehead, as a nervous grin swiftly took place. 'Can I hold her? Should I? I mean, oh man! But, what if she? Is this a trap? No, I can, I mean. Right? Because, well, as a couple, I can. Crap, but, oh dumplings! Here goes nothing!' his mind rattled off faster than lightning as a cold sweat formed on the inside of his paws. His shaky arms slowly lifted up before they curled around her waist, tugging her closer.

Tigresses' heart jumped with joy as she felt her panda's strong arms bring her closer to his chest. Her mind melted with happiness as time seemed to slow around them. The warm breeze danced as it gently brushed past them. The rising moon blushed as its soft light shone around them. Her tail raised slowly as it's tip curled around Po's wrist; sealing their embrace.

Night petals floated in the air as the breeze wisp them by. The silent air around them filled with the words that no one could hear. Their happiness dripped into every breath they took as they held their embrace. A heated blush took their faces as their time stood still. "We should hurry for our date." Tigress broke the silence, her girlish voice restarting time itself, as she removed her face from Po's chest.

"You're right." Po chuckled, his face still a strong red, as he quickly loosened his arms. His happy chuckle continued to escape his mouth as Tigress shifted back a few steps, her eyes still fixed on Po. "Shall we go then?" he asked, reaching out his paw. His face lovingly inviting her to accept his hand. The jade shimmer in his eyes matched the shimmering jade of her necklace.

"Of course." She stated as the softest smile Po had ever seen briefly crept by her face. Her lips purred silently as she reached out and accepted his paw. Their claws weaved together as she inched closer to his arm. "Where exactly are we going, Po?" she asked, her gazed longingly looking upwards at him. Her amber eyes glistened like a star in the growing night.

A soothing comfort fell Tigresses' heart as she could feel her beloved's' arm fill her peripheral vision. The very air around her felt protected and safe. Her tail fluffed happily as they walked down the grand staircase towards the valley below. Her entire life, she felt like a warrior. Her duty in life was a warrior, but for the first time, she felt like a woman. Her dress floated gracefully in the soft breeze as it gently embraced the couple. Her face felt soft, her lips slightly perked, and her eyes kind, as they reached the village.

A nervous wreck spread throughout Po's rattled body as his mind raced, checking all his plans. 'I'm not missing anything right? Did I forget something? No...no? Oh man I hope not! It's got to be perfect!' he thought to himself. A long gulp quietly echoed into the air from his throat. His eyes darted around, checking the surroundings, as he led his tiger off towards their first destination.

Villagers froze in the streets and shops as the two of them walked by. The air around them could hardly handle the joy that they emitted. Tigresses' soft face hid nothing from the villagers that passed by. Silent smiles, approving nods, and happy whispers seeped into the air. Po gently gripped Tigresses' paw as they continued through the village. Bright lanterns filled the night air as warm smells of food tickled the nose.

Tigress eyed her panda as they continued past Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, past the market district, off towards the outskirts of the village. The high moon filled the sky above them as the silent air about them filled with warmth. Her eyes caught glimpse of a shimmering lake as it appeared on the horizon. Soft grass tickled the bottom of her feet as they made their way towards the shimmering surface. "Oh Po...this is beautiful." Tigress sighed happily, her smile reflecting the soft moonlight, as her eyes took in the surroundings.

Soft night winds glided gracefully across the water, skimming along, as soft ripples shifted the surface. A small lantern attached to a tent sat alongside the beautiful lake. "I'm taking you here, Ti." Po said proudly, his face practically glowing with pride, as he eyed his hard work. His hands ached as he remembered his struggles with setting everything up.

Tigress turned her attention from the beautiful lake towards the wonderful setup that Po had built. A small lantern softly lit a small gazebo with flowers and decorations swirled around the outside. Inside was a small bench with a blanket folded neatly by the edge. "Po," she gasped as her panda led her into the structure, "did you make this?"

A loving grin lay on Po's face as his tiger's words touched his ears. "Yeah," he chuckled, smiling brightly at his love, "It took a lot of work, but I finally got it done. I wanted everything to be perfect, since this is our first date." A sense of pride and joy hinged off every word he spoke. He gently nudged Tigress towards the bench, offering her the seat.

Tigress accept the offer as she gently sat down on one side of the bench. Her eyes gazed up at her panda as she patted the seat next to her. "You didn't have to do all this." she smiled as her heart skipped a beat. The beauty of her surroundings caused a surge of emotions to flood her mind. A soft blush resonated off her face.

Po happily sat down next to his blushing date. "But I did, Ti." he smiled, reaching towards a small basket of food hidden beneath the bench. "I wanted this to be a night that we will remember forever." His soft voice resonating in the air. He placed the basket along his lap before lifting the lid. Inside, his mind was clapping with pride as everything seemed to be working perfectly for the night. His heart rang joyfully as Tigress softly placed her head on his shoulder. "Tigress?" he asked, happiness dripping from his voice.

Tigress brightly looked up, her amber eyes glimmering, as she gazed at Po. His soft fur and kind face caused her heart to ring. "Thank you." she whispered, her soft lips closing seductively as she finished. Her voice lovingly entered Po's ears. A bright flutter filled her stomach.

"For what?" Po chuckled, his eyes gazing back into Tigresses'. His vision shifted desperately between her eyes and her lips. Memories of their kisses in his mind and the kiss in the medical ward whipped by. A nervous gulp tried to swallow his anxiousness. Cold sweat formed along to ridge of his brow. A warm shiver went up his spine as he felt Tigress lovingly place her tail along his lower back.

"For everything…" she drifted, her eyes relaxing along her panda. A stillness set into her heart that was foreign to her. 'For making me feel loved, Po. For loving me, and breaking my walls, and allowing me to feel special.' she thought to herself. A happy sigh escaped her lungs, filled with peace, as she gently purred her cheek against Po's shoulder.

A caring smile passed Po's face as he gently watched his feline rest. Her soft fur nestled gently along his shoulder, her whiskers tickling him. "Tigress," he started, softly lifting his shoulder to get his love's attention. "I made us some food for tonight, if you're hungry." A warmth passed over his heart as his mind exploded. 'I can't believe that this is happening. Me and Tigress on a date! Wow! I've been dreaming of this since I was a teen! Squeeeeee!' he thought, struggling to maintain his outward demeanor.

Tigress smiled as her eyes blinked open. To open her eyes to that voice, her heart purred inside. "I'd love some." she said softly, her eyes gazing up at her love. Her tail dropped and swung happily behind her as she lifted her head off Po's shoulder. "Noodle soup?" she giggled as she gently punched him in the arm.

"Haha, no." Po sarcastically said, as a wince of pain drug up from his arm. "Remember the time Shifu wanted me to host the Winter Feast? I had to sit through TONS of chefs and their food to decide who would cook. Well," Po stopped, his eyes glancing down towards the basket in his lap. "I reached out to some of them and learned how to cook things besides noodle soup." He reached into the basket, and steadily pulled out a plate with a beautiful dish. The dish contained a pleasant array of fruits, vegetables, and the sweet scent of spices.

Tigresses' eyes widened in awe as Po steadily placed it on her lap. She couldn't move her eyes from the dish that Po created. A warm smile escaped her face as she took in all that her love had done for her. "...lucky…" escaped her mouth as Po handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"What was that?" Po asked, his face smiling lovingly at his tiger.

"I'm so lucky." Tigress said, as a few tears dripped from her eyes. Her amber eyes shifted in her tears as they slipped down her cheeks towards her chin.

"Tigress...why are you crying?" Po asked, nervousness and chaos began to sink into his mind. "What did I do wrong? Oh crap, um, I can fix it? Did you want noodle soup? I just figured, oh dummy! Why did I figure! Don't worry, I can fix that! It shouldn't ta-" he rambled worryingly before Tigress gently placed a paw over his mouth.

Her eyes smiled lovingly at him as she stopped her panda from talking. "There's nothing wrong, Po." Tigress started, her soft voice caressing Po's ears, "I'm just happy."

Po's eyes widened behind her paw as a wave of sweet relief filled his mind. "Happy?" he smiled, his voice slightly muffled by his tiger's paw.

"Yes, love." she giggled, a blush rushing to her cheeks as his nickname left her lips, "I'm really happy. More happy than I have ever been a day in my life." She slowly moved her paw from his mouth as she leaned in. Her shimmering eyes closed gently as she lovingly placed her lips on her lover's. A warmth surged throughout her body as their lips touched and pressed together.

Po's eyes initially shot opened before they too closed on themselves as he gave into his feline's kiss. His heart beat echoed in his ear as the surrounding night slowly fell away. Their kiss brightened up the night air as the sweet smell of the night embraced them.

 **As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	12. The Proposal

**Author's Note: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TONS OF FLUFF AND SAPPY ROMANCE!**

The Proposal

A small pile of scrolls built up on a wooden table lit by flickering candle light. A warm breeze passed through the large opening in the wall of the Jade Palace as Shifu filled out every scroll. His mind hurried as a small ache formed in his wrist. Drops of sweat dripped off the bridge of his nose before falling towards the ground. The sun's rays gently lit the outside world. The Jade Dragon glimmered in it's reflection on the reflecting pool.

Tigress felt a hint of worry enter her mind as her paw tightly gripped her beloved's. Her heart quickened steadily as her thoughts went towards the possible future. "I have to tell him, Po." she whispered, her voice hinting at her worry, as she gazed up at her panda.

Po stood alongside her, both of them outside the Jade Palace doors, as he peered in. His jade eyes watched as his master opened up another scroll and started writing. "Um, heheh, are you ABSOLUTELY sure, Ti?" Po gulped as a nervousness entered his throat. "I mean...it looks like Master Shifu is busy."

"If you have something to tell me," Shifu said, her voice bouncing off the walls towards the couple, "then please, come in and tell me, Tigress." His voice remained in his usual stern self, though a hidden hint of comfort seeped through the words.

Her heart jumped as her father's words entered her ears. Tigress briefly squeezed Po's paw before she walked into the Hall of Heroes. She bit her lip as her mind rushed with her memories of her panda. "Master Shifu…" she started, her voice shaky in the air.

"I believe," Shifu interrupted as he took a deep breath. He reached and grabbed for his staff before he stood up from the desk. His face turned towards his daughter, a small smile on his face. "This talk is more of a talk between father and daughter, than it is master and student." His voice carried softly in the air.

A nervous relief slowly trickled into Tigresses' heart. Her amber eyes flashed with determination as she stepped towards the Shifu. Her feet gently passed where she had risked her life and entered her love's mind a few nights prior. "Father…" she sighed, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Her paws pushed together as she respectfully bowed to the red panda, "it is my understanding that a daughter must ask for her father's permission to be with a man." Her tail slooped behind her as her eyes moved up and fixed on her master. "I want to be with Po, Father, and I respectfully ask your permission to date him."

Shifu's ears twitched as his daughter's words reached his ears. His mind dashed back towards the sign from Oogway of the two. Images of harming Po still crept into the back of his thoughts. "I see." He smiled, his ears still slightly twitching, "And does the Dragon Warrior feel the same way about you?"

"I do, Master!" Po shouted as he rushed into the room. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, drowning out his surroundings. He swiftly stopped next to his Tigress, a bright blush forming on his cheeks, as he reached down and gripped her paw. Nervous sweat dripped down his brow as his legs trembled faintly.

Shifu shot Po an angry glare before his eyes shifted. His gaze softened as a small grin crept across his face. "I already know, panda." Shifu stated, slightly bowing towards the panda. "It's actually supposed to be the man who asks for permission, Tigress." Shifu chuckled softly as he sent her a warming smile.

Tigresses' mind wracked with embarrassment as blood trickled towards her cheeks. Her tail curled slightly as her claws sheathed and unsheathed quietly. "I-" she started, her words lumping in her throat.

"It's okay, Tigress." Shifu explained as he briskly walked towards the couple. He caringly placed his free paw on hers. "You have my blessings, the both of you, to date." A warmth gripped his heart as his fatherly duty was accomplished. "However, panda," Shifu continued, an icy twinge in his voice, "if you should hurt my daughter, I will send you to the spirit realm."

A nervous chuckle escaped Po's throat as he softly grunted. "Y-you don't have to worry about that, Master!" he elated, a large smile plastered on his face. His paw tightly gripped his feline's with happiness.

Tigress felt a wash of joy embrace her heart with her father's approval. Her mind raced with excitement, her stomach fluttered, and her eyes shimmered lovingly in the daylight. "Thank you, Father…" she trailed, as small tears dripped down her cheeks. Her tail sprung with happiness. A rush of emotion filled her nerves as she tightly hugged the red panda, tears still falling from her amber eyes. "Thank you…" she smiled, her voice teaming with happiness.

Shifu softly returned the embrace as he felt his daughter's tears. "I'm happy for you, Tigress." he stated, a happy grin etched to his face. He lovingly patted his daughter's back as the hug continued. "I'm glad you two are here. I need your help." he said, his voice changing into a more serious tone.

"Anything, father. What do you need?" Tigress asked, her voice still teaming, as she released the hug and wiped her tears away. A large smile, a soft smile, placed itself on her face as her eyes watched Shifu turn back towards his desk and scrolls.

"I am making scrolls to send out towards all the masters of China." Shifu explained as he reached his desk. "We were able to defeat Ku Bah, but he most certainly isn't gone for good. We need to find where he went, and lock him up in a demon jar, before he can regain his strength."

"So, the scrolls are to warn the other masters?" Tigress pondered as she picked up a scroll.

"Yes, we will be sending these out tonight, to warn the masters and to have them report anything back to us that could point to Ku Bah." Shifu replied as he began working on another scroll.

The air grew cold as the sun rose and fell. Days turned to weeks as the summer months came to an end, inviting fall to take place. Green leaves changed into a bright array of reds and yellows before they slowly began to fall. Hints of snow came down from the mountains as winter crept into place. Daylight faded as night took more hours of the day. Crisp winds bellowed down from the mountains on a regular basis as frost nipped the grass and bushes every morning.

Months had passed since Shifu had originally sent out the scrolls. Ku Bah slowly faded to a memory of a horrible time in the minds of the masters of the Jade Palace. Tigress and Po enjoyed many nights of romantic and wonderful dates as their budding relationship began to flourish. They enjoyed the support of the entire village when they announced their courtship on the Mid-Autumn Festival. They received the blessings of their friends and fellow masters. Winter started with full swing as the first snowfall struck the valley.

A loud gong echoed out from the Hall of Heroes as snow drifted down onto the Jade Palace. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior hurried into the hall to be greeted by a worried Shifu, holding a scroll. "We just received word, that there has been incidents of possible mind control kung fu happening in the Xisha-Wo province, under the control of Master Lion." Shifu stated bluntly, his stern eyes watching his students. An air of tenseness befell the room as memories of Ku Bah fell back into everyone's thoughts. "If this is Ku Bah, we need to stop him and trap him in an demon jar where he will never escape."

"Why not just banish him to the spirit world?" Po suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ku Bah is not a mortal, Po." Shifu retorted quickly, "He has been around since the beginning of time. He feasts on the depression and sadness of others, taking on new forms and bodies. Many masters of kung fu have been lost to this terrible monster. It's time we put an end to him."

Shifu stepped down as he headed towards his students. "This will be a long journey, and...it could be dangerous. I need you all to promise me that you will look after each other, and not do anything too risky. Just use your chi and trap Ku Bah in the jar and seal it. That is all." Shifu stated, his words echoing in the brisk winter air.

"Yes, Master Shifu." the students' responded as they bowed to Master Shifu.

Winter grew into full blast as the long journey towards the Xisha-Wo province drug on. Days seemed to pass with little to no advancement. The high warm only briefly warmed the earth before passing behind thick grey clouds. Snow drifted out of the clouds overhead as it slowly piled on the ground around them.

Cold blasts hurled down from the mountain sides, chilling them to their bones. Fire's routinely were put out by the snow as winter seemed to prevent their warmth. Days grew shorter as the nights grew longer and harsh. Small tents were pitched against whatever they could find to secure them down. The wind subsided as a break in the snow swept relief across the earth. War sun rays broke through the clouds as the air inched warmer.

The sun drifted down as it's short day came to an end. A full moon rose sharply over the mountain range, gracefully introducing a calm night. Po sat next to a small campfire as his eyes gazed into the flame. His mind wandered endlessly as a cool night bite shivered his spine. Fear crept into his thoughts as flashes of Ku Bah emerged. An anxious tap echoed through one of his claws as it tapped against his seat. "Ku Bah…" he sighed, his jade eyes gazing past the fire before him.

A small ache quietly echoed through his chest as fear gripped his heart. Po placed his paw over his chest, his claws softly gripping his fur. "I won't let him win." he stated, a firm expression on his face.

Tigress lay awake in her tent, her mind peacefully flipping through memories. Her heart fluttered as she remembered her dates with her beloved. A warmth of blood entered her cheeks as a small blush appeared. She gently raised a paw close to her lips as she remembered their kisses. Her eyes glistened inside her dark tent. "Po...I wonder what he is doing." she whispered, her voice barely escaping her mouth.

Her paw pressed against the cold ground as Tigress stood to her feet. Her eyes gazed out the entrance of her tent, a warm fire flickering in the breeze. She quietly pushed aside the flap that hung in front of her tent. Her eyes glimmered as her gaze fixed on her beloved. A small cheer filled her heart. 'He couldn't sleep either." she thought, a teasing grin appearing on her face. Her feet silently trekked through the snow as she snuck up on the panda.

Po, oblivious to Tigresses' sneaking, continued to run through his mind. An odd mixture of pain and joy twisted in his heart as he replayed his rescue by Tigress. A deep sigh escaped his teeth, his breath frosting in the winter air. "Tigress…" he said quietly to the fire, a tiny glimmer appearing in his eye.

Po's words kissed her ears as a shock pierced through her nerves. "How'd you know?" Tigress gasped, her voice stirring the night air. A blush emerged on her cheeks as a slight embarrassment entered her mind.

"Wha-whoa! Tigress?!" Po shouted, his heart nearly jumping out of his throat. His eyes widened as his feline suddenly appeared in his vision. The startle knocked him off of his seat, causing him to fall into the shallow snow. A cold gripped his fur as the snow sank further in. "When did you get there?!" He asked, his breath quickening from the startle and chill of the snow.

Tigress smiled as a small giggle escaped her lips. She lovingly reached out as she hoisted her love back onto his feet. "I saw you out here alone, so I decided to surprise you." She smiled, her eyes gazed lovingly at the panda. "I thought you noticed me."

"No, that-uh, well...hehehe...yeah. I was just remembering how you saved me." Po finished as he gave his Tigress an embarrassed grin. His mind jumped as his eyes gazed upon her beautiful figure. A pound echoed in his chest.

"Oh," Tigress giggled, her eyes still gazing longingly at Po, as a sweet smile passed her face. Her eyes twinkled in the dark winter night. "Can I sit with you, love?" she asked, her lips curling at the name.

"O-o-o-o-o-of course you can." Po stuttered, his heart fluttering. Everytime he heard his nickname, his mind melted. He gently tugged Tigresses' paw, leading her to a seat next to him.

"It's just to two of us out here…" Tigress whispered, her lips seductively speaking as she sat down. Her tail gently fell next to her side, preventing the tip from touching the snow. A shiver crept up her spine.

Po wrapped his arm around Tigress as he gently pulled her closer. His body heat resonating out, warming up his beloved. "It is." he smiled, as his eyes glanced down at the cold tiger. The fire crackled in front of them as it's warmth seeped forcefully into the air.

"I have missed this." Tigress purred as she gently stoked her cheek along Po's fur. Her words teamed with happiness and content. Her eyes watched as the fire twisted beautifully in the night breeze as snow curled between her toes. Her heart grew peaceful as she felt her panda's arm tightly around her.

"Miss what?" Po asked, curiosity getting the better of him. His claws gently inched into Tigresses' fur.

"Us time." Tigress replied, a happy sigh escaping her lungs. A feminine smile crept by her face as she quietly listened to the winter breeze. The once cold wind now felt warm and comforting as she sat next to her love. "This entire trip has been rough, and we haven't had time to just sit and be together."

"True.." Po whispered into her ear, his hot breath steaming up her mind. His thoughts escaped into a new area of his mind. Pictures of his dream, that one dream, where Ku Bah finally took him over resurfaced. The wedding bells, the ceremony, it all returned into the forefront of his mind. 'Maybe I should' he thought, a nervous clatter slowly growing from his heart.

Tigress could feel her heart melt at Po's words as they steamily embraced her ears. Her mind twisted with fantasies from the depths of her being. A hot blush formed along her cheeks and ears as it red escaped through her fur. Moonlight blissfully filled the air around them as a break in the clouds passed by. The snow on the ground twinkled like fallen stars. A sense of beauty gripped her heart as the world's surroundings opened up in the night.

Po felt a similar sense as he watched the snow glisten. What was once the bane of their journey had become a beautiful spectacle to behold. 'If there was ever a time, it's right now' he thought, as a rising sense of determination crept into his mind. "You know, Tigress…" he started, struggling to swallow down his nerves.

"Yes, love?" Tigress purred in response. The beauty of her surroundings had heightened her romantic and feminine feelings towards the panda. Her eyes shimmered up towards her love as her lips readied themselves for an intamite kiss.

Po struggled to keep his self control as his eyes darted away from his felines warm lips. "We um….well, how can I put this? You see, no, um, I think...ugh." he sighed, building the words he needed in his throat. His nostrils flared as he inhaled a large breath of winter air. "I think we've been together for some time and I believe it's time we take our relationship to the next level." he blurted out, words flying a million miles a second. His chest burned as he tried to regain his breath. A shock of embarrassment bolted through his nerves.

Tigress lifted her head off the panda's shoulder as she turned her eyes from Po towards the fire. Her heart fluttered up into her throat as she let his words sink in. "Next level?" she gasped, not sure if she understood what Po meant. Her paws fiddled together as an anxious jitter filled them.

"Yeah-" Po gulped, fearing he had gone to far to back down now. "I…" he stopped, his eyes drawn to the fire. A strike of courage lifted his heart as he rose quickly to his feet. The snow spun around his feet as he turned fully towards his feline, who remained seated. "I'm not entirely sure how this mission will go, Ti." he started, his eyes nervously glued to Tigress. "I fear that something could happen to me, or worse, to you, when we finally fight Ku Bah again. He's already going to be pissed to see us, and if he recovered any of his strength, things could get bad fast."

"Po, it'll-" Tigress tried to speak before Po continued, pushing through her attempt.

"I love you, Ti. I've loved you for a long time, and these past few months have been some of the happiest months of my life, even happier than when I was picked as the Dragon Warrior." Po stated, his eyes still glued on the feline. His breath quickened with his heartbeat as a nervous gulp swallowed some fear.

Tigress sat, her eyes blushing, as Po's words kissed her ears. "I love you too, Po." she smiled, her heart practically singing with bliss. Her mind filled with heat as a flood of happiness engulfed her.

Po readied himself for the final part. His eyes nervously glued on his beloved as cool sweat formed along his brow and palms. His right knee softly dropped into the snow, the cool clinging to his fur, as he steadied himself on his left knee. "I don't want to spend another minute away from you, Tigress. I really don't. I love you. So I have to ask, if we survive this mission and make it back to the Valley of Peace, would you...give me the honor of becoming my wife?" He stated, his blush now on fire as his pounding heart echoed loudly in his ears.

Tigress could hardly believe her ears as Po's words sank in. Her blush quickly expanded to her entire face as her head bent down. Her gazed darted shyly around the ground before her. 'Did-did-did-did he just...ask me to become his WIFE?' she thought repeatedly, her heart shifting between joy and nervousness. Her tail shivered off the seat and onto the snow behind her.

Po could feel a slump in his heart as he watched Tigress, waiting for a response. A feeling of stupidity crept into his mind. "T...Tigress…?" he asked, his voice quietly drifting in the night. His ears dropped slightly as his eyes grew heavy.

"Y-you mean it?" Tigress finally said, the crackling of the fire nearly drowning out her soft voice. Her blushing eyes gazed up at her Po as she nervously bit her lip.

"Of course I mean it, Tigress." Po said, unsure whether to feel happy or saddened by her response.

Tigress tightly closed her eyes, still biting her lip, as her heart raced inside her. A rush of wind entered her lungs as her chest quickly expanded. A joyful sigh seeped through her teeth as tears escaped her eyelids and dripped down her fur. "Yes." she cried, her amber eyes filled with tears. A bright smile took her face. "Yes, yes, yes, Po! Of course I will be your wife!" The giddy feline pounced off the seat as she tightly hugged her panda. Tears fell freely from her eyes, her mind was made, as she happily nuzzled her head on his chest.

A chorus of joy exploded in Po's body as Tigresses' resounding yes played on repeat in his head. His arms instinctively hugged his wife-to-be as a tear slipped from his eye. "Really?!" he chuckled happily, his face grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Po." Tigress smiled as she planted an intimate kiss on her future husband's lips. Kiss after kiss, the snow around them melted as their joyful air heated their surroundings. "I'll gladly be your wife." she said proudly as she broke away for air. Her smile still on her face as her blushing eyes fixed on her beloved. Tears pooled on Po's chest as she continued to cry. Her heart bursted in her chest as her mind filled with a single sentence, 'Mrs. Po Ping'.

Po could feel his once nightmare turning into the best dream of his life. His eyes glimmered with joy as he gently stroked her feline's cheek, wiping her tears. "I love you, Tigress." he said, his voice blissfully carrying in the wind. His words gently embraced his wife-to-be.

"I love you too, Po." Tigress purred, herself at complete peace and joy. The cool winter wind seemed like a far memory as she gazed deep into his jade eyes. The moon blushed as the two returned to their passionate kiss. The strong fire wilted against their heat as the night faded gracefully on; the happiest night of the lovers' life.

 **SHE SAID YES! Now we are finally getting somewhere! As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	13. Nighttime Sneaking

Nighttime Sneaking

The Xisha-Wo province, the high grassy plains region sprawled out on the horizon. Small fires and pillars of smoke rose from villages off in the distance. The entire ground was blanketed in a white fluffy snowfall. The cold winter wind subsided as the gang reached the lone outpost of Lotus Flower Temple, the stronghold for Master Lion.

The large stone walls rose sharply through the snow, up towards the sky. A bright green gate stood strong as it protected the inside of the temple. Small rays of sun pierced the dark clouds that soared overhead as the snow glistened softly. Tigress stepped, her feet sinking into the snow, as she approached the gate.

"Are you sure about this, Ti?" Po asked, his voice shivering in the wind, as he watched his fiance knock on the door. The knock echoed in the crisp wind as it rattled throughout the temple.

"Positive." Tigress replied, her back towards her husband-to-be, as a brief smile passed her face. Her heart warmed in the chilly weather as Po's obvious worry for her entered her mind. "We need to know where the most recent activity of Ku Bah is, then we can finish this mission." A small glisten appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just hope they let us inside." Crane complained as a small shiver climbed up his legs, "I think my beak is about to turn into an icicle."

"If it does, I am so breaking it off." Mantis chuckled as he stood on Po's shoulder, high and away from the snow.

"You're not breaking an-" Crane started.

"Shh, all of you." Tigress ordered, her voice stern, as she interrupted Crane. A loud creek, followed by a few grunts, seeped through the walls before them as the large gate slowly opened.

Warm firelight rushed through the growing opening between the gates as the inviting crackle of a fire slowly filled the air. Two guards, both geese, stepped forward out of the temple. A tall spear sat in their wings as their eyes glared through the falling snow. "What business do you have with Master Lion?" charged one of the geese. His voice, slightly raspy, shifted through the air.

Tigress stood, mere feet away from the guards, as her tail shifted softly behind her. "Greetings," she said as she bowed slightly to the guards. "I am Master Tigress, and we are the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. We were sent here by Master Shifu to discuss an urgent issue with Master Lion." Her voice curled the air. Her face held a determined look as she waited for the guards response.

Po watched, his heart still beaming with joy, as his wife-to-be called the shots. His eyes fixed on her back side as flakes of snow seemed to melt on contact with her fur. 'She's so awesome…' he thought as a dreamy wash of memories took over his mind. Memories of his proposal, of her reply, and their time afterwards together. A flutter rose slightly in his soul.

One of the geese glanced from under his helmet, shifting his eyes up and down Tigress and the rest. A small frown passed his face. "I see, then come Masters." he finally said as he motioned his wing towards the gate. "Please, let us move out of this cold weather and inside the Temple. We shall go alert Master Lion of your presence."

A low howl blew with the wind as it crossed the wide valley. The gang felt a shiver of warmth crawl up their frozen bodies as they entered into the Temple. A roaring fire gently lit the space of the grand room. Hardwood floors ran across the ground as small ornate pillars shot up into the ceiling. Kung Fu artifacts hung along the outside walls and a small meditation table sat towards the back of the room.

"Ahh, it feels so much better in here than outside." Monkey sighed with relief. His tail slowly released from the tightly curled ball it had become.

"I think I can finally feel my pointer thingies." Mantis laughed as he hopped along the ground.

Po's eyes shifted eagerly around the room as he took in all the awesomeness. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" He stammered, excitement clinging to his voice. His feet danced around as he moved from artifact to artifact.

"Po sure loves Kung Fu artifacts, huh Tigress?" Viper asked as she giggled. Her body temperature began to raise from the fire, allowing her to move around more freely.

A feint ting echoed through Tigresses' heart as she watched her panda move around like an excited child. Her stern face softened into a pleasant grin. Her amber eyes carefully watched Po, her mind protecting him. "He certainly does." She said, her voice slightly high with content.

A wooden door along the left side of the room flashed open as a large lion walked in. He wore a bright red robe with a golden belt along the waist. Etchings of brilliant fire were sown along the front and back of the robe. A small sword, enclosed in a bronze scabbard, was held in his left paw. The lions red eyes glanced sharply at the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. "I am glad that you all made it here safely." he started, turning towards the gang, "I am Master Lion, the one who sent word to the Jade Palace of Ku Bah. I understand that you have had a long journey from the Valley of Peace, especially in this brutal winter. I wish for you all to stay here for the night. Please, rest and recover your strength. I shall discuss the details of Ku Bah with you all over dinner later tonight. Until then, please make yourselves at home. I shall have the guards escort you all to your rooms."

Master Lion finished his speech with a small bow, both greeting the gang and saying goodbye. A sense of irritation seeped into Tigresses' mind as she watched the lion exit the room. "Please follow me towards your sleeping quarters." stated one of the guards. He turned and led the gang down a series of hallways and rooms until they arrived at the barracks.

The icy wind continued to howl outside the temple as the long winter day drew on. The sweet aroma of food wafted down the barracks halls as the day's dinner was being prepared. Po sat near the middle of a large wooden dinner table with Tigress to his right and Crane to his left. Large candles flickered away along the center of the table. A small door flung open as a few geese carried in large arrays of food towards the table. "Whoa, that looks delicious!" Po stated, a hungry smile passed his face as he clapped his paws together.

"Yeah, much better than what we've been eating this journey" chimes Monkey who also had a hungry smile.

Tigress glared at the geese, carefully watching them as they placed each plate down. Her eyes shifted in surprise as she felt a large fuzzy paw touch her outer thigh. A startled jolt whipped through her nerves.

"Hey, is everything okay, Ti?" Po whispered as he gently rubbed his paw along his fiance's fur. A curious look seeped from his jade eyes as he gazed at Tigress. A soft warmth lingered up his paw from her fur.

Tigress felt a warm cuddle on her heart as Po's words touch her ears. "Yes, Po." she whispered back as she gave her husband-to-be a thankful glance. A small grin crept along her face. "I just feel like something here is off…"

"Like what?" Po inched closer. His nostrils flared slightly as a sweet aroma emanated from Tigresses' body. His mind danced with emotion as his eyes glued on her.

"I'm not sure, but this place doesn't feel normal." Tigress said, her eyes continuing to examine the room. Her claws unsheathed as she rapidly grew impatient. "Where is Master Lion? We've been sitting here for some time now."

"I'm sure everything is fine." Po smiles as a soft chuckle escaped his throat. His mind fluttered with a sense of peace as he continued to talk to his feline. "Your instincts are pretty good, Ti, but you also think the mailman at the Jade Palace is evil. I'm sure everything is fine here, but different."

Tigress couldn't help but feel a sense of embarrassment as she listened to Po. "That duck has to be planning something." she insisted as she gave Po a playful look. Her tongue peaked out of her lips as she gave her husband-to-be a small grin. Her amber eyes sparkled in the crackling firelight as her eyes met Po's.

"Well, looks like these two are getting hot and heavy!" Monkey snickered as he watched the couple.

"Seriously, maybe they should get a room." Mantis chuckled before he started into the food in front of him.

A rush of blood flooded to Tigresses' cheeks as she listened to the teasing intensify. Her soft eyes grew watery. Her tail cusped the back edge of her chair as her head tilted downward. Po felt a smile quickly pass and fade from his face. The teasing was funny at first, but soon began to annoy him. A twinge in his heart emerged as he watched his fiance seemingly shrink into her chair. "Guys, enough." Po stated, turning his attention away from Tigress and towards the rest of the gang. "Does anybody know what is taking Master Lion so freaking long to get here?"

"No idea, maybe taking a leak?" Monkey smiled as he ate his food.

A soft woosh rippled through the air as Master Lion walked through one of the kitchen doors. His sword rested along his waist as he approached the table. "I am sorry for the delay, Dragon Warrior." Lion said with a sharp tongue. His red eyes continued to glance over the table. "I had some other business to attend to. Now, please, I hope we can discuss the matter of Ku Bah?"

"Please, we are eager to hear what information you may have." Tigress replied, regaining her demeanor, as she tilted her head in a greeting bow.

Master Lion sat at the far end of the table, in a large ornate chair. A large plate was prepared for him, filled with herbs and grains. An air of silence seeped into the room as the gang waited for Master Lion to speak. He reached down and began to eat from his plate, an annoying smacking sound coming from each bite.

Po watched as he inched closer to the edge of his seat. His heart pounded nervously as his stomach twisted into a knot. "Um….Master Lion?" he asked, his voice barely carrying across the table.

Master Lion shot his eyes up, giving Po an irritated look. "Yes?" he replied finally, after wiping away food from the edge of his lips.

"Ku Bah…? Remember?" Po continued, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. A small grin grew on his face. The soft crackling of the fire continued in the background as the fire's warmth gently embraced the entire room.

Master Lion lifted his head, glancing at Po, before clearing his throat. "Yes, I remember, Dragon Warrior." He started as he placed his chopsticks down. "Recently it was brought to my attention that there have been strange happenings in Juntoa Village. They are a small village close towards our mountain border, roughly a day away from here. There have been reports of people seemingly disappearing and then coming back slightly crazed. There have also been sightings of what looks like a big black bird flying around in the middle of the night. The events sounded similar enough to your experience at Huegon for me to send word."

A heavy silence filled the air in the room as the gang listened closely to every word spoken by Master Lion. Images of the loud screech from the forest, the abandoned village and the controlled villagers filled their minds. A nervous twinge echoed through Po's body as he remembered his fight with Fung.

"Where can we find Juntoa Village?" Tigress asked as she gently pushed her empty plate away.

"It's due east of here." Lion replied, turning his attention towards her. "The village sits beneath the shade of the mountains. In this whether it could take about a full day to get there."

Geese came to take the food as dinner came to a close. The roaring fire withered to a small crackle as Master Lion left the room. The rest of the gang were escorted back towards their respective rooms. Tigress kept watch on her husband-to-be out of the corner of her eyes as they walked down the barracks hall. She noticed the sense of worry in his face, and her heart sank as she watched his eyes shift frantically. "Po?" she asked softly, her voice gently trying to ease his nerves. She reached her paw out, softly placing it on his shoulder, as she gazed into his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Po felt a small thump echo in his chest as his eyes met his fiance's. A nervous lump formed in his throat. "Yeah, everything is fine! I'm just going to get some sleep! Talk to you in the morning, Ti." He said quickly, his words rattling off his tongue. He quickly leaned forward and gave his feline a peck on the cheek before turning towards his room. A woosh seeped from the door as he slid it open.

Tigress could only watch as Po entered into his room. Her mind paused at his actions. 'Something is not right...not with my panda.' she thought as she entered her own room. She gently sat at the edge of the bed, her ears alert, and she waited.

Po laid in his bed tossing and turning. His mind racing with thoughts and memories. The crisp winter wind howled outside his bedroom window. The chill seeped through the walls and into his thoughts. "I can't let Ku Bah win, and I can't risk putting everybody in danger again." he quietly said to himself. His teeth grit together as he focused his resolve. The nervousness in his mind faded into nothing as determination set in.

The wind continued to howl in the cold night as far away stars glistened in the sky. The moon rose above the earth in the dark night as its light pierced through the clouds. Po slipped out of his room as he crept through the window. The cold wind bit into his fur as he closed the window behind him. His feet sunk into the snow as he moved away from the barracks. His eyes focused on the wall before him. "I'll take Ku Bah down myself, that way nobody gets hurt." he reminded himself as he lunged over the wall.

His feet slipped in the snow as he landed, his body rolling down like a giant snowball. Snow clung to his fur with each roll before he came to a dead stop with a tree. The rattling tree shook and small branches and twigs dropped to the ground. A crash shifted through the winter air as Po groaned to his feet. "Wh-who put this tree here?" he asked, his voice seeping into a winter void.

"Another tree did." Tigress replied as she stepped out from behind a tree. Her figure stepped into the moonlight as she glared at her fiance.

"T-T-Tigress?! Whoa, where did you come from?" Po shouted, his nerves shocked with surprise.

"Po, are you trying to take on Ku Bah by yourself?" Tigress asked, disregarding his question. She stepped closer to her panda as he was still struggling to his feet. Her paw reached out and gripping his paw.

A grunt escaped from Po's throat as he finally got to his feet. "Yes, because I don't want to hurt you guys again. I need to take down Ku Bah by myself, because if he takes con-" Po started, before being muffled his Tigresses' paw.

"Don't you dare tell me that. If your worried that Ku Bah can take you over again, do you think you still have darkness in your mind?" Tigress asked, her eyes growing slightly sorrowful towards the end of her question. A soft bitter look formed on her face as her paw dropped from Po's mouth. "Are you saying that I didn't take the darkness away?" Her voice carried heavy in the winter howls. A shiver curled up her spine from winter's bite.

Po's mouth hung open as he listened to Tigress. Her worry for him sent a torrent of blood throughout his body. "N-no!" he stammered, "You took away my darkness, Ti. It's because of that that I know I can defeat Ku Bah. I just don't want you guys getting hurt again because of me…"

Tigress felt a small lift of happiness in her heart as Po's words sank into her mind. Her eyes glistened as the sorrow fell away. "And you took away mine, love." she smiled as she moved closer towards her husband-to-be. "But I can't watch you go about this alone. I am going with you, and we will defeat Ku Bah-" she paused. She leaned forward and gave the panda a quick peck on the cheek, returning the favor from earlier, "togetther."

 **As always, if you like what you read, please review and favorite!**


	14. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

The howling wind bit deep into the fur of Tigress and Po as they continued their trek towards Juntoa Village. Trees provided brief cover from the chilling wind. Po's eyes squinted against the snow as the mountain's grew closer over the horizon. "I sure hope we are almost there!" Po shouted towards his wife-to-be. His words fought brutally against the wind to reach her ears.

Tigress stopped as she turned back towards her panda as she heard his voice. Her tail curled tightly close to her body to preserve heat. "We are, Po, just stay strong!" she replied, a warm smile on her face. Her amber eyes stared longingly at her panda as he pushed closer to her against the wind.

The stars above gently lit up the night sky as small dark grey clouds shifted in the wind. Village houses appeared on the horizon. Po could feel a joyful jump in energy as his jade eyes caught glimpse of the village. "I...it's the village!" Po gasped as he took off. His feet trampled through the snow as the panda hurried towards the buildings. Snow whipped through the air as the wind howled down the mountainside.

Tigress quickly followed her fiance as the two entered into the village. A large fire roared in the center as two small statues stood on either side. Each statue depicted a master of Kung Fu. Lanterns hung across the street as they twisted and turned in the wind. The heat from the fire emmenated out, warming the air in all directions. Tigress felt a warm kindle in her soul as she moved closer to the fire. Her eyes continued to glance lovingly at Po as she watched him. Her mind felt at peace when the two were alone, even though there were villagers around.

'I must keep him safe' Tigress thought to herself as she searched around the village. Her eyes caught glimpse of an older pig walking into one of the houses nearby with a sling around her arm. "Excuse me!" she called out, hurrying over to catch the pig's attention.

The elder pig turned, her face wrinkled with tire and stress. Her arm sat in a white sling as a few bandage wraps were seen elsewhere on her body. Her tired eyes glanced up at the feline. "Yes, who are you?" she asked, her voice shaky from weariness.

Tigress bowed softly to the elder before she responded. "I am Tigress of the Furious Five. I come from the Valley of Peace looking for an enemy of ours." she started. The old pig patiently listened as she continued on with her explanation. A soft wind wisped down from the mountain side as it passed through the village.

Po gawked and awed at the town. New statues, new people, he felt like a kid in a candy shop. His jade eyes continued to shift around as it took in the beautiful surroundings. "Man," he sighed, a smile passing his face, "if only this could be a romantic night for me and Ti, instead of us trying to find Ku Bah." Po stretched his back as his eyes gazed up towards the moon. The crescent moon shined high in the sky, it's rays gently lighting up the night. A faint glimmer along the face of the mountain caught his eye. A red light pierced through the passing clouds as it flickered like a fire.

"Is that…."Po started, his eyes squinting to see through the clouds. The flickering light continued as a black figure seemingly flew past the light. Po turned hastily to find Tigress, his eyes rapidly absorbing his surroundings. His heart quickened in pace as his mind scrambled. 'That had to be the bird, that must be where Ku Bah is!' he thought as his smile faded. A serious tone took to his face as he found his feline. "Tigress!" he shouted into the winter air.

Tigresses' ears perked as she heard her panda's voice. "Po?" she asked, turning her attention towards the oncoming panda. A hint of worry seeped into her thoughts as she noticed the serious look on Po's face. "Po, what's going on? Are you alright?" she questioned as her eyes grew with a sense of worry.

Po's lungs felt as though they were on fire from the crisp winter air as he suffered from his panda asthma. "I...ugh...I think I knew where Ku Bah is!" he finally said while trying to catch his breath.

Her eyes shot open as Po's words sank into Tigresses' ears. "Where?" she shot, her amber eyes staring readily into his soul. Her paw firmly placed on his shoulder as she waited for his answer.

Po's eyes glanced back towards the mountainside as he pointed up past the clouds. "I think there is a cave up there." he explained, still catching his breath, "I saw, or at least I think, I saw a fire through the clouds, and then there was a black...THING that blocked the fire out for a bit!"

Tigress felt a drop in her heart as she listened to her fiance. She wanted to believe him, but doubt crept into her thoughts. "Po...are you sure it wasn't a cloud?" she asked, her voice dropping slightly in consideration. Her eyes examined his face.

"Ti~!" Po said in an annoyed tone as he gave her a look, "Of course I'm sure! That has to be that black bird from Huegon! Ku Bah HAS to be up there!"

A sigh escaped from Tigresses' lungs as her paw left Po's shoulder. He was clearly convinced at what he saw, and she had been wrong before to doubt him. "Alright, love," she said, her face getting softer as she spoke. "We will go check it out." A smile surfaced on her face.

A sharp ramp traveled from the village, along the side of the mountain face, up towards a small cave facing out towards the forest. The ramp was covered with snow as Po and Tigress struggled their way up. Po's feet slipped along the snow, struggling to maintain traction, as Tigress pushed behind him. Heavy winds blasted down the side, threatening to push them off. Tigress instinctively dug her claws into Po's fur to maintain her balance. "Ye-ow! Ti, what are you doing?" Po shouted against the wind; his eyes squinting from the snow.

Tigress felt a blush rush to her cheeks as a frustrated groan escaped her lungs. "I'm trying not to fall to my death, Po!" she shouted back. The wind rushed down as it blasted by. Her tailed rattled in the wind behind her as the two continued their trek up the ramp. A bright fire became clearing near the top of the ramp as they drew closer.

A loud screech clung to the wind as a black figure quickly flew into the mountainside and disappeared. Po's mouth hung as the figure passed his vision. "D-d-d-d-did you see that Tigress?" Po whispered, turning his head towards his fiance.

"What?" Tigress asked as she pushed herself closer to Po, turning her ears towards him.

"Did you see the bird? It disappeared into the mountain. The cave must be right up there!" Po stated louder so his words could reach the feline. He pointed up towards the oncoming crest of the ramp.

Po and Tigress felt a wash of relief whip through their bodies as they finally reach the crest of the ramp. The wind suddenly lessend in strength as the snow on the ramp grew thin. The soft crackle of a fire grew in the surrounding air as the bright light emanated from a large cave in the mountain side. The fire's heat seeped through the air, gently warming the winter's bite. Po peaked his head into the cave, silently holding his breath, to get a quick glimpse of the cave. His heart dropped as his eyes fell on a dark figure standing by the fire with their back towards him. 'Those feathers….' he thought as his mind rushed for an answer. He stayed there, Tigress waiting behind him, as his mind searched his memories. '"It can't be…" he gasped silently, his words barely leaving the cusp of his lips.

"What do you see?" Tigress whispered as she inched her face closer.

"Fenghuang?" Po finally said, his eyes growing in the firelight. The crackle of the fire drowned out his voice as he quickly escaped behind the mountainside. "It's Fenghuang!" he silently shouted to his wife-to-be, giving her a surprised and worried look. "The black bird, it's Fenghuang!"

"Fenghuang? What is that owl doing here?" Tigress asked, her demeanor changing. Her face grew annoyed and slightly angry as memories of Fenghuang's fight with Shifu crept back into her mind. A surge of anger filled her heart as her claws sprang out from her paws.

"Do you think she is siding with Ku Bah?" Po gasped, his mind torn between a feeling of awesome and fear. "That's...so...i don't even know what to say here…" he tried, his eyes shifting from the cave entrance to Tigress and back.

"Bad." Tigress finished for her fiance, giving him a glare. Anger continued to crawl through her nerves as she replayed her memories. "We need to strike, now, to catch them off guard. We need to put Ku Bah into a demon jar." An eerie smile crept across her face as she imagined her fight with Fenghuang.

"The demon jar!" Po gasped, he paws scratching the sides of his face, "I completely forgot to bring it...I left it back at the temple."

A small chuckle escaped Tigresses' teeth as she gave her husband-to-be a teasing look. "I knew you would." she smiled, her voice softly kissing Po's ears. "I brought the jar with me." Tigress reached back and pulled out a small ornate jar of blue and grey.

Po looked down, a heat of embarrassment grew in his face. "Hehehe...thanks Ti." he said sheepishly as he gave his fiance a grin. "How are we going to do this?"

"Leave that to me, Po." Tigress explained as she placed her free paw on his shoulder. "You go in there and distract them, and I will find and trap Ku Bah."

There was something about her eyes. Po felt a wave of comfort and peace gently grip his nerves as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Her voice kissed the tips of his ears, her touch warmed his frozen fur. "Alright…" he agreed, his voice almost in a dreamy tone.

Po tightly gripped his paw as a nervous shiver caught his breath. "Alright." he repeated as he he quietly stood to his feet. 'Inner peace..inner peace..' he repeated to himself as Po attempted to control his breathing. The wind grew silent in the surrounding air as his focus grew. A quick turn of his feet and Po leapt through the opening of the cave.

His feet landed on the ground with a thud before he continued to charge towards Fenghuang. The owl turned as the thud hit her ears. Her eyes glared at the oncoming panda, sending a cold shiver down his spine. "Here we go!" he gasped as he charged in for the attack.

The sound rapid exchange of punches exploded out of the cave entrance and Po tried to distract Fenghuang. His paws brushed past the feathers of the owl's wing while her talon scratched his leg. Tigress snuck into the cave, her pulse pounding in her ears. The echoing thump muffled the world around her. Her eyes snapped to a large boulder further inside the cave for cover. Po and Fenghuang's encounter grew more intense with each passing second. The owl turned back, rapidly enclosing her wings as a dark chi churned near the tips. "Um…..Tigress!" Po shouted as his eyes caught the dark shine of the owl's chi.

Tigress readied herself behind the large boulder as she put the demon jar into place. Her ears perked attentively as she searched the cave for signs of Ku Bah. 'Why is he giving me away?!' she thought angrily as the heat of combat took her nerves.

Fenghuang swiped away at Po's feet as the panda began to lose balance. "Tigress! I don't think Fenghuang is working with Ku Bah!" Po shouted again. A bolt of pain blasted from his gut as the owl smashed her wings into his stomach. The force split the air as Po's body hurled back towards the entrance.

"What?" Tigress gasped, her ears picking up on the crash from Po's body. Her eyes shot towards the fight before they glued on her panda. A large black burn seared itself on his stomach fur from Fenghuang's chi. A flood of anger and protective rage took over her heart as a sudden tear dripped from her left eye. The feline snarled as she lunged out from behind the boulder, her claws aiming right for the owl.

"T-Tigress no!" Po struggled as a fire of pain built up inside his chest. His breath rapidly escaped from his lungs as a feeling of helplessness gripped his nerves. His eyes, wide and quivering, watched as Fenghuang launched a second wave of chi towards his fiance.

Her anger reached a boiling point as the dark chi bellowed towards her. Flashes of her fight with Po at the Jade Palace filled her head. She grit her teeth as the wave crashed into her, searing her sides. "Arg!" she growled as she launched herself again with another push off the cave floor. Her eyes met owl's eyes; black eyes with a yellow tint. 'The same as when Po was under control!' she thought.

"Please work please work please work please work." Po rampled as he built up his own chi in his paws. Sweat dripped from his chin as his focused his mind on the center of his being. Chi rushed through the palms of his paws as a humming ball of yellow light formed. The searing pain from his burn jolted up his nerves as he shot his chi. The yellow beam hurled through the air before it smacked into Fenghuang's side.

The owl let out a small grunt as she pushed off the panda's chi. A dark grin took her face as a deep laugh escaped from her throat, crackling in the air. "You really thought that would work again, panda?" the owl said, the voice a mixture of her's and Ku Bah's. The voice darkened the cave as it seeped through the owl's beak.

Tigress reached the owl, her attention turned towards Po. A light grin passed her face as she got close enough to attack. The muscles tensed rapidly in her arms as Tigress rocketed her paws out into the owl's ribcage. Cracks of bone snapped through the air as the impact from Tigress launched the owl towards the top of the cave. "Gotcha." She stated as she took a firm stance.

"Ugh!" Ku Bah growled as the owl snapped its wings . The wings stopped the owl's momentum as she floated in the air. "Little kitten…" she said, her eyes shifting between the panda and Tigress. Her wings flapped in the air as dark chi dripped off like rain. The chi burned the stone floor upon impact as tiny pillars of smoke wafted up. "I'm not letting you inside this time!" The owl swiped her wings behind her as she propelled forward.

"I don't plan on trying." Tigress replied with a smirk. Her feet pressed off the ground as she spun over the swooping owl. Her heel kicked Fenghuang's back as she passed over.

Fenghuang slid across the ground, her feathers scraping against the stone. Her eyes beeded with anger as the fight continued. Dark chi clung to the tips of her wings as she stood up, her breath heavy and a snarl on her face. "That's it!" Ku Bah shouted, the voice crackling in her throat. The owl crossed her wings as a large dark cross of chi flung out in front of her. The chi erupted with a bang in front of Tigress, the shockwave blasting her back towards the wall.

"Tigress!" Po shouted as he hurried towards his feline. Worry wrecked his nerves as he finally reached her. Small coughs struggled to escape her throat as he gently lifted her up. His jade eyes grew watery as a twinge of anger seeped into the back of his mind. "Ti…" he whispered.

"I-I'm fine...Po" Tigress coughed as she struggled to her feet. A sharp pain stabbed her side as a burn of chi dug into her skin. Her amber eyes shifted in thought as her mind rushed for a way to win.

"How can we going to stop her? We need to make Ku Bah come out so we can capture him." Po stated as he glared at Fenghuang. His claws curled into a fist as his anger grew.

A light went off in her mind as an idea rushed into Tigresses' head. "I think I got it…" she whispered as a small grin passed her face. Her paw reached up and tapped Po on the shoulder. "Distract her, I just need to get in one more Double Palm Strike I think and she will go down. I heard some bones breaking with my first strike." she explained as she kept her eyes on the owl.

Her words shifted through the air before sinking into Po's mind. A sense of worry dripped into his mind as he stared down Fenghuang. "It's time to end this, Ku Bah! You lost when you tried to take over me, and you will lose here!" he challenged, his nostrils flaring slightly with pride.

"Oh we shall see, Dragon Warrior." Ku Bah mocked, Fenghuang's dark eyes glaring into Po's soul. Her wings flapped behind her as the owl slowly lifted off the ground.

Po hopped on his feet as he amped himself up for the fight. His feet shifting with each hop. A large excited grin plastered itself on his face. 'Bring it on~!" he taunted in his usual fashion.

Fenghuang pushed off the air as the owl screeched through the large cave, shortening the distance between her and the Dragon Warrior. Her wings flipped up before they struck down, striking Po's arms. The panda crossed his arms to block, twisting them upon impact, attempting to grab the owl's wings. A deep laughter seeped through Fenghuang's beak as the two continued to exchange blows.

Tigress crept silently along the wall, positioning herself for another Double Palm Strike attack. Her mind calculated her surroundings. 'I have to land this hit…' she thought. Her heart rate slowed as the time around her seemed to slow down. Her amber eyes fixated on every move Fenghuang made. A kick from Po here, a clash of chi there, a spinning chop from Fenghuang. Everything was analyzed by her eyes as she waited like a tiger watching it's prey. A primal feeling appeared deep within her as time continued on.

Fenghuang was wearing Po down, each strike doing more damage than the last. The whips of her feathers felt like steel against his flesh. Burn after burn from her dark chi appeared along his fur. 'Anytime now, Ti!' he thought in pain, struggling to stay up. His fist launched out towards the owl's face. The air cusped around his wrist as Fenghuang easily dodged the attack. Her wings flipped back as the owl's entire body spun in the air. Her talons sliced deep into Po's skin. "Arg!" Po cried as he fell back. Blood seeped out of his wounds, bleeding his fur a deep red.

A snap echoed out deep into Tigress as her eyes caught Fenghuang in mid-flip; completely unaware of the feline. In an instant, her body launched forward and ripped through the air. Her claws unsheathed as her muscles readied for their strike. Strength rushed towards her arms.

Fenghuang's eyes caught a glimpse of the fast approaching feline. Her body twisted as a large grin plastered itself on her face. "Nice try~!" she teased. Her eyes widened, almost crazy, as her wings emeted dark chi. The chi clung to her wings like a blade. She whipped her wings in front, creating another dark chi cross. The chi tore through the cave air as it barreled down towards Tigress.

Po's eyes struggled to focus as more blood seeped out of his opened wounds. "No…" he gasped as fear of losing his fiance gripped his mind. His body struggled to move, his nerves firing with no response, as his muscles failed him. He stumbled to his feet as his vision slowly regained focus.

Tigress focused on the incoming dark chi. A small grin passed her face as she drew ever closer. 'I was saving this surprise for my next spar with Po' she thought to herself, as a sense of excitement started in her heart. The searing heat from the dark chi emanate through the air as the cross was mere inches from Tigresses' face.

"Tigress!" Po shouted, forcefully pushing his words out of his throat.

The cross smashed, exploding in the air, as Tigresses' body erupted into a flurry of blue flower petals. The petals completely overtook the dark chi as they swarmed the air. Fenghuang's eyes scoured her surroundings in confusion. Po's face hung as his mind tried to grasp what had happened to his fiance. The petals drifted in the air before they warped together behind the owl. Tigress'es body re-appeared, the same grin still on her face, as her paws made contact with Fenghuang's back. "Thank you." Tigress smirked as the strength from her arms all but shattered the owl's body. The air erupted with snapping bones as a loud screech of pain left her beak.

Fenghuang's body spun violently in the air before it crashed onto the floor. Small grunts and coughs escaped her lungs as her eyes shifted between the darkness of Ku Bah and Fenghuang's normal eye color.

A surprised chuckle escaped Po's hanging mouth as a sense of pride filled his mind. "That….was...so….awesome!" he said, his mind still in shock. "How did you do that?!"

Dark chi swirled around Fenghuang's head. "Po, the jar!" Tigress ordered, her words carrying her sense of worry.

Po hastily limped over to grab the jar from behind the boulder. A small trail of blood followed him as patched of his fur continued to increase in redness. Pain fired in all of his nerve endings as he picked up the jar. A loud whirring sound creeped out of the dark chi near the owl's head. "Got it!" he shouted, his words almost being muffled by the whirl.

Tigress looked up at her fiance, her heart breaking from his current condition. "Throw it here, Po!" she shouted. Each drip of blood created another sting in her heart.

Po grunted as he threw the jar. The jar spun in the air as it gliding towards Tigress. She reached out her paws, softly grabbing the jar, as the whirling sound grew louder. A sudden pop unleashed from the chi as a tiny dark bull jumped out of the vortex. Tigresses' eyes glared at Ku Bah.

"I'll be back, damnit!" Ku Bah threatened as he shook one of his hooves at the feline. His tiny legs turned and started to run.

"No you don't." Tigress replied as she snapped the jar open. She hurried herself in front of the escaping bull as the paw holding the jar scooped down. Ku Bah turned as the opening of the jar engulfed him. Tigress closed the jar with its lid in one swift motion, finally trapping Ku Bah inside. "Po...it needs to be sealed with chi." she explained, as a sigh of relief left her lungs. A soft smile formed on her face before quickly departing at the site of her beloved.

"Alright! Way to go, Ti!" Po exclaimed happily, a twinge of pain in his voice. He reached his arms out to grab the jar.

"Po...you're wounded." Tigress said softly, her words filled with worry for her panda. Her eyes grew soft and watery as she examined the trail of blood behind Po. "We need to get you back to the village."

Po gently took the jar from his fiance. A warm smile passed his face as his eyes look lovingly at Tigress. A bright yellow spun around the jar as an ancient seal appeared before disappearing on to the jar. "There we go, all sealed up." Po stated, still smiling at his feline. A weakness struck his knees as the panda tilted forward off balance.

"Po!" Tigress said worryingly as she caught him. "Let's go get you fixed up." she sighed seeing the grin on his face. A warm blush broke her the fur on her cheeks as she gave her beloved a kiss on the cheek.

 **As always, if you like what you read, review and favorite!**

 **There are only 3 chapters left in this story, so I hope you all have enjoyed it! Finally things are starting to wrap up! If the reviews continue to be as good as they have been, I have more stories planned that I will post! A few one-shots that are after this story and then maybe 2 more installations.**


	15. Pre-Wedding Jitters: Po

Pre-Wedding Jitters: Po

The afternoon sun sat high above the Valley of Peace as the warm gentle rays slowly melted away the blanket of snow. Snow sparkled as it continued to slowly melt away. A chatter fell on the town as festive lanterns and flowers were hung all around the village. A small wooden pedestal sat at the feet of the Grand Staircase lined with ribbons and flowers. Chairs were laid out in rows, all facing towards the pedestal. Posters hung about town, depicting the exciting event: Dragon Warrior to marry Master Tigress!

Po sat alone in his old bedroom. His body sat along the edge of his bed as he gazed out of his old window. His eyes shifted between the village outside and the Kung Fu paraphernalia inside his room. All his eyes could see were posters of the Furious Five, the greatest heroes of the valley. In every poster, there stood Tigress in the center. The leader of the Furious Five, the great Master Tigress, his bride to be.

A lump formed in his throat as Po's nerves started to crumble. Cold sweat formed along the ridge of his brow and the palms of his paws. "I'm seriously going to marry Tigress? THE Tigress?" he questioned himself, slapping his face to see if he was awake.

Mr. Ping waddled up the wooden stairs of his noodle shop, the stairs creaking with each step, as he got up towards his son's room. "Everything okay, Po?" he asked, his face beaming with pride for his son.

A small sigh escaped Po's lungs, the breath quivering with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "I guess…" he said, his voice trailing off as his eyes gazed at his Tigress action figure. He's claws gently stroked the edges of the figurine.

Ping looked at his son as a fatherly instinct rang out in his mind. "What's wrong, son?" he asked as he waddled closer. His noodle hat tipped to one side of his head as he walked.

"Dad, do you think I'm good enough for her?" Po asked as he turned towards his adopted father. His face reflected the nervousness of his heart as the quiver remained in his voice. His right leg began to shake silently, his toes tapping on the ground to try and calm himself down. The weight of the upcoming event was starting to build up on his shoulders.

A small grin passed Ping's face as he looked at his son, the Dragon Warrior. Pride filled his heart. "What do you mean?" He laughed, "You are the Dragon Warrior! The Hero of China! Of course you are good enough for Tigress!" His words filled with pride and joy as he sat next to Po on the bed.

Po gave a small smile as his gaze shifted towards the window. Snow still covered the rooftops outside his window as he watched small drops of water fall towards the ground. "I mean...yeah, I'm the Dragon Warrior, but what about Po? The real me?" he continued, his voice still questioning himself. His mind filled with fear that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't good enough for Tigress. Thoughts of him hurting her, disappointing her, or worse, dying and leaving her all alone, continued to consume his mind. "As the Dragon Warrior, yeah, it's great and all, but I'm also constantly under threat of dying! What if I did? What if I kicked the bucket? Tigress would be all alone, Dad!" Po yammered, a few tears appearing in his eyes.

"Son…" Ping started, as he gently placed a wing on Po's back. "Po is enough for her. Tigress loves you, for you, not for being the Dragon Warrior. Plus, she is also a master of Kung Fu! I'm sure that she will protect you like you protect her." His words carried a sense of peace and calm as they sank into Po's mind.

"Thanks, Dad. I really hope your right. I mean, can you believe it!?" Po exclaimed, his voice raising in excitement, "I'm marrying Tigress! The absolutely awesome and amazing Tigress! Oh man! I can barely feel my face right now I am so excited!" A large smile shined on his face as his eyes lit up. The tears dripped down his cheeks as his mind began to fill with joy.

"If only Li Shan could be here to see your wedding." Ping said with a nod, still smiling at his son.

"Yeah, be he is busy rebuilding the hidden Panda village. He'll be back soon and then he will see." Po replied as he stood up from his bed. He turned and walked towards his closet. A bright green vest hung inside, along with a ornate black belt for the wedding. "I think it's time I get dressed."

"I think so too!" Ping shouted happily as he moved towards the stairs, "You have no idea how much business this wedding is giving me! I have customers lined up all the way out the shop!"

"Haha, Dad!" Po teased as Ping waddled back down the stairs towards his hungry customers. 'After today,Tigress will be my wife!' he thought as a small squeal escaped his throat. He wrapped the vest around himself before adding the belt. The green vest looked sharp tied with the black belt as it added an extra sense of elegance. Po wanted to look his best for his own wedding.

He reached out towards a large straw hat, similar to Crane's, that hung near his bedroom window. "I guess it's time to go…" he whispered to himself as he placed to hat onto his head.

"Po! Po!" Monkey shouted as he barreled up the stairs. His feet trampled the ground. "Po, I have terrible news!"

"Monkey? Whoa whoa, slow down! What news? What happened?" Po asked as he tried to calm down his friend.

"T...Tigress….she's" Monkey tried as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened to Tigress?!" Po shouted as fear clung to his voice. He reached out and tightly grabbed Monkey by the shoulders. "What happened!"

"She….she's perfectly fine~~" Monkey laughed with a smile. His laughed echoed in the small room and out the window.

Po stood there, his paws still on Monkey's shoulders, as a flare on anger and relief lit his eyes. "Monkey!" Po growled with a relieved smirk.

"You should have seen your face!" laughed Mantis as he appeared on Po's windowsill.

"I can't believe you guys did that to me! You know how nervous I am right now! Geez!" Po groaned as he tried to once again calm down his nerves. He walked in front of the mirror in his room as he continued to double and triple check his outfit.

"That's precisely why we did that! You gotta loosen up man!" Mantis cheered with a grin.

"Not funny, guys." Po replied.

"I thought it was." Monkey smiled, his tail curling behind him.

"So when are you leaving for the altar?" Mantis asked as he hopped onto Po's hat, "Crane has been going nuts with the planning! Hey, this covers up your bindings pretty good." He pointed towards a large bandage wapping along Po's left arm and waist.

A small grin passed his face as Po nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it's been five weeks since then. I'm still recovering now, but I am much better off than when we first arrived back in the valley." he said in a nostalgic tone.

"True." Monkey agreed as he slapped Po's back. A wince of pain shot up Po's back as he grit his teeth. "You lost a lot of blood in your fight with Ku Bah. I still can't believe you went there without us."

"Aww c'mon guys! I was trying to keep you all safe!" Po defended himself as he tried to brush off the pain from Monkey's slap.

"Uh-huh," Mantis started with a grin, "or you wanted some alone time with your blushing bride~"

A hot blush rushed to Po's cheeks as Mantis' teasing sank into his mind. "Alright, alright!" Po chuckled, a guilty quiver attached to his words, "C'mon guys, this wedding won't start without the groom!" He motioned towards the stairs as he stepped away from the mirror. A large grin appeared on his face.

"Or the bride, if she's there~" Monkey snickered as he and Mantis followed behind Po.

 **As always, if you liked what you read, please review and favorite!**


	16. Pre-Wedding Jitters: Tigress

Pre-Wedding Jitters: Tigress

A gleeful purr seeped into the still air of the Jade Palace barracks as Tigress stood alone in her room; eagerly awaiting the wedding. Her feet lightly tapped along the ground, her tail swayed joyfully from side to side. "Mrs. Po Ping." She muttered to herself as a bright smile passed her face. The sun's warm rays gently broked through the small window in her room.

A flowy white dress gently clung to her figure. Blue flower petals were etched into the sides and along the collar. The dress stopped inches above her feet, with gentle lace ending the trim. A bright orange and red flower had been placed on top her head, along-side her left ear. A happy glistened appeared in her eyes as her reflection caught her attention. Her paws followed the curves along her body as she examined herself. A strange feeling was bubbling up inside her soul, a feminine feeling. Her usual hard-core self seemed to be missing on this important day, and instead a gentle side that she had never known had taken center stage.

"I hope Po likes this…" she whispered, her smile still there, as happiness clung to her words. A soft blush vibrated out from the fur on her cheeks. Her mind danced with thoughts and hopes and dreams about her future life. A warm flood of emotions washed over her heart, enticing her nerves.

The door to her room whooshed opened as Viper slithered her way into her sister's room. "Wow, Tigress." she stated as she entered. "You look beautiful."

Viper's words caused a wave of embarrassment to rush up from Tigresses' heart, towards the tips of her ears. "Thanks." she smiled, her eyes squinting with joy.

"Are you nervous? You're finally going to marry Po!" Viper squealed as she jumped onto Tigresses' bed.

Tigress nodded as her gaze shifted towards the ground. Her feet spun around softly on the ground as she turned towards Viper. "You know, I've been in countless battles." she started as she looked at her paw. A nervous twinge passed through her arm. "Countless fights where everything could have ended in death. And yet...I've never been more nervous in my life. Is there something wrong with me?" she asked, a nervous smile passing her face.

Viper grinned as she felt Tigress open up to her. A small giggle escaped her throat before she could respond. The giggle passed through the air before it reached Tigresses' ears, making her shoot Viper a glare in response. "There's nothing wrong with you, Tigress." Viper replied happily, "It's your wedding day, one of the most important days of your life! It's normal to be nervous!"

"It is indeed." Shifu interrupted, his voice sending shockwaves down the two fighter's spines.

"M-Master Shifu!" Tigress snapped as she bowed towards the red panda. Her tail curled behind her in embarrassment. "I had...no idea that you were listening."

Shifu smiled as he walked into the bedroom. "Well," he started as he looked at his daughter, "I wanted to come see how my daughter was doing on her wedding day."

"M….Father…" Tigress gasped as a tear formed in her eye. Her amber eyes blinked rapidly in an attempt to dry the tear away.

Shifu reached out and grabbed his daughter's paw as a peaceful smile passed his face. "I knew that this day would come." he stated, his voice dropping slightly, "Ever since the events with Ku Bah in the Hall of Heroes, I knew that the two of you were going to get married. I know that I have been hard on you before, but I wanted to come stop by and give you my blessing."

Tigress tried with all her might, but ultimately failed in restaining herself. Her arms flung around Shifu as tears fell from her eyes. She tightly hugged the red panda as her mind flooded with happiness. "I would love your blessing, Father." she said through the tears.

Viper smiled as Shifu and Tigress had their moment. The serpent decided that her time was done and silently slithered out of the room. A warm breeze passed through the barracks hall as Tigress finally released her clutches on the red panda. Her eyes grew slightly red from her tears as a bright smile lit up her face. "I-I'm worried that maybe I'm not good enough for Po…" her voice trailed as her eyes shifted towards the mirror. Her eyes gazed, once again, upon her dress.

Shifu gently placed his paw along the edge of Tigresses' cheek as a small sigh escaped his lungs. "Why would you ever think you are not good enough, Tigress? You are the leader of the Furious Five, protector of the Valley of Peace. You are also my daughter, and that alone tells me you are more than good enough." he stated proudly, as a small glimmer pierced through his eyes.

Tigress felt a beam of joy fill her soul as her father's words sank into her mind. His words bounced around in her head endlessly as the sun's rays gently passed through the space between them. A low wind bushed by the barracks walls as the faint gongs of windchimes echoed softly in the air. "Thank you, Father." She whispered as more tears dripped from her amber eyes and down her cheek fur. "I believe that my nerves are getting the better of me. There is this nervous quiver, in my heart, that just continues to add more doubt to my mind."

Shifu smiled at his daughter, his eyes slightly watery from the conversation. "That is completely normal, Tigress." he explained proudly, "One's wedding is one of the most important and significant days of their life. This day changes every day that you have for the rest of your life, so it is completely normal to feel nervous or begin second guessing." A small pause in his speech allowed the warm air to fill the void. "Tigress, you have loved Po for some time, and the two of you have been through alot of situations together that put stress of your bond. But it never broke. The bond between the two of you has only been made stronger. This wedding, and your marriage, will only make the bond between you two even stronger still."

"Thanks, Father." Tigress replied, a happy sigh gently releasing from her lungs. A joy brightened her amber eyes as her mind wandered off to her future nuptials. Her chest expanded as she drew in a deep breath. "I think…" she said softly as the breath escaped her chest, "I am ready to go now." She finished as a bright smile found itself gently placed on her face.

Shifu smiled in return as he reached out and gently grabbed one of Tigresses' paws. "Let's go then. We don't want to keep your groom waiting."

 **As Always, if you like what you read, please review and favorite!**


	17. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Chair sat next to each other, lines in rows, with small soft cushions on the seats. A gap sat in the middle of all the chairs as the line lead all the way up towards the Grand Staircase. At the foot of the stairs was a small wooden podium and a large decorative wall of flowers and strings. Villagers started to walk up towards the chairs, their feet stepping through the mushy snow, to find their seats. Excitement seemingly bursting from the seams of their clothes as they eagerly awaited the ceremony.

Mantis hopped up towards the podium, his little eyes staring out before him, as a smile grew on his face. "It's about time, buddy." he whispered to himself with a chuckle. Geese from the Jade palace set up their instruments along side the podium as Crane hurried around frantically making sure everything was in order.

Crane's hat tilted backwards as he sped up towards the steps. "Mantis, are you ready?!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement and fear.

"Whoa, Crane, of course I'm ready. You know who you're talking to?" Mantis laughed in response.

"Everything has to be perfect! We have been waiting for this day for a long time!" Crane stated in a hurry, before turning towards the gathering crowds. "This will be great!" he grinned.

Ping walked up towards the podium stand, his goose legs waddling through the snow. The sun's rays continued to warm up the air like a gentle blanket as drips of melting snow fell from the rooftops. "Wow, everything looks so incredible!" Ping elated as he clapped his wings together. "And all for my son's big day." His voice drifted as pride filled his mind for his son.

"Speaking of him, where the heck is Po anyway?" Mantis asked, his words dripping with sarcasm as he hopped down from the podium.

'Oh," Ping chuckled, "Po is on his way." He shifted his head from side to side before he leaned in to whisper at Mantis. "He is having cold feet."

"That…" Mantis started as Ping stepped back, "is hilarious."

"Would you guys stop talking about me?" Po asked, his voice seemingly coming out of nowhere.

The group near the podium startled at the voice, all turning their attention towards the oncoming panda. Villagers who had already taken their seats smiled up and cheered for Po as he made his way up towards the makeshift altar. "Hurray for the Dragon Warrior!" called out a small piglet as he hopped up and down in his seat.

Blood rushed to Po's cheeks as a growing sense of embarrassment cusped his heart and mind. "Thanks." he replied quickly as the blush on his face began to penetrate through his white fur. His jade eyes nervously shifted around as the sight before him began to sink in. 'All this for my wedding…' he thought to himself as a large smile surfaced on his face. A small glimmer appeared in his eyes as he took in the beauty around him. All his thoughts of getting married as a young cub, and who he would marry, couldn't compare to the beautiful sight of today.

The glimmer of the snow added more radiance to the already romantic and joyful air surrounding the village. The warm sun, gently lifting up further and further into the sky, gifted the earth with it's comforting rays on this special day. Warm breezes often sipped through the snow and houses to gently dance with the flowers and strings. The geese band started to play romantic tunes on their instruments as their notes carried gracefully in the air. The beautiful melody sang in the ears of all who heard it. The nervous quiver in Po's chest subsided to the beauty around him as a hot flood of happiness and excitement filled his soul.

"Ready for your big moment there, Dragon Warrior?" Mantis teased as he hopped onto Po's left shoulder.

"You betcha, Mantis." Po replied, grinning through his teeth as his words seemed soaked in readiness.

Crane leaped with excitement as his eyes fixed on Po standing near the podium. 'Po!, that's not where you are supposed to stand!" He corrected as he ran up towards the others.

"Calm down, Crane." Po chuckled, "I think it's fine if-"

"No, you need to stand over here." Crane interrupted as he pointed towards the left side of the podium.

"Yeah, I know that, bu-" Po started before once against being interrupted. A sense of annoyance crept into the back of his mind.

"Po, as the wedding planner here, you stand over there!" Crane insisted, as a calm-but-angry smile crept across his beak.

"Crane, when is Tigress supposed to get here?" Mantis asked. He struggled to maintain his composure as he watched Crane shove Po into the correct spot.

"She will be here soon, so we need to get everything perfect for the ceremony!" Crane pressed. He crossed his wings with approval as he finished placing Po. "Good, now stay there. Don't move!" He insisted before turning away.

"Uh…." Po tried to speak, but he could find no words in his mind to speak his state of shock towards Crane. 'He really loves being a wedding planner…' he thought in amazement.

"Po, there's something I want to give you." Ping said as he waddled up towards the large panda. His left wing was closed tightly like a fist as it held a mysterious item.

"What is it, Dad?" Po asked, curiousity starting to get the better of him. A familiar air grew between the too as Po could see the pride in his father's eyes. A warming, almost melting feeling, befell his heart as he listened to his dad speak.

"Po, this is something very important to me, almost as important to me as you, or the noodle shop!" Ping started as he lifted up his wing. The tips of his wing slowly curled back as he spoke, revealing a beautiful fur-comb. The small comb was a deep blue color with impressions of lily flowers along the bring. "I got his comb from my mother when I was just a young goose. She said that, this was a present that my father had given them on their wedding day, and that I should give it to the woman that I love on our wedding day. Only, I never found the right woman, and you can't marry noodles!"

"Dad…" Po gasped, as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes. His vision became watery as he tried to swallow down the emotions that were building up inside him.

"I've had this comb locked away, safely, keeping it for just the right time to give it to you. What better time than now on your wedding day?" Ping finished as he placed the comb in Po's open paw.

"Dad, I can't…" Po tried to speak as a few tears dripped into his fur.

"I want you to give this to Tigress during your nuptials." Ping insisted as a heartwarming smile passed his face. "Place it next to one of her ears. It will officially make her part of the Ping family!"

Po glanced down at the comb as it sat in his paw. His eyes continued to trace along it's edge and gaze deep into it's images. His mind gradually built a picture in his mind that raced his heart. A picture of a beautiful Tigress, smiling cheerfully after their nuptials, and this comb sitting softly near the base of her ear. "T-thanks, Dad." Po gulped as he bent down and gave his father a huge hug. "I will do that, and she will look beautiful with it."

Crane hustled up towards the band of geese who continued to play their melodies. "Change the tune, hurry! The bride is about to arrive!" He shouted happily and his straw hat nearly fell off.

The band nodded before changing their tune. The melody shifted from an upbeat romantic tune to a slower-paced more traditional tune. The change in music caught the crowd's attention as the whispering and murmur dissipated into the air. Crane turned his attention towards Po as he prepared the altar. "Here she comes, Po. Get into your place!"

Po's mind snapped back from the comb in his paw as Crane's words sank into his mind. 'Here she comes' echoed in his thoughts as a large goofy grin crept across his face. "Alright." He said as a nervous choke crept up from his stomach.

The crowd of villagers turned their attention back towards the large statue of the Dragon Warrior as a movable wall was placed near its footing. A dark silhouette stood being the wall as the music started to grow larger and more powerful in the sunny air. Crane steadily walked down the aisle towards the wall and around it's corner. "Are you ready?" Crane asked with excitement as his voice was nearly drowned out by the music.

Tigress stood behind the wall, her claws clacking together nervously, as she waited to walk down the aisle. "Almost." She replied, her voice lifting in a girly manner that Crane wasn't used to.

"G...Good good." Crane stuttered from the unexpected feminicity of Tigresses' voice and behavior. His eyes glanced around as he looked for Master Shifu. "Tigress, where is Master Shifu?" He asked, a cold nervous sweat began to form on the tips of his brow and wings. His mind raced with the possibility that Shifu wouldn't show.

Tigress watched as Crane became flustered by Shifu's absence. A feeling of calm slowly replaced her nervous twinge from before as a chuckle bubbled up from her throat. "Crane, he is right behind you." Tigress finally said as a small happy grin passed her face.

"Crane, you thought I would miss my own daughter's wedding?" Shifu asked, his voice stern. A tiny curled lip showed the lack of seriousness in his mood as he walked past Crane.

"No, of course not, Master Shifu!" Crane said as a nervous laugh escaped his beak. "I am glad you are here, we will start everything off with you two walking down the aisle in a few minutes." Crane swiftly turned around and left the father and daughter alone as he went to triple check his arrangements.

Shifu looked upon his daughter with pride. A fatherly pride filled his heart, a pride more filling than anything he felt as a Kung Fu Master. "You look stunning." he said softly as he reach out and grabbed her paws.

Tigress felt a warm gasp of air enter her lungs as her father's words echoed in her mind. "Thank you, Father." she replied softly as a warm smile spread across her face. Her whiskers twinged with joy as her amber eyes glistened in the high sun.

Crane peaked his head around the side of the movable wall. "Ready? It's about time to start." he whispered to the bride as she let go of the red panda's paws.

Tigress gazed up towards Crane and slowly nodded her head yes. Her feet twisted in the melting snow as she turned towards the front to face the aisle. Shifu reached up and grabbed her left paw so he could escort her down the aisle. Tigress gazed down towards her father, her eyes shivering with anticipation and nervousness. Shifue smiled at her and nodded before turning his attention back towards the aisle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Crane stated loudly as the music came to a soft hault. The crowd turned and gave their full attention to Crane as he stood before the moveable wall. Crane clasped his wings together, "I would like to introduce to you all, the Bride and the Father of the Bride." Crane motioned his wings towards the wall as two bunnies started to roll the wall away.

Po stood at the altar, dressed in his best, as his eyes fixed on the wall being moved. Inch after ever slow inch, the wall was pushed to the side. His jade eyes glued on the figure of his blushing bride as she came into view. His heart nearly skyrocketed out of his chest as the sight melted into his eyes. He saw his beautiful bride, Tigress, standing there at the other end of the aisle, dressed in a beautiful white dress with blue flower petals etched into the sides. His mind flashed back to the comb in his pocket and it's blue flowers. 'She's perfect…' he thought joyfully as he could feel like legs almost buckle from excitement.

Tigress opened her eyes to the sight of her wedding. Her heart skipped more than one beat as her eyes focused on her beloved panda who was standing near the altar. A flutter rippled through her heart and nerves as she took in his large green vest and straw hat. Her smile beamed as brightly as the sun as a rosy blush blended in perfectly with her fur. Her tail swayed happily as she and her father took their first step down the aisle.

The band started up their music again, growing from a soft vibrating hum to a wonderful chorus as the melody filled the air. Po's heart pounded in his chest with each step that Tigress took closer to the altar. Each step of hers melted his mind and heart. The villagers were stunned silent by her beauty as she passed them by.

Shifu and Tigress moved closer to the altar as Tigress felt a jump of happiness fill her heart. Shifu reached the steps before the altar. "Po." he said softly as he raised his up his paw that was holding Tigresses'.

Po stepped down, his nerves fluttering, as he gently took Tigresses' paw from her father's and lead her the rest of the way. His mind rushed with fulfillment at the event. 'Yes! Shifu finally handed Tigress over to me! This is so sweeeeeeeet! I think I could almost pee a little! Hold it! Hold it!' his thoughts screamed as a bright goofy smile plastered itself onto his face.

Tigress felt a wash of happiness as she was handed over from Shifu to her handsome groom. 'It finally happened' she thought as her smile reflected the inward peace inside her soul. The two lovers eyes met as they gracefully ascended the final few steps towards the altar. A small wince of pain echoed through both their hearts as their paws released, both going to their needed places for the wedding.

Mantis felt a happy smile cross his face as he readied himself to wed the two lovebirds after years of will they won't they. "Ahem" he coughed to clear his throat, halting the music to a stop. "Here we are today, in our beloved Valley of Peace, to bring together in holy matrimony two of this valley's most loved protects; Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, and Po, our own Dragon Warrior." Mantis begin the ceremony.

Tigress and Po waited, almost impatiently, for Mantis to get to the nuptials part. Their eyes met and glanced away from each other almost as if they were on their first date. "Marriage is a new and very important step in a person's life." Mantis continued, soaking up the chance for attention, "It redefines every day for the rest of your life. It is one of life's biggest promises, to stay with your spouse for the rest of your days, no matter what the obstacle. These two have overcome many challenges and life threatening dangers to protect this Valley, but I feel that this choice here, is their most anticipating adventure yet."

Mantis glanced down at the two love-birds as he began the second portion of the ceremony. "Po," Mantis said, glancing towards the panda.

"Yes?" Replied Po, almost instinctively. His voice squeaked slightly from his anticipation and nerves.

"Do you Po, take Tigress, to be your lawfully wedded wife? And do you vow, here before the citizens of the Valley of Peace, to protect her, love her, respect her, and be loyal to her for the rest of your earthly life?" Mantis asked, her voice finally taking a serious tone.

Po stood there, letting Mantis' words sink in as he gazed longingly at the beautiful tiger standing before him. Her smile melted his heart and his mind leaped with joy. The words he knew he wanted to say built up strongly in his core before they charged upwards through his throat. "I do." He stated, his voice firm and sure.

Tigress could feel a jump in her heart and soul as Po's resounding words echoed in the air around her. Mantis nodded with a smile towards Po before he turned his attention towards Tigress. "And do you, Tigress, take Po, to be your lawfully wedded husband? And do you also vow, before the citizens of the Valley of Peace, to love him, respect him, be loyal to him, and to be dutiful to him for the rest of your earthly life?" he finished with a smile.

Tigress eagerly waited for this moment. Her mind solidified in her response as her lungs expanded with air. Her amber eyes gazed at her panda as the words left her lips. "I do." she stated, her words echoing in the air between them, as her smile brightened with joy.

Mantis nodded again in response, with a smile of his own, as the anticipation from the crowd seeped into the air. "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!" Mantis declared excitedly as he raised his pointers into the air. "Po, you make now kiss your bride."

Po's heart raced with excitement at the words as he stepped forward. He could feel the happiness seeping out of Tigress as he got closer. The pounding sound in his heart nearly drowned out the surrounding world as he gently placed a paw on Tigresses' lower back. With a slight tilt, he gently leaned her back and went in for the kiss.

Their lips met and they both closed their eyes. Their minds and hearts became flooded with peace and happiness as their souls intertwined and joined together; linked for life. Time felt to almost stand still for the happy couple until the erupting cheers of the villagers brought them back to reality. Their lips separated as a gasp of breath quickly filled the void between them. Tigress could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes as she gazed upon her now husband. The two tightly held paws as they turned to face the joyful and cheering crowd of villagers.

Mantis hopped onto Po's shoulder, 'I would like to be the first to introduce you to our newest happy couple; Mr and Mrs Po Ping!" he shouted with glee. The tiny bug quickly hopped off Po's shoulder and hopped down the aisle. "Let's all move over to the reception! I'm starving!" he stated sarcastically. The rest of the crowd eagerly awaited for the new couple to make their first walk down the aisle together, hand in hand.

"Tigress." Po whispered as he leaned over towards her ears.

"Yes, husband?" She replied, her heart nearly exploding at the words. Her blush penetrated her fur and stood out on her cheeks. Her amber eyes still watery from the ceremony glanced over at her panda.

"This is for you, my wife." Po stated calmly and romantically, as he reached up and gently placed his father's present alongside the flower in Tigresses' fur. Inside his thoughts, Po was gleefully screaming at how Tigress addressed him.

Tigress reached up and felt the comb in her hair, and her tears nearly streamed down from her eyes like a waterfall. "Why?" she asked, the only word that could escape her throat.

"My dad gave it to me, and said that I should give it to my wife; you. Apparently it's been handed down the Ping family for generations, father to son." Po stopped as he looked out at the smiling crowd and the rest of the village that he had grown up in and loved. His eyes shifted back towards his wife as a joyful tear dripped from one of his eyes. "Welcome to the family, Tigress." he whispered before planting a kiss on her blushing cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Po." Tigress replied with a bright and loving smile.

 **And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed my story for Po and Tigress! As I said, I have more planned if people want the story continued.**

 **I will also be focusing on my own creations (stories I have made for actual publication) and a Mario fanfiction that will be coming soon.**

 **If you liked this story, please favorite and review and eagerly wait for the rest! Thank you!**


End file.
